MI VIDA CAMBIO
by anniee17
Summary: una nueva historia hara que Sakura cambie radicalmente su vida... espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**MI VIDA CAMBIO**

Una nueva historia dedicada a mi amiga Ana que esta por cumplir años y quería una historia espero que a todos les guste; y cabe decir que los personajes de Clamp no me pertenecen…

**CAPITULO 1: CONOZCAN A SAKURA KINOMOTO.**

Era un día normal para mi claro, que hay novedad en mi vida, pero creo que tendré que explicarles a todos, como comenzó mi vida, bueno eso empezó algunos meses atrás,… empecemos era un ciclo nuevo y al fin terminaría la preparatoria… uhhh…(sarcasmo) que emoción sobre todo, pero mi vida era algo solitaria, pues perdí a mi madre a los 5 años de edad y mi padre pues no lo veía desde hace algún tiempo y no lo culpo en la adolescencia, ya mi aspecto era idéntico al de mama cabello castaño, ojos verdes no lo culpo a decir verdad lo entiendo, la ultima vez que veía a mi padre tenia unos 10 años y ahora yo a la edad de 17 años ya había superado ese trauma, lo veía en revistas o en las noticias, porque mi padre era dueño de media ciudad y siendo Paris una de las ciudades en estar en las primeras de los negocios mi padre era dueño de todo, Mónaco, roma, Venecia, etc.. Fujitaka kinomoto, pero en donde el le gustaba ir era su adorado Japón, ya que mama siendo japonesa revivía esos momentos donde lo conoció, algo cursi para mi gusto pero bueno cada quien, mi padre hace unos 6 meses conoció a una mujer Nadeshiko Amiyama una de las diseñadoras japonesas mas exitosas, su trabajo era espectacular, si aunque no lo crean lo conozco, pero me rehusó a usar esa ropa y por orgullo, esa desconocida me hablaba cada día preguntando como amanecí, como estaba, como me iba, a que viene eso, no la conozco, a lo que siempre por diplomacia y respeto a mi padre contestaba un bien… me disculpas tengo que retirarme, chao. La odiaba muy en el fondo, y sobre todo porque me acaba de dar la noticia ELLA, que se casaron, no fui invitada a la boda, ya que fue todo repentino, así que no lo tome a mal, se casaron en la torre de Tokio, sin invitados, etc… pero al menos mi padre podría a verme avisado, pero ahhh… no hay remedio con esta familia, ella tiene una hija Tomoyo, mi querida hermanastra que tampoco la conozco ni de fotos, busco en internet alguna foto, sin rastros, algún día la conoceré.

Bueno una nueva mañana en parís, adoro parís en serio, nací aquí crecí aquí, subo a mi range rover en donde Will el conductor conduce pero antes mi ama de llaves Sonomi me desea un buen viaje a la escuela claro, miro a través de la ventanilla, me encanta mi ciudad, pasamos a las afueras y llegamos veo a algunas chicas con uniforme muy arregladas, para que se arreglan demasiado, solo es la escuela, no una cena formal, pero bueno, todas con el mismo uniforme de cuadros café con beige y unas rayas negras, camisa blanca de botones y saco negro y una boina estilo parisina negra, acompañada de unas medias blancas y zapatos negros estilo ballet que los odiaba, mi uniforme, bueno nuestro uniforme, todas con cabello suelto, pero yo optaba por un peinado recogido estilo viejita de 40 años, y unas gafas negras donde ocultaba mis ojos, claro no son de aumento, pero nadie lo sabia, despierto de mi trance y decido bajar con mi maletín Michael Kors, por que no, la escuela, una de las mas caras del mundo, pero tenia de todo, desde artes, idiomas, deportes, todo y hablo de todo cuando digo TODO…..suspiro… no es que me encantara ir a la escuela pero el ala sur era solo para caballeros, el lado norte para señoritas, y el lado este era para los de ultimo año ósea yo…. Esta vez nos fusionarían a los caballeros y a las señoritas, porque motivo… siempre DINERO….. si aunque no lo crean, verán estos… estos… no encuentro la palabra…. Personas si eso…. Son hijos de inversionistas de todo el mundo, en donde si hacen amistad con otro inversionista en especial si el parentesco es hombre-mujer, claro aprobado por las familias no habría problema en fusionar sus empresas… todo se maneja por DINERO al fin y al cabo….

Entro y como siempre es Meiling Li, no la soporto desde prescolar estamos juntas y desde ese entonces nos llevamos mal…. Verán….

JARDIN DE NIÑOS… EXCELLLENCE…la srta. Mino nos asigno equipos y pues me toco con Meiling-Li si, a ella no le hablaba mucho y pues la verdad no hablaba mucho porque recién había perdido a mi madre y no tenia con quien desahogarme.

Meiling: bien kinomoto, esperamos lo hagamos bien, solo son unos dibujos….

Sakura: claro (sonreí)… sacare los recortes..

En ese tiempo llevaba mi cabello castaño suelto, me encantaba porque me parecía mi madre, y eso me llenaba de orgullo, hasta que sentí como se humedecía de repente si voltee con rapidez y Meiling Li me arrojo toda la pintura blanca en mi cabello…. Y de pronto muchas risas se oyeron en coro…

Meiling: oh… como lo siento, estas bien…

Srta. Mino: niños tranquilícense… kinomoto, vayamos a limpiarte….

Yo solo asentí, pero para mi desgracia, no se cayo el color de la pintura así que me cortaron mi cabello, quedando como corte de niño, pero dios fue tan vergonzoso, por que lo hizo, ah… pero no llore si antes no lo hice menos ahora…

Pase de largo de Meiling, Rika y Chiharu sus amigas mas devotas desde prescolar, pero…

Meiling: vaya kinomoto, tu si sabes dar una buena impresión el primer día…

Rika: dirás…una horrible impresión…

Las 3 rieron y solo me fui no muy aprisa, porque daría la impresión de que me dolía, así que me senté en mi pupitre casi pegada en la ventana y me senté, hasta atrás claro, porque como siempre no tenia ningún amigo…suspire… es que... la verdad no sabia porque….que patética ni se porque no tengo amigos….

Entraron todos se sentaron y de pronto la srta. Clare, empieza a dar clase de Algebra… como odio las matemáticas, me dedique a copiar y mientras ella pasaba lista todos presentes a excepción de algunos, pero que será…. Así es la vida de los jóvenes adolescentes….. Terminaron todas las clases, y vi que algunos ya estaban socializando… aja… ordenes de seguro de sus padres, pero que me importa…. Me inscribí antes de partir a casa a clases de violín, equitación y esgrima los mismos de siempre, en donde era alumna destacada en comparación con algebra…subo a la camioneta y parto a mi casa, mi grande casa…. Bueno esta bien una mansión….. Salgo de la camioneta y soy recibida por Sonomi…

Sonomi: buenos tardes….

Sakura: buenos tardes….

Nadeshiko: (la abraza) sakura… pero que bonita estas…..

Sakura: pero tu…. Que…. Que haces aquí….

Fujitaka: queríamos sorprenderte….

Sakura (aun abrazada): si que me sorprendieron… (se zafa de sus brazos) a que debo su visita….

Nadeshiko: sakura (sonríe) no venimos de visita…. Si no a quedarnos….

QUEDARNOS…. Esto no me puede estar pasando, tranquilízate…. Solo es una broma, después volverá y yo estaré otra ves sola.. si eso es…

Sakura: que alegría…

Nadeshiko: sabía que te alegrarías…. Pero ven vayamos a comer todos juntos como la familia que somos….

FAMILIA QUE SOMOS vaya esto no me lo esperaba. La comida transcurrió normal, ella no se callaba y solo optaba por en serio, si, esta bien… como hablaba… mi padre solo sonreí, me dio gusto que estuviera feliz, cada quien se merece ser feliz, y mas si es con alguien que parecía ser su hija… no había problema…. Nadeshiko era muy joven, bella y con clase… pero tenia un defecto HABLABA hasta por los codos…. Hasta que sonó su celular, se levanto con propiedad y yo volví a mi pasta, sin cruzar ninguna palabra…. Regreso….

Nadeshiko: querido, tengo una situación en la empresa y tendré que resolverla… discúlpenme…

Fujitaka: que pasa?

Nadeshiko: una de mis modelos cancelo, al parecer se torció el tobillo y el desfile es en unos días..

Fujitaka: que mal… y no puedes buscar algún remplazo..

Nadeshiko: Louis se esta encargando, pero no encuentra a nadie disponible….aunque… (me miro)… seria bueno que….

Sakura: que…?

Nadeshiko: sakura querrías suplantarla… vamos será divertido y tengo estos días para entrenarte… vamos que dices…

Sakura: pero yo…

Fujitaka: vamos, seria bueno para ti… para que se conozcan…

DEMONIOS…. Mi padre me esta diciendo que… me lo esta diciendo… respira… quiere que pase tiempo con esta URSURPADORA…. DIOS TRANQUILIZATE…

Sakura: si.. estaría bien…

Así mi vida empezó en el infierno… me tomo de la mano y no se en que momento pero llegamos a un estudio, estaba en trance de seguro… como odiaba ese estado mio… entramos y lo primero que hizo un tal Louis fue mandarme a que me hicieran un cambio… no lo entendí hasta que vi… todas esas personas a mi alrededor… unas con mi cabello, otras con mi cara, una con mi mano y otra con mi otra mano… otras dos con cada pie y al cabo de una horas, volví a ver a ese tal Louis….

Louis: Magnifique….

Nadeshiko: muy bien chicos… ahora acompáñame sakura…

Yo solo asentí y vi la pasarela, solo las había visto en las revistas y tal ve veces en la tele, y ahí estaba yo caminando y posando por órdenes de mi querida madrastra…. Tranquila…respira… termine exhausta… pero todo lo que hacia por mi padre y su felicidad… suspire… regresamos a casa y opte por omitir la cena y dormir….

Al dia siguiente desperté con pesadez, aun sentía los tacones … como odiaba eso.. Suspire y corrí porque ya era tarde, la primera vez que llegaría tarde… entre por los pasillos y me senté en mi pupitre… todo en orden la srta. Clare… otra vez algebra…. Suspire.. En eso.. Algo me quito de mi trance….

Sakura: pero que..

Etiol: disculpa… mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa(sonríe)… disculpa que te moleste, pero podrias pasarme tus apuntes de ayer es que no asistí… y…

Sakura: si no hay problema….

Eriol: gracias… ah…

Sakura: me llamo Sakura kinomoto….

Eriol: mucho gusto… (sonríe).

Yo volví a mis apuntes, el estaba sentado a mi lado y no lo note, pero como no me di cuenta…. Pase el lápiz sobre mis mechones… aguarden… mis mechones…. Dios… lo traía suelto… Salí tan apurada que olvide peinarme y mis gafas….demonios… espero que nadie lo note…. Seguí en mi mundo termino la clase y teníamos cada quien las materias extras… al fin me libraría de mis amigos… nótese el sarcasmo….

Eriol: disculpa.. sakura…. Te puedo llamar así verdad…

Sakura: si .. eriol ¿?

Eriol: eriol esta bien.. (sonríe)… veras tengo clase de piano y no se donde queda podrías decirme por donde debo…

Sakura: música clásica ¿?

Eiol: si.. (avergonzado) me gusta mucho…

Sakura: a mi también… yo toco el violín…y creo que estaremos en la misma clase… así que podríamos…

Eriol: claro.. me encantaría, para mi seria un honor ser acompañado por alguien tan hermosa….

Sakura (roja): gra….

Meiling: vaya… pero si es kinomoto… así que decidiste no peinarlo verdad…. Hoy nos das el honor de verte tan arreglada… dinos a que se debe eso…

Yo ¿? ARREGLADA? Después lo entendí todo, ayer… esos estilistas refinaron mi cabello, mi cara y algunas partes de mi cuerpo que yo tenia descuidada….. pero a ella que…

Eriol: discúlpame.. pero creo que estas en un error, la srta. Kinomoto se ve muy bien…

Meiling: oh… no sabia que tenias ya novio… igual de perdedor que tu… que va….vámonos chicas, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo …

Eriol: estas bien… ¿?

Sakura: si… a ella le gusta hacer eso…

Eriol: y porque no le dices nada ¿?

Sakura: y porque hacerlo… vamos o llegaremos tarde….

Llegamos a la sala de música opte por sentarme en un lugar alejado y Eriol me siguió todo el tiempo, no ce por que lo hizo….pero lo hizo…guarde el violín al termino de la clase y seguía el 1 almuerzo en donde sentí una mano que me impedía moverme…

Sakura: pero que?

Eriol: lo siento.. bella dama, pero podrías… tu… podrías..

Sakura: si.. dime..

Eriol: querrías acompañarme al almuerzo…

Sakura: yo ¿?

Eriol: si tu… claro si no se molestan tus amigos… o tu.. novio…

Sakura: amigos… novio?

Eriol: claro… una mujer tan hermosa, debe estar repleto…

Sakura: jajajajajajaj… debes estar bromeando….

Eriol: disculpa….

Sakura: lo siento… es que yo no tengo amigos…. Ni mucho menos novio, veras aquí todo mundo me odia, veras soy una Kinomoto…. La dueña de media ciudad, altanera, presumida, orgullosa, bueno eso es lo que dicen de mi todos…. Y por lo tanto no tengo amigos…

Eriol: pues bella dama… yo soy su primer amigo (besa su mano).

Sakura: en serio ¿?... quieres serlo? Aunque sea ¿?

Eriol: no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quienes son los Kinomoto, pero yo vengo de Inglaterra y no creo estar interesado en saber eso… a menos que quieras conocer a mi padre Clow, el le encantaría conocer tu padre… pero en lo que respecta a mi no…

Sakura: pues… gracias…

Eriol: vayamos a comer… que tengo un poco de hambre…

WOW el no quería hacer negocios conmigo, eso era maravilloso, mi primer amigo a los 17 años que patética, lo mas vergonzoso del mundo, pero bueno… llegamos al comedor, elegante como siempre, me abrió una silla… que caballeroso…. Y que modales… dios no tenia yo ningún modal… tranquilízate solo imítalo…. Me senté y el se sentó a mi lado… suspire… llego el mesero y el pidió pato… giu…. El mesero volvió conmigo y yo opte por lasaña… quería pizza pero creo que será mas refinado eso… debo de impresionarlo… es mi primer amigo… no debo ahuyentarlo….. tu puedes sakura…

Eriol: y dime que clases seleccionaste?

Sakura: pues a parte de violín.. estoy en equitación y esgrima…

Eriol: yo también estoy en esas… y también en ajedrez…

Sakura: tu juegas ajedrez?

Eriol: claro… no soy muy bueno, pero me gusta…

Sakura: vaya…

Eriol: después del descanso sigue idiomas, ciencias y literatura…

Sakura: asi es… y por fin nos iremos de esta prisión…

Eriol: si.. lo ce….dilo por ti yo tengo ajedrez después de clases…

Sakura: oh…. Como lo

Eriol: descuida, lo que me parece sorprendente es que una Srta. como tu sacrifique sus fines de semana en esas materias, equitación es el sábado y esgrima el domingo…. Algo en especial ¿?

Sakura: pues… veras… la verdad es que… mi padre viaja mucho y yo siempre estoy sola en casa… claro con la servidumbre, pero aun así..

Eriol: estas sola… te entiendo por eso también opte por esos talleres,

Sakura: en serio tu también

Eriol: claro… mi padre trabaja y mi madre también así que.. no es bueno tanta soledad.

Sakura: lo ce…

Comimos y nos fuimos a clase, Eriol, me entendía un poco, y me agradaba…. Mi primer amigo… en serio… en esos momentos una sonrisa apareció en mi cara…

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**CONOZCAN A MEILING-LI**

GLAMOUR…. Eso define mi vida, a mis 17 años era la mejor, envidia de todos de hombres y mujeres, ÉXITO.. era mi segundo nombre, tenia todo, mis padres eran empresarios en la compañía Li emporio…. Los primeros en nueva tecnología y en inversiones alrededor del mundo…. Primer día de clases…. El ultimo, donde tenia que impresionar sobre todo porque ahora este año tenia una nueva sorpresa para mi… si mi primo Syaoran Li estudiaría conmigo, el venia de Hong-Kong, lo quería mucho desde los 5 años que no lo veía, pero por fin lo vería y dominaríamos la escuela… claro sobre todo con mi ayuda, por que una belleza como yo era irresistible… cabellera negra envidiable y ojos rubís irresistibles y cuerpo… bien podría decirse…. Subo a mi Lincoln ultimo modelo y llego a la escuela, donde me encuentro con mis amigas Rika Sasaki su padre que tenia negocios hoteleros de 5 estrellas por todo el mundo, Chiharu Mihara su padre dueño de joyerías monumentales, Naoko Yanagisawa su padre dueño de una empresa automotriz millonaria, mis amigas o quiero decir mis contactos, no eran superiores a mi claro, ya que mi familia tien veces mas dinero que ellas, pero era una ventaja ya que a futuro seria una gran inversión… platican de sus vacaciones por el mediterráneo, gran novedad…. Yates.. regalos… lo mismo de siempre.. algo patético, pero mi vista se centra en una camioneta en la entrada ultimo modelo range rover… mas cara que la mía…. Dios no puede ser….. baja con un maletín Michael Kors que estaría a la venta hasta el invierno… siendo verano… tranquilízate….. es…. No puede ser…. KINOMOTO…. Como la odiaba…era la única que superaba mi fortuna…. Mi fortuna no le llegaba a sus talones… pero eso no era todo verán…. Tenia 5 años… si eso creo…

Una niña era aun, iba a ser mi primer día de clases en el jardín de niños… iba acompañada con mi primo Syaoran Li, empezaría en Paris sus clases, ya que era una de las mejores escuelas…. Estaba muy feliz… no conocía a nadie.. pero tener a mi primo seria grandioso, pero de pronto lo entendí, estaríamos separados….. no.. no quería eso…. Pero que va… iríamos juntos y regresaríamos juntos… era perfecto… entra al ala Norte… primero era yo… que caballeroso había sido mi primo en dejarme a mi primero… basta.. Tranquilízate… el siempre con un semblante serio y misterioso… me encantaba… se detuvo la camioneta y bajo el primero y me ayudo a bajar y me dio mi mochila…. Ahhh que lindo… después le regale una sonrisa…. Y me dijo:

Syaoran: que te vaya bien…..

Meiling: gra…. Gracias…. A ti también que…

De pronto vi que no me hizo caso, estaba absorto viendo a otro lado tras de mi… voltee muy rápido para ver que era… y de pronto lo vi… esa niña de cabellera castaña… tenia un hermoso cabello, unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera… y ahí me di cuenta que no podía no podía ella quitarme eso… no el es mi primo nooo…. Me rehusó….

Meiling: bueno debes darte prisa, no querrás llegar tarde… vamos sube….

Entre enojada a la escuela… enojadísima y me senté en un lugar accesible y aguarde, pero no podía ser ella estaría en el mismo salón que yo…. Dios… como la odiaba…. Se sentó y de pronto la Srta. Mino nos impuso un trabajo dibujar unas frutas y nos dio pinceles y pintura… en equipo… genial.. pero mi asombro fue… que me toco con ella…. KINOMOTO… SAKURA…. Dios era tan perfecta…. Hasta su nombre era bonito… tranquila…. Tome un lugar a su lado… y le dije.

Meiling: bien kinomoto, esperamos lo hagamos bien, solo son unos dibujos….

Sakura: claro (sonrió)… sacare los recortes..

Ella se volteo, y no lo resistí…. Esa pintura blanca me llamaba y lo hice… que bien se sentía…..disfrute ese momento en todo tiempo….

Meiling: oh… como lo siento, estas bien…

Srta. Mino: niños tranquilícense… kinomoto, vayamos a limpiarte….

Genial ahora tenia la atención de todos… que acaso no puede pasar desapercibida… pero no… como le gusta llamar la atención.. desde ese momento la odie…. Terminaron las clases y llegamos a la mansión Li… de pronto sucedió algo inesperado mi tía Leran tuvo un accidente y mi primo se fue… si se fue… al parecer ella se cayo de la escalera y se fracturo una pierna… y por su puesto mi primo se fue de Paris y no lo volví a ver….. se despidió cortésmente y se fue al aeropuerto en donde tomo el jet de la familia y no lo volví a ver… mis padres me consolaron un tiempo en la cena hasta que …

Mina: hija y dime como te fue hoy en el colegio…

Meiling: bien gracias madre…

Han: que bien hija… sabes si una niña de tu edad… Kinomoto.. si … esta contigo…

Meiling: no… no lo ce… no conocí a mucha gente hoy…

Han: que lastima.. si llega a estar contigo, es buena oportunidad para que establezcas una amistad con ella…

Meiling: que ¿? Pero … por que… padre ¿?

Han: su padre es dueño de todo…. Lo apodan e gran Midas todo lo que toca se convierte en oro, y eso en nuestro negocio nos vendría bien…

Meiling: esta bien…

Han: prométeme que serás su amiga…

Meiling: lo prometo….

De pronto surgió dentro de mi más odio…. La odiaba….esos recuerdos aun me dolían…claro que con el paso de los años mis padres no se enteraron de nada de que yo la molestaba… si es lo que se merecía…. No mas… me las ingeniaba para mentirles a mis padres, pero ya volviendo a la realidad.. se acercó a nosotras y de pronto su olor a flores… dios no podía ser tan perfecta…. Y de pronto.. lo solté…

Meiling: vaya kinomoto, tu si sabes dar una buena impresión el primer día…

Rika: dirás…una horrible impresión…

Ella corrió, no se merecía nada mas….empezaron las clases y la vi en el fondo solitaria… sin amigos… eso me traía una felicidad…me inscribí a ballet, actuación y natación donde era la mejor…. Sin duda.. el día termino y paso al siguiente…. Llegue mas temprano y de pronto note que no estaba ella.. si.. al fin se había ido, pero no tardo en llegar….se sentó y note algo extraño…. Su cabello suelto… me dio una rabia… quien le dio permiso… de hacer eso… que no sabe que no puede… simplemente no puede.. todo mundo la veía.. no…. Termino la 1 hora y me dirigí con mi sequito de amigas a ella…. Pero note que estaba con alguien hablando… un chico y guapo… no .. no podía….

Meiling: vaya… pero si es kinomoto… así que decidiste no peinarlo verdad…. Hoy nos das el honor de verte tan arreglada… dinos a que se debe eso…

Y por fin la puse en su lugar….hasta que

Eriol: discúlpame.. pero creo que estas en un error, la srta. Kinomoto se ve muy bien…

Quien se creía que era para hablarme así… y como podía defender… a ese adefesio…. Noooo…

Meiling: oh… no sabia que tenias ya novio… igual de perdedor que tu… que va….vámonos chicas, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo …

Me fui fue tan repulsivo ver eso… pero después lo solucionaría, mi primo estaba próximo a llegar y juntos derrotaríamos a esa basura, y mas si podría manipularlo.. si eso haría… pero porque tardaba tanto… ya estamos a 2 días y aun no llega a Paris…. Que pasaría… tranquilízate… me dirigí a mi clase de actuación…. Como adoraba hacer esto.. me salía tan natural.. y era una de las mejores…. Siempre protagonizaba el estelar… y este invierno no habría duda de que seria yo…

**CONOZCAN A ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA**

NUEVA VIDA EN Paris… vivía desde pequeño en Inglaterra y ahora este cambio se debía a mi padre… el conde Clow Hiagizawa… y lady Nakuru Hiragizawa, los amaba pero ellos estaba absortos en su trabajo… amaban mucho su trabajo… mi padre es político y mi madre es su consultora, se conocieron en la corte inglesa se enamoraron y se casaron…. Trabajaban todo el dia y si no bastara tenían que asistir a sus reuniones sociales o fiestas sociales como solia llamarlo yo… era una costumbre que no importaba… subí al BMW y baje a mi nueva guarida.. EXCELLENCE solía llamarse todos unos niños ricos… no socializaba porque tendría… era incomodo.. Ya que.. Cuando me acostumbrara a este ambiente.. Mis padres volverían a irse… odiaba eso.. Así que opte esta vez por no hablar ni socializar… entre al salón y me senté casi al fondo se fueron llenando los lugares y después la vi…. Era un ángel de cabellera castaña su cabello se movía con el aire por inercia y dios percibía desde la entraba su olor a flores ….. Su aroma me cautivo.. Y esos ojos… y ahí me di cuenta…. Me hipnotizo y no me quejaba… era de lo mas hermosa… triste se le notaba… asi que decidi armarme de valor y….

Sakura: pero que..

Etiol: disculpa… mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa(sonríe)… disculpa que te moleste, pero podrias pasarme tus apuntes de ayer es que no asistí… y…

QUE DEMONIOS DIJE… bravo.. los apuntes… dios.. que patético.. de seguro ha de creer que soy un perdedor… bravo….

Sakura: si no hay problema….

Bueno creo que no noto lo patético que soy gracias al cielo…..

Eriol: gracias… ah…

Sakura: me llamo Sakura kinomoto….

Eriol: mucho gusto… (sonríe).

Le sonreí y ella solo volvió a sus apuntes y yo no pude concentrarme de pronto en… que era.. asi Algebra…. Dios…tranquilízate… respira y concéntrate.. de pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba dibujando….sus ojos en mi cuaderno.. Que patético… seguía las materias extras.. Frustrante ya no la veria… asi que decidi cambiar mi táctica….

Eriol: disculpa.. sakura…. Te puedo llamar así verdad…

Punto para mi si… asi vamos.. Mejorando….

Sakura: si .. eriol ¿?

Que bien se oye mi nombre en sus labios… oh por dios.. Respira….

Eriol: eriol esta bien.. (sonríe)… veras tengo clase de piano y no se donde queda podrías decirme por donde debo…

Sakura: música clásica ¿?

Eiol: si.. (avergonzado) me gusta mucho…

Menos un punto.. de seguro cree que eres rarito… no..

Sakura: a mi también… yo toco el violín…y creo que estaremos en la misma clase… así que podríamos…

Ella toca el violín… mi musa… y quiere que vayamos juntos… rápido asiente…..

Eriol: claro.. me encantaría, para mi seria un honor ser acompañado por alguien tan hermosa….

Sakura (roja): gra….

Que linda se ve asi… moriría por verla otra vez así…..

Meiling: vaya… pero si es kinomoto… así que decidiste no peinarlo verdad…. Hoy nos das el honor de verte tan arreglada… dinos a que se debe eso…

Pero quien es ella… insultándola… no… en mi presencia…..

Eriol: discúlpame.. pero creo que estas en un error, la srta. Kinomoto se ve muy bien…

Eso la detendrá…..

Meiling: oh… no sabia que tenias ya novio… igual de perdedor que tu… que va….vámonos chicas, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo …

Maldita arpía… bueno aunque no se oye mal su novio… enfócate…..

Eriol: estas bien… ¿?

Sakura: si… a ella le gusta hacer eso…

Pero por que…..

Eriol: y porque no le dices nada ¿?

Sakura: y porque hacerlo… vamos o llegaremos tarde….

Llegamos a la sala de música ella se dirigió al fondo y yo solo la seguí… la seguí mas de una vez…. Espero que no lo haya notado….. vi que guardaba su violín y de pronto la tome de su mano…

Sakura: pero que?

Eriol: lo siento.. bella dama, pero podrías… tu… podrías..

Sakura: si.. dime..

Eriol: querrías acompañarme al almuerzo…

Lo solte por fin… respira… tranquilo… tal vez fue algo muy precipitado….

Sakura: yo ¿?

Eriol: si tu… claro si no se molestan tus amigos… o tu.. novio…

Sakura: amigos… novio?

Eriol: claro… una mujer tan hermosa, debe estar repleto…

De pronto se rio… mucho… se estaba burlando de mi.. pero como.. yo…

Sakura: jajajajajajaj… debes estar bromeando….

Eriol: disculpa….

No entendia nada….

Sakura: lo siento… es que yo no tengo amigos…. Ni mucho menos novio, veras aquí todo mundo me odia, veras soy una Kinomoto…. La dueña de media ciudad, altanera, presumida, orgullosa, bueno eso es lo que dicen de mi todos…. Y por lo tanto no tengo amigos…

Eriol: pues bella dama… yo soy su primer amigo (besa su mano).

Ningún amigo pensé…. Pero como…. Bese su mano sus manos suaves con olor a flor…. Amaba su olor….

Sakura: en serio ¿?... quieres serlo? Aunque sea ¿?

Eriol: no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quienes son los Kinomoto, pero yo vengo de Inglaterra y no creo estar interesado en saber eso… a menos que quieras conocer a mi padre Clow, el le encantaría conocer tu padre… pero en lo que respecta a mi no…

Y era verdad quienes son los Kinomoto…. Basta volvamos…

Sakura: pues… gracias…

Eriol: vayamos a comer… que tengo un poco de hambre…

Llegamos al comedor, abrí una silla y se sentó y yo a su lado, volví a hablar con ella…

Eriol: y dime que clases seleccionaste?

Sakura: pues a parte de violín.. estoy en equitación y esgrima…

Eriol: yo también estoy en esas… y también en ajedrez…

Otro punto menos… ya cree que eres nerd o un ñoño…pero que hacia mi boca… soltaba palabras sin pensarlo

Sakura: tu juegas ajedrez?

Eriol: claro… no soy muy bueno, pero me gusta…

Sakura: vaya…

Eriol: después del descanso sigue idiomas, ciencias y literatura…

Cambie el tema…. No quería que me dijera otra cosa… era vergonzoso…

Sakura: asi es… y por fin nos iremos de esta prisión…

Eriol: si.. lo ce….dilo por ti yo tengo ajedrez después de clases…

Sakura: oh…. Como lo

Eriol: descuida, lo que me parece sorprendente es que una Srta. como tu sacrifique sus fines de semana en esas materias, equitación es el sábado y esgrima el domingo…. Algo en especial ¿?

Tonto… tal vez le gusta y ya… HIragizawa aprende a callar ya…..

Sakura: pues… veras… la verdad es que… mi padre viaja mucho y yo siempre estoy sola en casa… claro con la servidumbre, pero aun así..

Eriol: estas sola… te entiendo por eso también opte por esos talleres,

Sakura: en serio tu también

Eriol: claro… mi padre trabaja y mi madre también así que.. no es bueno tanta soledad.

Sakura: lo ce…

Bueno al menos tenemos algo en común con ella….me agradaba.. Sakura Kinomoto…llego el final del dia y llegue a la mansión Hiragizawa y por primera vez cena con mis padres….

Clow: como te fue en la escuela ¿?

Eriol: bien gracias…

Nakuru: nos da gusto…

Eriol: padre, sabes acaso quienes son los Kinomoto…

Clow: (casi escupe su vino) a… que se debe eso…

Eriol: veras… hoy conocí a una señorita… somos amigos… se llama Sakura Kinomoto… y

Clow: en serio….Eriol no podría estar mas orgulloso, esa amistad quiero que la conserves… esa familia es una de las mejores de todo Europa y Asia… tal vez podrías sentar cabeza y..

Nakuru: casarse en algunos años…

Clow: pero que felicidad le traerás a la familia.

Eriol: aguarden… casarse ¿?

Clow: seria espectacular… pero por lo pronto quiero que esa amistad continúe…. Así que no molestes a tu amiga… y es una orden jovencito..

Eriol: si (asentí)…

En que me había metido, pero ser su esposo… pero si tengo 17 años casi 18 pero no…. Aun no….

**Continuara….**

Espero que les haya gustado saludos…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN **

**SAKURA**

Un nuevo día empezó, la semana corrió súper rápido.. quien diría que esos días se iban volando… hoy era sábado…. Equitación…. Entre por el ala oeste ya que me quedaba mas cerca baje y me puse mi uniforme blanco con negro… Salí y escogí mi caballo Kero un semental color miel desde hace varios a los el y yo compartíamos un vinculo…lo acaricie y lo monte…. Empezamos la clase y el maestro nos dio instrucciones y las seguimos uno a uno fui saltando los obstáculos recibiendo unos aplausos y felicitaciones del profesor solo agradecí con una sonrisa Salí de los vestuarios y me encontré con Eriol…..

Eriol: estuviste estupenda hoy…

Sakura: gracias…. Tu también…

Eriol: pero que va…

Sakura: veras… yo… quisiera…

Eriol: hmmm ¿

Sakura: veras mañana domingo a las 7 mi… mi madrastra…. Ella… ya te conté que es diseñadora

Eriol: si…

Sakura: veras faltaba una modelo y yo la suplantare así que… me preguntaba… si tu … podrias…

Eriol: claro…

Sakura: gracias… no sabes como necesitare a un amigo que me de ánimos…

Eriol: claro (sonríe)… nos vemos mañana

Vi como se iba y me dio tanto gusto que fuera… me acerque a la camioneta extasiada de felicidad… wow esto era tener un amigo… me gustaba….volví a la mansión y dormí… mañana seria un día pesado…dormí feliz después de mucho tiempo, comenzó domingo y por si no fuera poco… grite de emoción despertando a todos…. Desayune y me dirigí a mi clase de esgrima… entre a los vestidores y opte por el negro…entro el profesor….

Ian: bueno muchachos aremos equipos…..

Alfabéticamente… a Eriol lo asignaron con otro… frustrante… compostura Sakura….

Ian: Kinomoto.. te toca con Li.

QUE ¿? LI ¿? Escuche bien… MEILING aquí…. No no puede ser…. Solo levante mi mano y de pronto se puso en guardia….empezamos calentando, era buena, pero ella una chica refinada de sociedad…. No podía era mi momento de la revancha así que di pelea… pronto la derrote…

Ian: muy bien Kinomoto.. veo que has mejorado.

Me quite la careta y se rompió mi liga y mi cabello todo enredado salió…. Odiaba eso…

Sakura: estas bien ¿? (sarcasmo )…

Por fin mi venganza…. Pero que se quito la careta y no era Meiling… quien rayos era el….. debo estar soñando… un chico de ojos castaños…. Ojos marrones… que hermosos… dios.. tranquila…

Syaoran: si.. vaya no creí que una chica me fuese a ganar… soy Li.. Syaoran.

De pronto.. me ofreció su mano y no lo acepte…..ese orgullo, tan altanero… solo le di la espalda y Salí de la clase… enojo… frustración sentía… en ese momento… Syaoran Li… mi lista negra la encabezaba el… bueno no es para tanto pero diablos… quien se creía que era… un Li al fin y al cabo… Salí apresurada de la escuela y fui a mi presentación o mi tortura… y ahí estaba enojada maquillándome y arreglándome un poco la cabellera y por fin lista para la pasarela…. Aunque aun faltaba la gente y las entrevistas… este mundo era incomodo para mi…pero ha decir verdad yo solita me metí en esto… me pude haber negado pero yo accedí…pero heme aquí… cambie mis nervios por sonrisas bajo el espejo… Salí después de horas eternas…. Nunca acabaría este día… Salí de pronto… y camine hasta el final.. Pose y retorne así fueron unas veces y termino… al fin….. me sentí aliviada….regrese al camerino y recibí unas rosas rojas de Eriol…ahh.. que dulce… estaba apunto de cambiarme cuando de pronto sentí una mano….

Sakura: pero que….

Syaoran: que bien lo hiciste Kinomoto…..

Sakura: Li.. pero tu que haces aquí….

Syaoran: creo que todo el mundo esta aquí…. Mi familia es Li debe estar en estos eventos…

Sakura: me refiero… aquí… en mi camerino…

Syaoran: solo vine a felicitarte… wow rosas rojas… que cursi….

Sakura: no es cursi… es romántico…

Syaoran: si tu lo dices….

Sakura: si alguien como tu no lo entendería nunca… estar enamorado no esta en el protocolo de un Li.

Syaoran: a que te refieres ¿?

Sakura: a ver… alguien como tu no reconocería el amor aunque lo golpeara…

Syaoran: ya me he enamorado…

Sakura: así… pues felicidades… pero por tu cara creo que no eres feliz… tal vez no sea amor…

Syaoran: y como comprobaría esa teoría tuya ¿?

Sakura: no lo ce… tal vez…. Un apretón de manos, un abrazo, un .. un .. beso…

Syaoran: un beso… wow.. y has comprobado ya tu teoría…

Sakura: claro…

Mentira… dios.. Que hago como llegamos a esta platica.. Cállate ya….

Sakura: pero si me permites, me tengo que cambiar me esperan…. (se volteo al espejo)

Syaoran: no sabia que te gustara el romance… alguien de tu… tipo.. pensé que optarías por algo más rudo…

Sakura: alguien de mi tipo ¿?... sabes que.. no quiero oír esto.. LARGATE YA DE AQUÍ.

ALGUIEN COMO YO ¿? QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES… TRANQUILA… 1…2…

Syaoran: (la volteo) pero que modales tienes…

Sakura: gracias.. pero si me permites..

Syaoran: no te permito (sujeto del brazo y la beso).

Sakura: pero … que… que haces….

Syaoran: solo me quise comprobar tu teoría… y vaya… hasta pronto… kinomoto…

ME BESO…. PORQUE ¿?... y porque no me puedo mover.. Quería comprobar mi teoría… acaso.. esta loco… ahhhh… rabia es lo que sentía en este momento… me cambie rápidamente no quería ver a ese de nuevo… topármelo… nunca… Salí y subí tan rápido con Nadeshiko..

Nadeshiko: estuviste fabulosa….

Sakura: gracias…

Nadeshiko: unos amigos míos… quieren trabajar contigo pronto… espero que aceptes algunas propuestas si lo deseas… te agradezco mucho que me hayas hecho este favor… gracias.

Sakura: no fue nada… y si quiero ver esas propuestas…. (sonreí).

Llegamos a la mansión baje con rapidez y me tope con unas maletas moradas… que demonios… no.. ya se van… que mal y yo que apenas…. Que piensas Sakura… no…pero de pronto vi una persona de vestido morado, alta, cabello negro, muy blanca, pálida y ojos negros… penetrantes…. Pero quien era ella….

Nadeshiko: Tomoyo…..(la abraza) ya llegaste… al fin… (besa su frente) como te extrañe… no llegarías después…

Tomoyo: no… mama (sonríe) término mi curso antes así que decidí venir antes y mas porque estoy perdiendo clases…

CLASES ¿? ESPEREN ¿?

Sakura: como que clases ¿?

Tomoyo: hola… soy Tomoyo.. tu debes ser Sakura.. mucho gusto (hizo una reverencia)… si mama aun no te lo dice ¿?... estudiaremos juntas… no es emocionante…

EMOCIONANTE ¿? ESO ERA TERRIBLE… TRANQUILA…1..2…3…10…. NOOOOO

Nadeshiko: que bueno que ya se conocen… pero bueno ya es buena hora para ir a descansar.. es muy noche y mañana hay escuela… así que a dormir… dormirás en la habitación continua a la de Sakura… vayan…

Tomoyo: Sakura… y dime como te la pasaste hoy ¿?

Sakura: muy bien… gracias (sonreí)

Tomoyo: me da gusto.. mama me dijo que modelarías… y a decir .. eres muy mona y no dudo que no hayas hecho un bien trabajo.. se nota que naciste para ser modelo..

Sakura: ( sonrojada)… ahmmm .. gracias.. aquí esta tu habitación y la mía esta a lado si necesitas…

Tomoyo: pero que amable.. gracias… (sonríe)…

Me dirigí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro… dios esto esta empeorando cada vez mas y mas….ya no aguanto… me arroje a la cama y dormí… pensando en que todo fue un sueño….. un mal sueño…. Desperté, me arregle recogí mi cabello y baje y ahí estaba mi hermanastra…. TOMOYO…. Se veía bien con el uniforme… debo decirlo.. muy bien.. se me acerco..

Tomoyo: muy buenos días… sabes.. puedo….

Sakura: que ¿?

Me quito mi liga de mi cabello….

Tomoyo: perfecto…..así te vez mejor… ahora vayamos no queremos llegar tarde verdad…

Solo asentí, subimos a la camioneta y ella observaba a mi querida ciudad con asombro, turisteando, llegamos a nuestro destino y debo decirlo, nunca vi tantos rostros que me miraban dentro de años…supongo que Tomoyo es muy guapa.. Llegamos al salón y de pronto vi que mi lugar estaba ocupado….

Tomoyo: que sucede?

Sakura: lo siento es que mi asiento esta…. Ocupado…

Tomoyo: ocupado.. por quien ¿?

Sakura: no lo ce…. Solo dejo sus cosas…

Eriol: buenos días… Sakura…y… ahmm

Tomoyo: Tomoyo Amiyama…..

Sakura: es mi….hermanas….

Tomoyo: hermana.

Eriol: mucho gusto… (besa su mano)… soy Eriol Hiragizawa y es todo un placer conocerla señorita…oh.. Sakura, veo que no nos sentaremos juntos hoy…

Ese beso, me causo un dolor de estomago,.. Tranquila.. Solo fue amable…

Sakura: lo siento… mucho, pero no es mi culpa…alguien ocupo mi lugar antes así que me sentare solo un lugar enfrente…

Eriol: perfecto… pero quien estará sentado ahí ¿?

Syaoran: yo… Syaoran, Li…

Sakura: tu….. pero que haces aquí ¿?

Syaoran: estudio aquí….

Sakura: así.. pero nunca te vi aquí…

Syaoran: estudio aquí desde hoy… vengo de Hong-Kong.

Sakura: perfecto.. bueno Li.. quiero informarte que estas en mi asiento….

Syaoran: creí que los asientos no estaban asignados ¿?

Sakura: no.. no lo están..

Syaoran: entonces sobrevivirás…

Sakura: tu…..

Srta. Clare: buenos días muchachos, siéntense y comencemos…..

Me dedique a sentarme frente a Li, a lado mio estaba Tomoyo y atrás de ella mi amigo Eriol, suspire… no me gusta esto.. en toda la clase no dejo de tocarme mi cabello… ese Li que se cree.. Primero me insulta en clase de esgrima, después me besa, y ahora roba mi lugar.. Grandioso….lo odio no cabe duda…. Creo que ya ahora mismo encabeza mi lista… termino mi tortura.. Si Algebra y recogí mis cosas…

Sakura: Tomoyo.. quieres que vayamos juntas a tu clase.. esta cerca de la mía.. canto verdad ¿

Tomoyo: si.. si no es mucha molestia..

Sakura: descuida…. Eriol nos vamos…

Eriol: si mis bellas damas..

Y nos fuimos los 3 omitiendo a ese pesado de Li, ignorándolo mas bien.. se lo merecía.. Nos dirigimos hacia el salón…

Eriol: así que cantas..

Tomoyo (roja): solo un poco…

Eriol: deberías dejarnos alguna vez oírte…

Tomoyo: claro.. solo espero que les guste…

Sakura: bueno este es tu salón.. suerte nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Tomoyo: gracias y diviértanse…

La vimos entrar al salón y nos dirigimos al nuestro, estaba un poco mas lejos… llegamos y no creerán quien estaba ahí… Li… al parecer tocaba la … viola… dios.. Eso no puede estar pasándome… creo que en mi otra vida me porte de lo peor.. Porque justo en esta estaba pagando por mucho…. Me senté en el único lugar disponible.. Junto a él, ya que Eriol tenia la silla del piano… me senté enojada.. Suspire y tocamos como en todas las clases.. Acabamos y guarde rápidamente mis cosas…

Eriol: lista ¿?

Sakura: si.. ya voy..

Eriol: hola… Li, no te había visto (sonríe)… quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

Que diga que no…no… porque Eriol, de parte de quien estas….

Syaoran: pues yo…

Meiling: Syaoran…..(lo abraza) listo para ir a almorzar…

Y ahí estaba esa pesada, no la había visto en todo el día hasta ahora…me miro, me frunció el seño y…

Meiling: Kinomoto, veo que sigues siendo tan…. Tan… espantosa.. deberías arreglarte un poco…

Ahí vamos de nuevo… tome mi bolso y cuando me di la vuelta…

Syaoran: Meiling deberías disculparte con Kinomoto…

Meiling: pero que ¿?... que dices?

Syaoran: no es apropiado que una dama hable así, y menos una Li, acaso no te han educado bien….

NO. ELLA FUE CRIADA POR LOBOS… NI POR LOBOS, TODAVIA ELLOS SABIAN CRIAR BIEN A SUS CRIAS…

Meiling: no lo hare…

Syaoran: como quieras….Kinomoto a nombre de mi familia, te pido una disculpa por esta niña malcriada y para compasártelo por que no almorzamos juntos..

Sakura: no..es..

Eriol: bien.. vayamos a almorzar…

Eriol tan oportuno como siempre, y nos dirigimos al comedor, donde Tomoyo ya nos esperaba…. Eriol y Syaoran abrieron al mismo tiempo la silla, y opte por sentarme en la que Eriol me ofreció, Tomoyo mientras se reía, y Li un poco enfadado se sentó a mi lado, pedimos de almorzar y fue de lo mas incomoda nuestro almuerzo verán…

Eriol: y dinos Li, en que talleres estas…

Syaoran: música clásica, equitación y esgrima…

En ese momento quería escupir el agua que bebía en ese instante.. que … acaso.. esta en todas mis clases… que… cuando paso esto…

Eriol: vaya… veo que las mismas que Sakura….

Syaoran: sa… Sakura ¿?

Eriol: Kinomoto.

Solo asentí y me dedique a beber otro sorbo de agua y mirar hacia otras mesas, esquivando las miradas….

Eriol: y Tomoyo. Te puedo llamar así

Tomoyo: claro.. solo si me dejas llamarte Eriol..

Eriol: por supuesto… dime en que clases estas…

Tomoyo: canto, ballet y natación…

Eriol: que interesante….

No se en que momento, Eriol se intereso en Tomoyo, acaso ya no era su amiga…. Mi semblante se puso triste mientras Tomoyo y Eriol reían…

**CONTINUARA…**

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS….


	4. Chapter 4

**CONOZCAN A SYAORAN-LI.**

Mi vida la resumía, en una sola palabra ABURRICION…. Así era mi vida, Hong-Kong mi ciudad natal y donde crecí, era bonita, pero a decir verdad, siempre he estado solo, de reunión en reunión, ya que soy el único Hombre en mi familia y yo llevaría a cargo los negocios de mi familia los Li.. volvería a Paris, de niño fui creo que tenia 5 años.. Algo así.. No recuerdo, ese día me enamore, de una niña muy hermosa cabellera castaña y ojos verdes.. amor a primera vista… pero no la volví a ver, ya que regrese muy rápido y no volví, ahora mis 17 años vuelvo, y aun no la olvido, mis padre me envían a que termine mis estudios, ya que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, y quiere mi padre que aprenda algo útil en la escuela o mejor dicho me relacione bien con esos niños ricos… y así salvar la empresa…llegue después de varios días, llegue un viernes y el sábado tenia clase de equitación… que va.. no quería ir, pero bueno eso era o estar solo todo el día, ya que mi prima tenia Ballet, así que opte por ir, baje de la camioneta y me vestí, el profesor nos daba instrucciones y cada quien hizo su papel, pero el ultimo de nosotros, me sorprendió, esquivaba los obstáculo uno a uno, sin dificultad… y ahí la vi de nuevo… nunca podría olvidar esos ojos verdes…. Unas esmeraldas que me hipnotizaron desde niño… terminamos la clase y cada quien fue a los vestidores, me cambie con rapidez y…

Yamazaki: hola.. mi nombre es Takashi Yamazaki.. y tu eres

Syaoran… Li, Syaoran…

Yamazaki: mucho gusto, así que eres primo de Meiling, Li.

Syaoran: si.

Yamazaki (sonriendo): que bueno y dime que te pareció la clase…

Syaoran: muy buena.. estaba un poco corto de practica pero. Oye, podría preguntarte algo…

Yamazaki: si dime…

Syaoran: el ultimo que hizo la ronda…

Yamazaki: oh.. ya veo, Kinomoto, ella es una de las mejores…

Syaoran: Kinomoto..

Yamazaki: si ella es hija de el gran midas… muy seria y muy reservada, discúlpame… Li, tengo una reunión por la tarde y ya voy retrasado.

Syaoran: discúlpame a mi.. por robarte unos minutos.

Yamazaki: no hay cuidado, nos vemos…

Salí rápidamente y ahí la vi, hablando con un chico, pero que… de pronto mi corazón se paro… que hacia ella hablando con el.. Acaso.. Era su novio… me acerque lentamente y alcance a oír unas cosas.

Sakura: veras mañana domingo a las 7 mi… mi madrastra…. Ella… ya te conté que es diseñadora

Eriol: si…

Sakura: veras faltaba una modelo y yo la suplantare así que… me preguntaba… si tu… podrías…

Me dio tanta rabia… lo estaba invitando a... Salir... Que demonios... no esto no me puede estar pasando….

Eriol: claro…

Sakura: gracias… no sabes como necesitare a un amigo que me de ánimos…

Eriol: claro (sonríe)… nos vemos mañana

Vi como subió a su camioneta y se fue, yo decidí irme enojado…. Mi amor… mi primer amor… ya tenia dueño…llegue a la mansión y dormí, desperté muy temprano al día siguiente y fui a esgrima, aun estaba furioso, así que me desquitaría en clase, opte por un uniforme blanco con verde y entro el profesor…

Ian: bueno muchachos aremos equipos….. Kinomoto.. te toca con Li.

Kinomoto.. porque me suena… demonios.. Enfócate.. Eres un Li…me puse en guardia y dios… como peleaba este Kinomoto… y de pronto sucedió lo peor, caí y perdí… PERDI … YO ¿? QUE ACASO EL MUNDO ESTA EN MI CONTRA ¿? Nooo.. Bueno era mi primera derrota en mis 17 años, siempre fui PERFECTO ya que esta PROHIBIDO PERDER… era un LI… vi como se quito la careta y ahí vi esa cabellera y esos ojos dios.. Era acaso… si era ella… tan hermosa…. Me

Sakura: estas bien ¿? (sarcasmo)…

Me pregunto sarcásticamente… acaso.. Pero que… me quite la careta y de pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en excepción… acaso me confundió con Meiling….

Syaoran: si.. vaya no creí que una chica me fuese a ganar… soy Li.. Syaoran.

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella se dio la vuelta y salió… pero que… por que… no le hice nada.. diablos… termino la clase y no la volví a ver, llegue a la mansión y ahí estaba mi prima esperándome…

Meiling: Syaoran.. ya vamos tarde… así que no tardes..

Syaoran: esta bien

Subí y me bañe y me cambie, no quería ir a esa pasarela, odiaba eso, pero tenia que, una obligación y una promesa que le hice a mi prima.. baje y nos fuimos y empezó el desfile vi una a una las modelos, vaya que delgadas y feas estaban… hasta que.. era ella de nuevo… no separe mi vista de ella, ni siquiera parpadee…

Meiling: esa kinomoto… que hace allá….

Ignore a mi prima y vi como, salía una y otra vez, diablos, era tan hermosa… termino el desfile y me percate que ahí estaba ese amigo suyo o su novio… me enfureció, así que fui a los vestidores, y ahí estaba ella con una bata rosa que diablos, quería quitársela y hacerla mía… mía… calma esas hormonas… me acerque y toque su hombro….

Sakura: pero que….

Syaoran: que bien lo hiciste Kinomoto…..

Sakura: Li.. pero tu que haces aquí….

Syaoran: creo que todo el mundo esta aquí…. Mi familia es Li debe estar en estos eventos…

Sakura: me refiero… aquí… en mi camerino…

Syaoran: solo vine a felicitarte… wow rosas rojas… que cursi….

Esas rosas de seguro son de ese novio, no… rabia sentía.. Porque…

Sakura: no es cursi… es romántico…

Syaoran: si tu lo dices….

Sakura: si alguien como tu no lo entendería nunca… estar enamorado no esta en el protocolo de un Li.

Syaoran: a que te refieres ¿?

Y vuelve ella a ofenderme, acaso… no sabe quien soy… por que lo hace…..

Sakura: a ver… alguien como tu no reconocería el amor aunque lo golpeara…

Syaoran: ya me he enamorado…

Si, de ti… solamente, pero cuenta…

Sakura: así… pues felicidades… pero por tu cara creo que no eres feliz… tal vez no sea amor…

Syaoran: y como comprobaría esa teoría tuya ¿?

Sakura: no lo ce… tal vez…. Un apretón de manos, un abrazo, un .. un .. beso…

Y ahí tuve una idea… un beso… un beso.. si así ella nunca me olvidaría…

Syaoran: un beso… wow.. y has comprobado ya tu teoría…

Sakura: claro…

Diablos, me enfurecí, ya lo ha besado a él.. A EL.. Que le pasa…. Ya te robaron tu primer beso.. No….

Sakura: pero si me permites, me tengo que cambiar me esperan…. (se volteo al espejo)

Syaoran: no sabia que te gustara el romance… alguien de tu… tipo.. pensé que optarías por algo más rudo…

Sakura: alguien de mi tipo ¿?... sabes que.. no quiero oír esto.. LARGATE YA DE AQUÍ.

LARGATE ¿? No no lo hare…..

Syaoran: (la volteo) pero que modales tienes…

Sakura: gracias.. pero si me permites..

Syaoran: no te permito (sujeto del brazo y la beso).

Con ese beso.. Sentí como mi corazón quería explotar, sentí todas mis hormonas disparadas en fuegos artificiales, perfecto.. la solté y me di cuenta ella tiene que ser mía… lo decidí…. La conquistaría.. no dejaría que ese fulano me quitara esto….

Sakura: pero… que… que haces….

Syaoran: solo me quise comprobar tu teoría… y vaya… hasta pronto… kinomoto…

Me fui extasiado, feliz, sonriente volví a la mansión Li esperando el lunes ahh.. Suspiraba una y otra vez…. Me levante temprano y Meiling y yo nos fuimos, escape de ella y sus amigas y opte por sentarme hasta atrás, nunca me gustaba ser el primero, Salí a tomar un poco de aire, era aun temprano y cuando volví la vi… hablando con el… acaso estaba el también en esta clase…. Me acerque

Sakura: es mi….hermanas….

Tomoyo: hermana.

Eriol: mucho gusto… (besa su mano)… soy Eriol Hiragizawa y es todo un placer conocerla señorita…oh.. Sakura, veo que no nos sentaremos juntos hoy…

Y ahí vi, que ese fulano, era un mujeriego, conquistando a cualquier mujer, se le atravesaba, pero no me quitaría lo mio.. no.. era solo mio…..

Sakura: lo siento… mucho, pero no es mi culpa…alguien ocupo mi lugar antes asi que me sentare solo un lugar enfrente…

Eriol: perfecto… pero quien estará sentado ahí ¿?

Y ahí intervine….

Syaoran: yo… Syaoran, Li…

Sakura: tu….. pero que haces aquí ¿?

Syaoran: estudio aquí….

Sakura: así.. pero nunca te vi aquí…

Syaoran: estudio aquí desde hoy… vengo de Hong-Kong.

Sakura: perfecto.. bueno Li.. quiero informarte que estas en mi asiento….

Syaoran: creí que los asientos no estaban asignados ¿?

Sakura: no.. no lo están..

Syaoran: entonces sobrevivirás…

Sakura: tu…..

Srta. Clare: buenos días muchachos, siéntense y comencemos…..

No debí hablarle así, pero ella tenia la culpa, me ponía de malas cuando le hablaba a ese tipo, Algebra… donde soy lo mejor.. los números se me dan pero no podía concentrarme… su cabello olía a fresas, con lilas y ahh… que olor, quería voltearla y besarla hasta que mis labios quedaras exhaustos, pero en vez de eso, opte por agarrar un mechón de su cabello… como amaba su cabello… termino la clase y recogió velozmente sus cosas….

Sakura: Tomoyo.. quieres que vayamos juntas a tu clase.. esta cerca de la mía.. canto verdad ¿

Tomoyo: si.. si no es mucha molestia..

Sakura: descuida…. Eriol nos vamos…

Eriol: si mis bellas damas..

Me ignoro de nuevo, pero quien se creía que era, Salí disparado y fui a mi clase de música clásica, tocaba la viola desde pequeño, mi madre me lo impuso y por qué no tener esto como materias extras….llegue y me senté casi al fondo y espere… pero ya vería esa Kinomoto, vaya que ignorarme… no se lo iba a permitir… voltee hacia la puerta y la vi, y no creerán se sentó a mi lado… pero bueno.. era el único lugar disponible, pero aun así, me encanto que estuviera a mi lado, empezamos a tocar, termino la clase y guardo de nuevo sus cosas y de pronto apareció EL… acaso que no la dejaba sola…

Eriol: lista ¿?

Sakura: si.. ya voy..

Eriol: hola… Li, no te había visto (sonríe)… quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

CONTIGO NUNCA…

Syaoran: pues yo…

Meiling: Syaoran…..(lo abraza) listo para ir a almorzar…

Y ahí estaba mi calamidad, por que me abrazaba, eso no es lo mio…. Se volteo y vio a mi amada

Meiling: Kinomoto, veo que sigues siendo tan…. Tan… espantosa.. deberías arreglarte un poco…

QUE HACE ¿? INSULTANDO A MI AMADA….. NO… ESO NUNCA…

Syaoran: Meiling deberías disculparte con Kinomoto…

Meiling: pero que ¿?... que dices?

Syaoran: no es apropiado que una dama hable asi, y menos una Li, acaso no te han educado bien….

LA MIRE DE LO MAS FEO Y AUN ASI NO ACCEDIO…

Meiling: no lo hare…

Syaoran: como quieras….Kinomoto a nombre de mi familia, te pido una disculpa por esta niña malcriada y para compensártelo por que no almorzamos juntos..

ME DISCULPE… si yo un Li me disculpe, ella no tenia la culpa, y no tenia por que hacerlo

Sakura: no..es..

Eriol: bien.. vayamos a almorzar…

Ese tipo muy oportuno, me cayó bien su comentario y nos fuimos…. Ahí nos esperaba su hermana Amiyama Tomoyo…. Nos acercamos a la mesa y por ser caballero abrí la silla, al igual que ese tipo y ella… si ELLA…. OPTO POR SU SILLA… LA QUERIA MATAR… pero me senté a su lado enfurecido, ordenamos y ahí ese tipo me investigo…..

Eriol: y dinos Li, en que talleres estas…

Syaoran: música clásica, equitación y esgrima…

Y de pronto, vi como ella se ponía muy pálida, y no me veía, creo que no lo noto que estaba también en equitación, era tan despistada,

Eriol: vaya… veo que las mismas que Sakura….

Syaoran: sa… Sakura ¿?

Eriol: Kinomoto.

Así que su nombre es Sakura, como la flor de cerezo, que me encanta… tan hermosa…. Asentí y de pronto la conversación tomo un giro….

Eriol: y Tomoyo. Te puedo llamar así

Tomoyo: claro.. solo si me dejas llamarte Eriol..

Eriol: por supuesto… dime en que clases estas…

Tomoyo: canto, ballet y natación…

Eriol: que interesante….

No se en que momento, ese tipo se intereso en la Srta. Amiyama, pero me dio felicidad, voltee a ver a mi amada, y ahí estaba asustada, triste… pero que tenia el… que yo no… por que no me veía como a el… diablos…


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**ERIOL**

Después de la pasarela de Sakura, no la vi, me tuve que retirar antes, llegue a casa y fui recibido por mi madre.

Nakuru: hijo y dime como te fue, en la presentación de Sakura..

Eriol: muy bien, madre, solo que no la pude felicitar,

Nakuru: (sonríe) creo que eso no es problema mandamos unas flores de felicitación a tu nombre..

Eriol: porque hiciste eso madre ¿?

Clow: tenemos que quedar bien con esa familia Eriol….

Eriol: (suspira) esta bien.. no creo que se moleste con ese detalle, si me disculpan, deseo descansar mañana hay escuela…. Buenas noches…

Nakuru: buenas noches hijo, descansa.

Desperté y como siempre, solo, Salí y llegue a la escuela, le explicaría a Sakura que esas flores era como amigos, me gustaba ella lo admito, pero es muy rápido… flores.. no, no debo ir muy rápido o si.. bueno no tocare ese tema si ella no lo toca.. Eso…llego al salón y veo a Sakura acompañada mmmm…. Solo la veo de espaldas y me acerco…..

Eriol: buenos días… Sakura…y… ahmm

Juro que en ese momento dios era un ángel… hermosa… era tan….. Hermosa….eso la definia….me quede absorto de ella….

Tomoyo: Tomoyo Amiyama…..

TOMOYO…. Que hermoso nombre….. Dios tan tonto me veía mirándola, no me importaba…. Definitivamente fue a mor a primera vista… y cuando hablo de amor a primera vista… era cierto…. Olía su fragancia… tulipanes, no me gustan las flores pero en este preciso momento… los amaba…

Sakura: es mi….hermanas….

Tomoyo: hermana.

Eriol: mucho gusto… (besa su mano)… soy Eriol Hiragizawa y es todo un placer conocerla señorita…oh.. Sakura, veo que no nos sentaremos juntos hoy…

Bese su mano y dios…. Fue magnifico, simplemente me enamore mas y mas…. Volví a la realidad, tenia que… no podía dar esa miraba tan pervertida que le emitía a la bella Tomoyo….

Sakura: lo siento… mucho, pero no es mi culpa…alguien ocupo mi lugar antes así que me sentare solo un lugar enfrente…

Eriol: perfecto… pero quien estará sentado ahí ¿?

Syaoran: yo… Syaoran, Li…

Li, tenia un parentesco con Meiling, de seguro, si pensaba molestar a Sakura, no lo permitiría, era mi amiga, y la quería mucho para que jugara con ella, tuvieron una pelea antes de que entrara a clases que no razono mi cerebro estaba absorto en la cara de Tomoyo y vi su sonrisa y me di cuenta, que los miraba con intriga y planeando así que los supe Li estaba enamorado de Sakura y no me molesto en absoluto, y Sakura pude ver que ese enojo era.. amor, lo negara o no… se veían tan bien….

Srta. Clare: buenos días muchachos, siéntense y comencemos…..

Cabe decir que Tomoyo se sentó enfrente de mi, y no me concentre, termino la clase y pronto Sakura me llamo…

Sakura: descuida…. Eriol nos vamos…

Eriol: si mis bellas damas..

Nos fuimos los tres lado derecho Tomoyo, lado Izquierdo Sakura, ahí iba yo… dejamos a Tomoyo en su clase, ella cantaba dios si era un ángel en todos sus aspectos….

Eriol: así que cantas..

Tomoyo (roja): solo un poco…

Eriol: deberías dejarnos alguna vez oírte…

Tomoyo: claro.. solo espero que les guste…

Sakura: bueno este es tu salón.. suerte nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Tomoyo: gracias y diviértanse…

Llegamos al salón y me senté en la silla del piano, pensando en Tomoyo, dios… me había dejado idiotizado… no había otra cosa… termino la clase y fui por Sakura con rapidez, necesitaba ya ver a mi bella dama… mi Tomoyo… mía…..

Eriol: lista ¿?

Sakura: si.. ya voy..

Eriol: hola… Li, no te había visto (sonríe)… quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?

Me percate de Li, y de pronto surgió una idea…jajaja debieron ver la cara de los dos… rojos… jajaja… me había pasado un poco, pero deberían darse una oportunidad los dos…

Syaoran: pues yo…

Meiling: Syaoran…..(lo abraza) listo para ir a almorzar…

Meiling, Li, apareció y de pronto esa pelea… eran celos ¿?... y de pronto lo entendí

Meiling: Kinomoto, veo que sigues siendo tan…. Tan… espantosa.. deberías arreglarte un poco…

Syaoran: Meiling deberías disculparte con Kinomoto…

Meiling: pero que ¿?... que dices?

Syaoran: no es apropiado que una dama hable así, y menos una Li, acaso no te han educado bien….

Vamos, progresando…. Eso me gustaba… Li, estaba progresando… puntos para Li, lo ayudaría… eso no tenia duda…

Meiling: no lo hare…

Syaoran: como quieras….Kinomoto a nombre de mi familia, te pido una disculpa por esta niña malcriada y para compasártelo por que no almorzamos juntos..

Sakura: no…es..

Eriol: bien.. vayamos a almorzar…

De pronto, ahí fui muy oportuno, sonreí y fuimos en silencio al comedor y así que presione un poco a Li, teníamos que conocerlo, y mas mi amiga Sakura….

Eriol: y dinos Li, en que talleres estas…

Syaoran: música clásica, equitación y esgrima…

Eriol: vaya… veo que las mismas que Sakura….

Que coincidencia….. el destino, era tan acertado….

Syaoran: sa… Sakura ¿?

Eriol: Kinomoto.

Eriol: y Tomoyo. Te puedo llamar así

Tomoyo: claro.. solo si me dejas llamarte Eriol..

Eriol: por supuesto… dime en que clases estas…

Tomoyo: canto, ballet y natación…

Eriol: que interesante….

Pero, pronto, lo entendí, no estábamos en ninguna clase juntos, no era para mí, pero no me rendiría…. Así que decidí, interesarme mas en Tomoyo, volvimos a clase, una tras otra, y no volví a cruzar palabra con ella, toda nuestra semana fue así, solo unas cuantas palabras, llego por fin viernes… y de pronto paso algo….

Tomoyo: buenos días.. Eriol, Li….

Li & Eriol: buenos días.

Tomoyo: como saben, pronto será mi cumpleaños y hemos decidido hacer mi familia y yo una fiesta…. En casa con pocas personas y quería invitarlos no es cierto Sakura….

Sakura: si... bueno no se sientan presionados si no pueden…

Eriol: cuando será ¿?

Tomoyo: mañana mismo, espero que puedan ir, nos encantaría a Sakura y a mi,

Como no iría, era la oportunidad de verla, de conocerla más y tratar de conquistarla más…. Vi como Tomoyo observaba más y mas en Li, acaso que… estaba yo pintado, no mis celos, no…. Tenía a cada rato, de interceder y provocar en ella, que me viera... Patético…. Terminaron las clases y vi como Sakura salió demasiado rápido, pero antes de que saliera Tomoyo, agarre su mano con firmeza… no quería que se fuera….

Eriol: disculpa, Tomoyo… quería yo…

Tomoyo: dime..

Eriol: quería ver si tú querías acompañarme hoy a ver una película… veras yo…

Tomoyo: si no hay problema… cuando..

Listo, acepto…amm.. Cuando ¿?

Eriol: si no estas muy ocupada,… hoy… estaría bien… pero si no puedes..

Tomoyo: mmm, si porque no… nos vemos..

Si, saldría con ella… al fin… estaba haciendo algo bien…..

**CONOZCAN A TOMOYO AMIYAMA.**

Desde que llegue a Paris, nunca había estado tan feliz, por mi madre, al fin conoció a un hombre que la quería, ellos se amaban tanto, como amaba sus escenas en la comida o en la cena, cabe destacar que seguían trabajando mucho pero aun así, me daba gusto ya no estaba sola, tenia a mi hermana Sakura, se que era mi hermanastra pero me encantaba estar con ella, llegábamos siempre de la escuela y ella se quedaba en la terraza leyendo y ahí estaba yo tratando de que no estuviera sola, y no es porque me diera lastima, al contrario, quería yo salir de mi soledad con su ayuda….. ella se sentía rara, pero poco a poco fuimos rompiendo el hielo, me conto sus gustos, fuimos un día al centro comercial e hicimos compras millonarias, pero que mas da para eso estaba el dinero, entramos a una tienda y escogí un vestido para ella, uno color turquesa, que tenia un propósito mi fiesta de cumpleaños este sábado… ella lo sabia, estuvo de acuerdo, aunque me sorprendió que era la primera fiesta en esa casa… wow, que raro, pero eso cambiaria….habría mas y mas fiestas…mis padres no estarían, Milán… era la desgracia, así que decidí invitar a varios compañeros de clase, de hecho a toda la escuela, pero Sakura no lo sabe….. Necesita tener mas y mas amigos, Meiling-Li, se había encargado de que todos le tuvieran miedo y eso me entere desde hace poco…. Iba a mi clase de canto sola, ya que Eriol y Sakura iban tarde y yo aun no terminaba de apuntar unas cosas de Algebra….

Tomoyo: adelántese…

Sakura: nos vemos en el almuerzo…

Solo asentí y me dedique a copiar y Salí y vi a Meiling..

Meiling: veo que eres muy amiga de Sakura no?

Tomoyo: si, eso espero…

Meiling: espero que no… veras ella es una Kinomoto…

Tomoyo: Kinomoto ¿?

Meiling: oh, veo que aun no lo sabes, ellos son dueños de media ciudad y de varias, veras Sakura es muy envidiosa y déjame decirte que eso lo ha logrado derrumbando varios trabajos de nuestros compañeros y mira.. no es muy hablado, pero es cierto, su padre es muy ambicioso y varios de mis compañeros han decidido no entablar una amistad con ella…

Tomoyo: oh, ya veo porque no tiene amigos Sakura…

Meiling: si, la verdad que no te deje engañar con esa cara.. discúlpame me tengo que ir y déjame decirte que amo los diseños de tu madre…

Tomoyo: gracias por el consejo y gracias (sonreí).

Me di cuenta porque Sakura era odiada por todos ellos, y me di cuenta que cambiaria eso, no podía ver eso, y menos por que sabia quien había sido la causante de eso… y vaya nadie nadie había descubierto la verdad,,, en estos años.. Cambiaria eso, y como estaba cerca mi cumpleaños era la perfecta oportunidad, no me encantaba mucho eso de ser el centro de atención, pero tenia que hacerlo por ella.. no se merecía esto… invite a toda la escuela, omití a Eriol y Syaoran ya que como eran muy cercanos a ella se lo dirían, no podía arriesgarme a eso….toda la semana paso volando y todo estaba realizado, el banquete, la música, todo…. Era viernes y un día mas mi plan se vería realizado…. Sakura salió con rapidez, estaba un poco nerviosa, guarde mis cosas y dispuse a alcanzarla cuando…

Eriol: disculpa, Tomoyo… quería yo…

Tomoyo: dime..

Eriol: quería ver si tú querías acompañarme hoy a ver una película… veras yo…

Eriol, desde que beso mi mano lo note, el magnetismo que poseíamos, me encantaba, era tan guapo, tan perfecto, lo veía cuando el no lo notaba… lo amaba y de pronto el quería salir conmigo.. si.. no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad….

Tomoyo: si no hay problema… cuando..

Eriol: si no estas muy ocupada,… hoy… estaría bien… pero si no puedes..

Tomoyo: mmm, si porque no… nos vemos..

Asi quede con el en ir al cine, esa tarde llegue al cine y lo vi, con una flor…. Un tulipán morado…. Amaba los tulipanes…. Me sonroje un poco y entramos a ver una película… una comedia romántica… estaba encantada… y de pronto en cada escena romántica veía a Eriol… conmigo… mi cerebro era malo…. Me ponía muy feliz y cuando regresaba me ponía triste, porque eso no pasaría…. Termino la película y fuimos por un café platicamos un poco de la escuela, de los maestros y hablamos de Sakura un poco amaba hablar de ella, es que la admiraba tanto…. Y de pronto, le conte mi plan a Eriol y el me sonrio y me dijo que no diría nada a Sakura que era nuestro secreto… y de pronto …

Eriol: pero sabes guardare este secreto a cabio dee que guardes mi secreto también…..

Tomoyo: dime….

Eriol: veras, Li Syaoran… lo estoy ayudando sin que el sepa… claro, el es un poco terco para admitir que esta enamorado de nuestra amga Sakura….

Tomoyo: en serio tu tmabien lo estas ayudando… veo que no soy la única que lo noto… pero Sakura se niega a dmitirlo, por eso mañana tu y yo debemos unir nuestras fuerzas y darle una oportunidad al amor…

Eriol: una oportunidad al amor… que bien…piensas que es bueno darle una oportunidad al amor?

Tomoyo: claro (me sonroje)….

De pronto todo fue tan rápido, y el me beso, sentí una hispa en mi interior, sentí que me iba a desmayar , se separo de mi y pronto mis labios pedían mas y mas, pero se alejó lentamente y..

Eriol: lo siento…. Creo que fui muy impulsivo… yo…

Tomoyo: no te disculpes, entiendo.. (tristeza)

Un error, que para mi fue mas….tonta…

Eriol: no me mal entiendas.. es que.. ya no podía… Tomoyo yo te amo… y se que no sientes lo mismo que yo… pero… siempre te estaré esperando.. y si esto arruina nuestra amistad yo… ( se levanto)

Tomoyo: espera… me quieres ¿?

Eriol: si… yo..

Tomoyo: (rie) yo también te quiero….. pensé que era una tonta pensar que me ibas a corresponder, vaya que me has sorprendido….

Eriol : Tomoyo.. yo… (la brazo y beso) gracias..

Así nuestra tarde del viernes, fue de lo mas perfecta, me despedí de el con un beso y un nos vemos mañana…. regrese a casa y subí al cuarto de Sakura quería contárselo…entre y la vi sentada viendo hacia la ventana, era una grandiosa vista… pero que la agobiaba…..

Tomoyo: te sucede algo….

Sakura: no …. Que sucede te ves feliz, se debe a algo…

Tomoyo: veras Eriol y yo… salimos y nos besamos…. y no solo eso, somos pareja….lo amo..

Sakura: me da mucho gusto…. (sonríe), pero dime como paso… cuéntame…

Le conté todo lo que paso esa tarde a mi amiga…Creí que Sakura lo tomaría mal o no ce, por que creí eso….

Tomoyo: creo que lo tomaste bien… esta bien que salga con el… ya que tu y Eriol…

Sakura: el y yo somos amigos… pero me di cuenta hoy en la mañana que no lo amo….

Tomoyo: y entonces porque estas así…..tan triste… paso algo.. sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

Sakura: es solo miedo… ya sé que invitaste a todo el colegio… y tengo miedo a que me odien mas…

Tomoyo: estas molesta…?

Sakura: (sonríe) no estoy molesta simplemente estoy… nerviosa… no quiero me odien mas…

Tomoyo: no pueden, aun ni te conocen y ya quieres que te odien…. Sé que te amaran tanto como lo hacemos Eriol, Lo y yo y sobre todo Li…

Sakura (sonrojada): pero de que hablas… sabes ya es tarde y tu tiene mañana natación y yo equitación... a dormir ya….

**SAKURA**

Sé que todos están pensando, si hasta hace poco amaba a Eriol, pero verán el viernes Salí a toda velocidad de clases ya que no me sacaba de encima al molesto de Li, que le pasa, en todos los equipos estábamos juntos, que los maestros nos querían torturar mas y sobre todo con ese ego de el…

Syaoran: tienes tanta suerte de estar conmigo…

Ósea simplemente, molesto.. era viernes y ya sabia de la fiesta de Tomoyo, estaba un poco molesta ya que no me lo había dicho y pues….no puedo culparla, ha de creer que lo impediría, pero no… también me gustaban las fiestas y mas si me invitaba era mi primera fiesta … estaba nerviosa y sobre todo porque nadie sabia donde era… acaso nadie sabia que era mi casa… tranquila….era un buen toque las mascaras, nadie lo sabia… Tomoyo había comprado miles de masacras de todo tipo y las daría al inicio de la velada y se quitarían alrededor de las 12, muy cursi, pero era bueno así que nadie me conocería….. Iba absortas en mis ideas.. y me percate que Tomoyo no estaba conmigo regrese al salón y vi a Eriol y Tomoyo… me sentí triste, el estaba enamorada de ella, me entristeció y corrí, derramando unas lagrimas y subí a la camioneta y llegamos a la mansión donde yo pensé y le di miles de vueltas al asunto y la verdad… me di cuenta que no podía reprocharle nada a Eriol y mucho menos a Tomoyo, los quería a los dos.. Tanto que no quería lastimarlos…. Y menos perderlos por mis estupideces, me gustaba la idea de que fueran felices… pensé mucho toda la tarde y me di cuenta que me perdí en la ventana… llego mi herm.. herm.. hermanastra… y me conto que era novia de Eriol, me sorprendió que todo fue tan rápido pero me dio mucho gusto, pensé que lloraría, pero simplemente no lo hice, no pude, eso me hizo pensar que no era amor…. Simplemente era cariño…. Lo comprendí muy tarde….después ella me dijo algo…

Tomoyo: Sé que te amaran tanto como lo hacemos Eriol, Lo y yo y sobre todo Li…

Claro Tomoyo.. sobre todo porque todos me hablan… esperen dijo Li, de pronto sentí mis mejillas rojas y calientes…. No que es esto… acaso ella me estaba dando a entender…. Alucinas ya Sakura… volví….

Sakura (sonrojada): pero de que hablas… sabes ya es tarde y tu tiene mañana natación y yo equitación... a dormir ya….

La corrí de plano, no quería, saber mas de esto y dormí, ocultando estos pensamientos de Li y yo… si claro… sobre todo… por que nos odiábamos… desperté y era sábado.. clase de equitación demonios otra vez vería a Li… bueno estaría Eriol, así que no habría problema… baje por las escaleras y Tomoyo y yo platicamos un poco, de la fiesta y al parecer ella me compro un vestido… mm.. Debe ser cuando fuimos de compras… no me opuse a ponérmelo en la noche.. de echo.. me salvo.. mi guardarropa… era mu tétrico, eran diseños divinos, pero lo abrías y eran colores neutros… bajamos y ella fue a su clase acompañada de su nuevo novio, se veían tan bien.. fui a los vestidores y fui con Kero como amaba ese caballo.. le di unos cariños y salimos a clase, fue de lo mas aburrida, este profesor solo nos daba instrucciones y solo eso, bueno era su trabajo pero al menos debía hacerla algo dinámica, guarde a Kero y lo cepille antes de irme y ahí estaba ya Tomoyo y Eriol esperándome, creo que tarde algo… me disculpe y subimos a la camioneta bajamos y vi que mi madras.. Nadeshiko estaba ahí esperándonos…

Nadeshiko: se tardaron un poco, lindas, no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos, esperemos se diviertan hoy en la fiesta (sonríe).

Fujitaka: tranquila, cariño lo harán bien…

Nadeshiko: oh.. antes de que lo olvide, Yue.. se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, sabes no la esta pasando bien con su padre y decidimos adoptarlos un tiempo… te acuerdas de el Tomoyo.. es hijo de mi amigo.. Yukito…

Tomoyo: si.. lo recuerdo y descuido lo trataremos muy bien…

Nadeshiko: siento tanto no poder estar aquí para recibirlo, ofrezcan nuestras disculpas…. Y me siento mucho mas triste porque no estaremos para su fiesta…

Tomoyo: sabemos que es importante, mama, cuídense y diviértanse (sonríe)..

Sentí el abrazo de mi padre, hace mucho que no lo hacia, de pronto sentí que se descongelaba poco a poco ese corazón de hielo y después el abrazo y beso de Nadeshiko… me hizo sentir querida, me gustaba eso…. Nos despedimos y volvimos, había mucha gente trabajando dios era un espectáculo…. Olvide ese panorama me encerré en mi cuarto a descansar un poco y me pregunte Yue Tsukishiro, el era hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro un inversionista amigo de papa de la infancia, crecimos juntos nuestras madres nos querían ver casados, desde niños pero esa idea se acabó a la muerte de ambas y ya no lo volví a ver, años sin verlo... lo conocía muy poco y por su puesto amigo de Nadeshiko, él fue quien los presento, pero que hacia el aquí, mmm descanse y pronto me vi obligada por Laurie, una estilista famosa a ser cambiada y arreglada en manos de una experta… me vi un vestido color turquesa, strapple con una pronunciación en la espalda, pegado al cuerpo y con una enorme cola.. Hermoso… destacaba mis ojos.. no cabe duda… accedí a ponerme hoy las joyas de mama unas perlas y con el cabello suelto rizado y un broche de perlas que hacia juego….desperté de mi fantasía yo oí que había ya ruido… ya estaba la gente.. me puse mi antifaz turquesa con blanco definitivamente nadie pensaría que fuera yo… baje y me tope con Eriol y Tomoyo quien recibía a los invitados…. Tomoyo vestía un vestido color morado oscuro de tirantes largo con un cinto llenos de swaroskis divino y Eriol un traje Armani…

Tomoyo: sabia que te quedaría estupendo.. pero baja.. ya es tarde…

Sakura: pero de que hablas son las 9 apenas..

Tomoyo: no hables mas y sal a socializar….

Me corrió literalmente del recibidor y vi que ya había mucha gente, decidí ir por una bebida, alcohol si se podía…. Necesitaba valor… tome una copa de champagne…. A toda velocidad tras otra… moría de nervios…. Y de pronto…

El: veo que te gusta tomar mucho…

Sakura: que.. no solo, estoy un poco nerviosa… y dime tu eres…

El: creo que lo sabrás hasta las 12… así como yo también sabré quien eres… y dime, te gusta la fiesta…

Sakura: algo… sabes es mi primera fiesta…

El: entonces podríamos hacernos compañía…

Sakura: claro.. si no te molesta…

El: claro que no…

Así, toda la noche platicamos ese extraño y yo, me encantaba este sentimiento, llegaba gente a nuestra mesa y de pronto éramos el centro de atención de todos, platique con muchas personas nunca la había hecho a lo que todos me preguntaban sorprendidos si estudiaba en EXCELLENCE y yo solo asentía… no podía verlos, pero algunos eran chicos de mi clase, otros eran de clases diferentes y unas chicas que estaban también conmigo…me preguntaban quien era, pero el propósito era no revelarse hasta las 12 y eso iba para largo…. Esa persona misteriosa de pronto me saco de ahí y me llevo al jardín que estaba repleto de flores en esta temporada….

El: pensé que no nos dejarían solos…

Sakura: y para que querías que estuviéramos solos…

El: creo que no lo notaste…

Sakura: que debía notar…

Deben saber, que no note nada, no era seducción… dios… soy una pervertida… ya debería dejar de ver esas comedias románticas….

El: creo que todos… sabes olvídalo.. me gustaría bailar contigo…

Sakura: pero yo….

El: vamos…

Tomo mi mano y bailamos… de pronto susurro algo…

El: Sakura te amo…

Sakura: como sabes que… yo.. yo..

El: te reconocería con o sin mascara…

Sakura: quien eres….

Podía ver sus ojos marrones claros, su cabello castaño pero no podía darme idea de quien era….ese antifaz me estorbaba quería hacerlo cuando de pronto el noto mi desesperación…

El: falta poco…

**CONTINUARA…**

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS….


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**SAKURA**

Ahí estábamos el y yo bailando bajo la luz de la luna, cuando dijo mi nombre y dijo que me amaba sentí como si mi mundo fuera a explotar… querría corresponder… y de pronto me beso… esos labios.. me fascinaban… me estaban extasiando… poco a poco sentía que iba a desmayarme de tanto placer… no pensaba… y no pensaba… esos labios…. Me eran tan pero tan divinos…..solté un gemido y no se porque lo hice… sentí la necesidad de hacerlo…. Y de pronto nos separamos y vi que era la atención de todos, todos nos veían y recocí unas voces de mira se ven lindos.. en serio nos veíamos bien…. Dieron las 12, el reloj en todo su apogeo se oyó en todo el patio trasero… me quite mi antifaz…

Sakura: ya sabias quien era…. Así que no es sorpresa para ti…. Quien eres…

El: soy… (se desabrocho el antifaz)…

Quería saberlo… moría, pero de pronto oí un alboroto y desvié mi mirada… voltee a verlo y ya no se encontraba ahí… que fue lo paso, fue una ilusión.. Pero que.. Decidí optar por seguir el alboroto, vi Meiling mojada de Champagne y ella furiosa me vio …

Meiling: debí saberlo Kinomoto, esto fue culpa tuya…

Sakura: mía…

Meiling: uno de tus empleados me ensucio…

Sakura: yo… yo..

Nakuru: es tu casa Kinomoto…

Sakura: verán… pues… si.. yo lo siento..

Rika: no tienes por qué disculparte, Meiling se tropezó sola, gran fiesta Kinomoto..

Sakura: en realidad no es mi… fiesta es de Tomoyo… mi.. herm…

Tomoyo: hermana..

Todos se sorprendieron… y de pronto de un horrible silencio hubo unos aplausos y un felicidades y gracias por la fiesta… vi como Meiling se fue enfurecida y seguimos en la fiesta, no me importaba en lo mas mínimo.. se acabó y dispuse a irme a la cama….no sin antes suspirar por el.. Que me robo mi corazón esa noche… quien era… dormí, pensando en el pero ni en mis sueños podía ver su rostro. Me levante y como si no fuera poco un dolor de cabeza por su puesto el champagne… no sabia tomar…Domingo…. Tenia que ir a esgrima, baje y nos fuimos Tomoyo y yo… y de nuevo ahí estaba Eriol aguardando por su amada para acompañarla al salón… yo me dirigí al salón de Esgrima y me cambie…. me puse la careta, todo negro…. Diablos… todos traían careta, así no sabría quien es Eriol.. y de nuevo ahí estaba practicando sola… de pronto nos asignaron.. Me toco con un Yue Tsukishiro… al fin no era Li, me salve… Yue el amigo de mis padres, no pensé que llegaría hoy y mucho menos a la escuela… sabia que estudiara aquí, pues no iba a estar de vago claro… pero fue tan extraño…..empezamos ha practicar, debo admitir, era muy bueno, había hallado a mi igual, aunque Li, la ultima vez lo hizo bien, solo que deje sacar mi adrenalina al máximo y lo derrote… ja..Me distraje en mis pensamientos y tropecé…

Yue: touche….

Diablos… perdí…. El se quito su careta y vi sus ojos grises, me quede hipnotizado…. Yo estaba aun en el suelo y ofreció su mano para levantarme…. Me quite la careta y de nuevo esa liga se rompió… dios hasta mis ligas estaba en mi contra…..

Yue: vaya Sakura… sigues siendo torpe… aun…

Sakura: pues Yue… sigues siendo tan molesto…

Yue: mucho gusto de volverte a ver (sonrió)…

Sakura (tome su mano) lo mismo digo….

Y ahí estábamos Yue y yo platicando.. en medio de todos, volviendo de nuevo a practicar…

**SYAORAN**

Era sábado, desperté algo tarde, tenia clase de equitación y vería a mi tormento Sakura… la quería mucho… no me podía olvidar de ella tan fácilmente, fui a clase y como siempre ese profesor me apartaba de ella…. Po eso odiaba equitación… en cambio…..Todos los profesores me pusieron en equipo con ella…. Era el destino, me gustaba la idea… toda la semana he almorzado con ella y claro el tonto de Eriol y su hermanastra Tomoyo, quien no me caían mal después de todo, era ya un habito hacer lo mismo con ello, todo el tiempo, pero aun así me ignoraba… como odiaba que me ignorara… eran las 8 y decidí arreglarme hoy era la fiesta de Tomoyo así que me arregle y vi a mi prima después de todo vivíamos juntos…

Meiling: Syaoran yo…

Syaoran: dime…

Meiling: veras yo.. no me gusta estar enojada ni que tu lo estés conmigo..

Syaoran: te disculparas…

Meiling: es que no.. no puedo..

Syaoran: mira, no estoy enojado contigo sé que no lo harás…. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… no esta bien…

Meiling: tu sientes…. Algo por ella…

Syaoran: a que te refieres….

Meiling: tu sabes…

Syaoran: no… no lo ce… somos amigos…. Y creo que le caigo mal..

Meiling: tu caerle mal a alguien… esta loca o que…

Syaoran: sus razones tendrá..

Si ese beso ala fuerza no fue sutil, pero pues tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, aunque de plano no volviera dirigirme la palabra, y así fue… muda… hasta un mudo hablaba mas que ella… dios.. era frustrante….

Syaoran: iras a la fiesta de Amiyama…

Meiling: claro, es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer amistad, sabes, vive cerca de aquí… nunca me había dado cuenta de que esa casa estaba en venta… ya que es nueva aquí y su madre se caso nuevamente, sabes no conozco a su nuevo esposo.. pero tendría que ser rico, muy rico, vive en la mejor casa de este lugar…

Syaoran: posiblemente..

Que acaso no se daba cuenta que era Kinomoto, diablos.. no cabe duda que mi prima es la ultima en enterarse de todo, se arregló ella y bajamos casi al mismo tiempo, subimos y nos adentramos a la propiedad, enorme, 10 veces mas grande que la mansión Li, espectacular y muy bien decorada para este evento, fuimos recibidos por Eriol y Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: pero que bueno que pudieron venir.. tengan.. son antifaces para el tema de la fiesta.. es lo último en moda, así que disfruten..

Meiling: gracias Amiyama… todo es tan bonito…

Tomoyo: gracias, esta casa es de mi padre y mi hermana, espero que te guste, pasen que ya esta empezando la fiesta…

Nos pusimos los antifaces y cabe reconocer que no conocía a nadie..3 mujeres se acercaron y supuse Meiling les había dicho a sus amigas como vestiría y ahí estaba esas 4 mujeres hablando de todo dios no las callaban y yo con mi cara de auxilio… y la vi.. con ese hermoso vestido.. azul.. o una clase de azul,… sabia que era ella, la reconocía… me aleje y vi que tomaba champagne una tras otra, estaba nerviosa….

Syaoran: veo que te gusta tomar mucho…

Sakura: que.. no solo, estoy un poco nerviosa… y dime tu eres…

Syaoran: creo que lo sabrás hasta las 12… así como yo también sabré quien eres… y dime, te gusta la fiesta…

Sakura: algo… sabes es mi primera fiesta…

Syaoran: entonces podríamos hacernos compañía…

Sakura: claro.. si no te molesta…

Syaoran: claro que no…

Como me iba a molestar con ella, la mujer a la que siempre he amado desde hace tiempo….. platicamos toda la noche y de pronto, gente extraña se metía en nuestro ambiente, que no me molesto, hasta que vi que era el centro de atención, me estaban quitando atención de ella, no podía permitirlo… muchos chicos querían saber quien era… no.. la tome del brazo y nos fuimos al jardín…

Syaoran: pensé que no nos dejarían solos…

Sakura: y para que querías que estuviéramos solos…

Syaoran: creo que no lo notaste…

Sakura: que debía notar…

Syaoran : creo que todos… sabes olvídalo.. me gustaría bailar contigo…

Sakura: pero yo….

Syaoran: vamos…

Tome su mano, no quería alejarme de esa posición, sujetaba su cadera y bailábamos al compas de la música, tan mágico y de pronto cometí el peor error de todos…

El: Sakura te amo…

Dije su nombre… me reconocería…

Sakura: como sabes que… yo.. yo..

Syaoran: te reconocería con o sin mascara…

Sakura: quien eres….

Fue lo peor del mundo, no sabia quien era…. Me miraba con tanta intensidad quería quitarme mi antifaz y de pronto solo le dije….

El: falta poco…

Seguimos bailando y la bese, si la volví a besar de una forma suave, delicada y demandantemente, este fue nuestro primer beso, ya que el pasado fue salvaje, este era lento y disfrutaba todo de ella…. Soltó un gemido… le había encantado…. Nos separamos y sentí que ella correspondía al mismo sentimiento, oí el reloj que daba las 12, se quito su antifaz

Sakura: ya sabias quien era…. Así que no es sorpresa para ti…. Quien eres…

Syaoran: soy… (me desabroche el antifaz)…

Se oyó un alboroto, no pude, no pude revelarlo, ahí estaba sin antifaz y corriendo a toda velocidad y hui como todo un cobarde… pero no quería que lo supiera aun…. Llegue a mi habitación corriendo, cerré la puerta, respire y brinque de felicidad, me recosté y dormí feliz, ella me correspondió ese beso.. no cabe duda que estaba perdidamente locamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, mi musa…. Desperté aun con la sonrisa idiota de amor, hoy la vería, llegue con rapidez me puse la careta y la busque… hasta que note que no estaba.. o mas bien no la reconocería, el profesor hizo las parejas y de pronto me toco con Eriol, accedí y vi como ella le toco con otro… sentí celos, en todo el entrenamiento veía a Sakura, como ese tipo le daba pelea, acaso no veía que era una chica… dios…

Eriol: creo que deberías concentrarte, ella estará bien..

Syaoran: ella..

Eriol: vamos, no dejas de verla, no le pasara nada… a Sakura, se como la miras..

Syaoran: yo.. no se a que te refieres…

Eriol: no tienes que decirme nada, lo ce, te he visto.. y vamos si no te concentras reprobaras la clase… y eres bueno..

Si que era bueno, el mejor, pero no podía concentrarme y de pronto vi como cayo….. juro que en ese momento quise correr, pero no se como no corrí….de pronto vi algo que me enoje como lo miraba, estaba mirándolo de una forma que no me gustaba.. y el solo sonreía… desde ahí vi a mi rival….

Yue: vaya Sakura… sigues siendo torpe… aun…

Sakura: pues Yue… sigues siendo tan molesto…

Yue: mucho gusto de volverte a ver (sonrió)…

Sakura (tome su mano) lo mismo digo….

Le tomo su mano… diablos, quería golpearlo, quien se creía… lo mataría no hay duda, me convertiría en un asesino por ella… se reían ahora los os, que acaso, el profesor no les diría nada… diablos…

Eriol: sabes deberías tranquilizarte…

Syaoran: a que te refieres…

Eriol: a que me estas penetrando mi corazón con la punta y diablos… si duele Li…

Quite la punta, demonios, lo agujere….

Syaoran: yo.. lo..

Eriol: no hay cuidado, creo que ya se a que se debe todo esto… pero tranquilo, todo saldrá bien..

Me tranquilice, Salí y vi que ese tipo aun seguí platicando con ella, quien se creía… vi que subieron a la camioneta de Kinomoto, Sakura, Tomoyo y ese tipo ESE… ESE..

**CONOZCAN A YUE TSUKISHIRO.**

Bueno mi vida en Paris, a nueva vida, he tenido unos problemas en , y es porque mi padre es inversionista en la bolsa hace algunos meses descubrí que mi padre esta saliendo con alguien Touya Kinomoto, hermano de Fujitaka Kinomoto, el era un midas de los negocios, pero su hermano era.. un actor por favor… rebelde…ganador de varios oscares, en películas de acción y claro su reputación de ser el macho malo de todas las películas lo odiaba… como las cosas se complicaron, mi padre se vio en la necesidad de mandarme con Fujitaka.. el era perfecto pero porque tendría mi padre que fijarse en el incorrecto, bueno pasaría un tiempo así… ya que yo y mi bocota si.. siempre comparaba a Touya con Fujitaka… así que como castigo.. vaya castigo mi padre no sabia de eso.. me fui a Paris, uhh lala… unas francesitas… no me caerían nada mal, por que a comparación de mi padre a mi si me gustaban las mujeres… me quedaría en la mansión Kinomoto, vaya tortura, tenia de todo en esa casa, y sobre todo, tendría a mi diversión, Sakura, creo que ella ya me olvido, pero prácticamente nacimos juntos, nuestras madres, Angelique Tsukishiro y Natalie Kinomoto querían vernos casados, cosa que cambio cuando ellas dos murieron juntas… irónico… en un jet.. ya que ellas viajaban juntas para vernos una navidad y ellas tenían trabajo se dedicaban en el cuerpo de paz… ayudando a los necesitados… hubo una tormenta y murieron ellas y algunos acompañantes.. fue trágico, después de eso, mi padre y yo huimos a Alemania, ya que no quería que sufriera por su recuerdo, partiendo de Paris y de mi única amiga, bueno si a eso se llamaba amistad.. siempre la molestad ay salía huyendo tras mi llegada… nunca mas la volví a ver, después del funeral de nuestras madres… y con el paso del tiempo la olvide hasta ahora… de niña era hermosa ay no dudaba que ya siendo una mujer seria mas hermosa… si es así que se cuide que Yue Tsukishiro ha llegado a Paris, con todo… jaja… si era un mujeriego de primera, pero es que quien se puede negar ante mi belleza, era perfecto, un adonis, gracias a dios saque la belleza de mi madre.. baje del jet privado de los Kinomoto.. Decía su insignia Kinomoto 2… vaya se ve la fortuna ante todo, subí en una camioneta magnifica y suspire.. y pregunte..

Yue: Y la Srta. Kinomoto… me espera en casa?

Chofer: la Srta. Se ha ido a la escuela..

Yue: escuela? En domingo…

Chofer: vera, ella practica esgrima hoy…

Yue: oh… entonces lléveme a la escuela, estoy en esa misma clase y seria terrible perder mas días de escuela..

Llegue a la escuela y hable con el profesor, que ya me tenia en la lista, wow, tan eficientes, le propuse un trato que si podría ponerme en equipo de Kinomoto, ya que era una sorpresa, blah, blah.. ya saben.. y accedió, después de rogarle mucho y peleamos.. era buena pero no tan buena como yo.. de pronto se distrajo y cayo…

Yue: touche….

GANE ….. me quite la careta y ella hizo lo mismo y después vi sus esmeraldas ahí…había olvidado esos ojos… pero que hermosa era.. era oficial estaba enamorado.. diablos… el gran Yue Tsukishiro derrotado por fin… a mis 17 años adiós a mi soltería… vi su cabello como jugaba con el poco aire … dios magnifica….

Yue: vaya Sakura… sigues siendo torpe… aun…

Sakura: pues Yue… sigues siendo tan molesto…

Yue: mucho gusto de volverte a ver (sonrió)…

Sakura (tome su mano) lo mismo digo….

Esa mano.. dios.. no.. no seré derrotado… platicamos un poco y volvimos a practicar… vi como ESE sujeto me vio, lo reconocería donde sea…. Era un Li…Hien Li, un inversionista Chino, siempre haciendo públicos proyectos millonarios, abarcando el continente Asiático, siendo problemática su familia y siempre el encabezando los titulares y obviamente su hijo salía en casi todas las fotos con el, ya que desde hace unos años lo estaba adiestrando en la compañía familia y obviamente mi padre, me había ofrecido eso, pero quería vivir mi juventud y el entendió, pero siempre me comparaba con el… vi como el me veía a mi, pero después lo note… era a ella… la veía como algo de su propiedad.. Pero… no.. No podía.. Era mi… amiga primero… y mi futura novia… mi futura prometida… porque un Tsukishiro siempre cumplía sus promesas, yo le prometí a mi madre casarme con ella lo haría… bueno no fue una promesa… fue algo así.. Como protegerla.. si eso me dijo…

Angelique: prométeme que cuidaras de Sakura..

Yue: lo prometo…

Y como protegerla mejor, siendo su novio, esposo, si… a eso se refería mama… me lo dije a mi mismo, a partir de hoy, conquistaría a Sakura…salimos de clase, y subí la camioneta junto con mi nueva amiga Tomoyo.. Era bonita no cabe duda.. Solo conocía a Nadeshiko, pero veo que heredo su belleza, llegamos a la mansión, y seguía más grande, no cabe duda… entramos y me dieron una habitación enorme alejada de ellas, pero aun así, trataría de conquistarla lo haría…

Tomoyo: que bueno que te encuentro Yue, invite a unos amigos a la piscina, espero que vengas…

Yue: perfecto (asentí) y baje…

**MEILING-LI**

HUMILLADA así me sentía, verán el sábado, arregle mis cosas con mi primo y

Meiling: Syaoran yo…

Syaoran: dime…

Meiling: veras yo.. no me gusta estar enojada ni que tu lo estés conmigo..

Syaoran: te disculparas…

Meiling: es que no.. no puedo..

Syaoran: mira, no estoy enojado contigo sé que no lo harás…. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer… no esta bien…

Meiling: tu sientes…. Algo por ella…

Syaoran: a que te refieres….

Meiling: tu sabes…

Syaoran: no… no lo ce… somos amigos…. Y creo que le caigo mal..

Meiling: tu caerle mal a alguien… esta loca o que…

Syaoran: sus razones tendrá..

Me di cuenta que estaba enamorado, pero era un terco de primera, dios…. Hombres… y de mi enemiga, pero tenia razón Syaoran me portaba mal con ella, y no sabia por que… me disculparía, si.. Aunque no lo crean lo hare…

Syaoran: iras a la fiesta de Amiyama…

Meiling: claro, es una oportunidad perfecta para hacer amistad, sabes, vive cerca de aquí… nunca me había dado cuenta de que esa casa estaba en venta… ya que es nueva aquí y su madre se caso nuevamente, sabes no conozco a su nuevo esposo.. pero tendría que ser rico, muy rico, vive en la mejor casa de este lugar…

Syaoran: posiblemente..

Me arregle lo mas rápido posible y bajamos exactos, wow, entramos a la mansión, wow… era asombrosa desde afuera y entrando… era poderosa…. Todo parecía bañado en oro, magnifico, elegancia.. vi a Eriol y Tomoyo, saben ellos dos so novios, me he enterado de una buena fuente y miren no miente esa fuente…

Tomoyo: pero que bueno que pudieron venir.. tengan.. son antifaces para el tema de la fiesta.. es lo último en moda, así que disfruten..

Meiling: gracias Amiyama… todo es tan bonito…

Tomoyo: gracias, esta casa es de mi padre y mi hermana, espero que te guste, pasen que ya esta empezando la fiesta…

Padre, hermana, esperen… que me perdí.. Tome el antifaz me lo puse y visualice a Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, sabia que eran ellas, nos hablamos antes y sabia que se pondrían…pero aun así yo era mas bonita con mi vestido vino, con un escote prominente, donde realzaba mis atributos en cualquier lado…cada vez la fiesta se ponía mejor y note una castaña con un vestido imposible de envidiar turquesa y joyas divinas era el centro de atención… aguarde… dice.. Que va en nuestra escuela.. Pero que… nunca la he visto… me caí súper bien.. Ella y yo seriamos las mejores amigas… no cabe duda… paso la noche y a las 12 nos quitaríamos los antifaces genial…. De pronto me acerque por un bocadillo y ahí oí lo imposible…

Eriol: no creí que Kinomoto tuviera una casa más grande.

Tomoyo: al parecer, esta casa le perteneció a un rey de Francia… hace mucho y el padre de Sakura lo adquirió con sus primeros millones… es demasiado grande y equipada…

Eriol: no cabe duda, que es hermosa la casa, su hija, su esposa y sobre todo tu…. (la besa)…

Esta casa es de KINOMOTO… dios… son hermanas… dios….. de pronto un mesero dejo caer todas las bebidas sobre mi…..

Meiling: pero que hiciste ¿?

De pronto, todos me veían, ya sin antifaz, y diablos me quite el mio, enfurecida…..

Chiharu: Meiling estas bien… te tropezaste con…

Meiling: yo.. este mesero lo hizo a propósito…. Kinomoto esta detrás de esto…

Rika: kinomoto, pero si ella..

Meiling: estamos en su caso, que acaso nadie lo sabe…

Naoko: pero si hablamos con la dueña de la casa, y vamos.. era muy agradable hasta estabas tu ahí…

Meiling: era ella…..todo fue un plan…

Yamasaki: disculpen…. Pero creo que Kinomoto no haría algo así… ha sido espectacular desde que llegamos y nos trato como sus amigos, al contrario nosotros le debemos una disculpa a ella, por tratarla mal desde hace años…

Chiharu: Yamazaki tiene razón.. Meiling creo que nos has estado mintiendo… cierto ¿?

Meiling: yo … yo…

Después la vi, sin antifaz, era esa maldita… la vi… ella quien antes me caía bien … ahora estaba ahí.. Perfecta… decidí guardarme la disculpa….

Meiling: debí saberlo Kinomoto, esto fue culpa tuya…

Sakura: mía…

Meiling: uno de tus empleados me ensucio…

Sakura: yo… yo..

Nakuru: es tu casa Kinomoto…

Sakura: verán… pues… si.. yo lo siento..

Rika: no tienes por qué disculparte, Meiling se tropezó sola, gran fiesta Kinomoto..

Sakura: en realidad no es mi… fiesta es de Tomoyo… mi.. herm…

Tomoyo: hermana..

Todo mundo aplaudió, yo me levante y me fui.. Llegue a casa y llore, que humillación.. dormí aun con el vestido… me bañe y decidí ir a clase de BALLET, me relajaría un poco…llegue y vi como mis amigas… mis amigas no me dirigieron a palabra, cabe decir, qe no me sorprendió, estaba decepcionada y mis mentiras estaban surgiendo todas una a una… me sentía mal.. me mire al espejo y me pregunte como llegue a esto… todo por unos estúpidos celos… que no me servían de nada… suspire y practique.. Me fue fatal.. Genial.. me caía en todo momento… Salí y vi a Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: veras, hoy haremos una fiesta en la piscina, Eriol, Sakura un amigo y yo… y pensé que querrías ir y por supuesto llevar a tu primo…

Meiling: porque me invitas….acaso es lastima…

Tomoyo: no nada que ver, solo que tu y yo sabemos que Sakura merece una disculpa y seria mejor en esta situación (sonríe)… además ayer se veían muy unidas yo diría que serian buenas amigas si se lo permiten.. anímate…

Meiling: y porque quieres que lleve a Syaoran?

Tomoyo: las dos sabemos… que ellos tienen algo en común, y no me lo ocultes, que fuiste la primera… en saberlo así que por que no los ayudamos un poquito.. no quieres ver feliz a tu primo…

Meiling: pues si… pero…

Tomoyo: perfecto.. esperemos que vayan… a las 5 adiós.

Se fue y lo pensé en el trayecto de casa y supe ahí que le debía esto a mi primo y a ella, decidí unirme al plan….

Meiling: Syaoran… oye aguarda.

Syaoran.. dime.

Meiling: veras… quisieras ir conmigo a una fiesta en la piscina..

Syaoran: veras no tengo ánimos.. yo..

Meiling: será en casa de Kinomoto, solo seremos Tomoyo, Eriol, y un amigo de la familia vendrás…. No quiero ir sola..

Syaoran: esta bien… un amigo de la familia…?

Meiling: si un amigo..

De pronto, note celos.. si ese era el Syaoran celoso que conocía…

**CONTINUARA..**

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS..


	7. Chapter 7

**SYAORAN-LI.**

Del trayecto a casa pensaba, quien podría ser ESE, lo mandaría investigar su solo recuerdo, me causaba nauseas, odiaba tanto a ESE ESE MISCERABLE…. y sentía enojo hacia ella, como podía corresponderle con unas risas y algunas sonrisas a ESE, que me había olvidado tan rápido… definitivamente estaba CELOSO por primera vez… baje de la camioneta y me disponía a dormir, pensando en otra cosa que no fuera ella…. pero creo que seria inútil, porque si no bastara que estuviera en mis pensamientos, también estaba en mis sueños…. Que acaso no sufría yo más…. De pronto….

Meiling: Syaoran… oye aguarda.

Syaoran... dime.

Meiling: veras… quisieras ir conmigo a una fiesta en la piscina...

Syaoran: veras no tengo ánimos... yo...

Y la verdad no tenía ánimos...

Meiling: será en casa de Kinomoto, solo seremos Tomoyo, Eriol, y un amigo de la familia vendrás…. No quiero ir sola...

Kinomoto…. Ah... y ahí venia de nuevo la tortura…. Aguarden... Un amigo… será ESE…. No podía quedarme con esa duda…

Syaoran: esta bien… un amigo de la familia…?

Meiling: si un amigo...

Mi expresión, era de CELOS, enojo, SUBI CON RAPIDEZ a mi habitación, escogí unas prendas de verano, tenia que verme bien… definitivamente le daría un deleite a los ojos de ella, tenia que recordarme, no podría haberme olvidado tan rápido… no, y no se lo permitiría….. baje y ahí se encontraba mi prima, no ce porque ese cambio de hacerse su amiga, pero espero que no se haga un drama, porque en definitiva, nunca, lo permitiría de nuevo, esta bien que seamos familia, pero no iba a permitir de nuevo que haya conflictos con mi amada… no en definitiva…. Subimos al coche y de pronto llegamos, nos recibió una señora y de pronto…

Tomoyo: que bueno que pudieron venir… pero pasen, ya estamos en el patio… Sonomi, llévalos, en un momento iré con ustedes, tengo que ir por mi hermanita (sonríe)…

Syaoran: acaso pasó algo ¿?

Tomoyo: no... solo que aun no baja… no te preocupes... Li, esta todo en orden (sonríe) y gracias por preocuparte)…

Meiling: sabes te ves muy bien así….

Syaoran: como así…. (enojado).

Meiling: no te hagas ya sabes… pero vamos…. (toma su mano).

Llegamos ala piscina y créanme, el día de la fiesta no note la piscina, hermosa, y ahí estaba Eriol y mi tormento… ESE…. Nos acercamos…

Eriol: Buenas tardes, Li

Meiling: hola, Hiragizawa… amm…

Yue: Tsukishiro… Yue Tsukishiro….

Meiling: oh, tu eres hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro acaso?

Yue: así es…. Conoces acaso a mi padre ¿?

Meiling: si, bueno solo de vista, mi familia y ellos tienen algunos negocios.. acaso tu...

Yue: no, Srta. Li, no se de negocios aun…, pero teniendo una Srta. como usted no tendría problemas en hacer negocios con usted… (sonríe).

Fue el colmo… no solo coqueteaba con mi amada, sino tenia el descaro de coquetear en frente mio con MI prima… eso no lo permitiría, esta rojo de lo enojado que estaba, apreté mucho mis puños, quería en ese momento, matarlo a golpes, no había duda….

Tomoyo: disculpen, la tardanza….

Yue: y donde esta Sakura?

Ahora tanta confianza, la llamaba por su nombre, quien era el…. Dios y como Meiling sabe quien es y yo no recuerdo a nadie…debí poner mas atención en los nombres de los inversionistas y no en los números, recordatorio para la próxima, pero mientras… ya definitivamente estaba perdido…

Tomoyo: ella… ella... bajara en unos minutos (sonríe) eso espero…

Eriol: pero que sucedió….

De pronto, sentí como me oprimían mi corazón, una punzada, se no ser porque aun respiraba pensaría que era un Infarto…. debía sucederle algo…

Tomoyo: no nada... pero díganme que me perdí….

Yue: de nada interesante, apenas nos estamos conociendo…

Tomoyo: oh, lo siento, no les he presentado a Yue Tsukishiro, es amigo de la familia… verán su padre…

Yue: mi padre es el casamentero de los Kinomoto y Amiyama…. Bravo… pero bueno, están todos en último año….

Meiling: si, estas tu en EXCELLENCE?...

Yue: a partir de mañana (le sonríe).

Yo me levante de mi asiento….

Syaoran: podrían pasar a su baño….

Yue: wow, nuestro amigo habla….

ODIO es lo único que siento por ese tipo…

Tomoyo: por su puesto…. Sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha y ahí esta… (sonríe)...

Syaoran: gracias, con permiso….

Subí las escaleras, visualice la 2 puerta y entre de pronto… una recamara estilo victoria, color amarillo con rosa, muy elegante, vi la puerta y entre al baño….iba tan absorto, que solo entre y me moje la cara, aun sentía frustración y aun no la veía ahí….. Creo que pondría una excusa, ya no me apetece estar aquí….si ella no esta conmigo no tiene sentido seguir aquí…. Limpie las gotas de mi cara con una almohada y Salí….

Sakura: creo que te equivocaste?

Syaoran: a que te refieres…

Sakura: hablo del baño… a que te refieres tú ¿?

**Syaoran**: ah... nada… dime que haces aquí….

Sakura: pues, es mi cuarto….

Y de pronto ahí la vi sentada en la cama, hundida en la oscuridad, con un vestido verde claro que realzaba sus ojos y su cabello suelto, se veía maravillosa….

Syaoran: yo decía, que porque no bajas… acaso…

Sakura: acaso ¿?

Syaoran: no te agrada la idea de que estemos aquí… si te molestamos, con gusto nos vamos…

Sakura: no es eso, simplemente estoy un poco triste….

Syaoran: y porque lo estarías?

Odiaba verla así, se veía tan deprimida... acaso nadie lo noto, ni su hermanastra….

Sakura: creo que no somos amigos, ni llegamos a conocidos para poder contarte….

Genial Syaoran, ni su amigo eres y ya se lo preguntaste, aparte de Celoso eres un Chismoso…. Patético... eres un patético…

Syaoran: pero podemos serlo ¿? Mi nombre es Syaoran Li... vengo de Hong-Kong…

Sakura: amm... creo que soy nueva en esto, pero lo que me pides es una nueva oportunidad para ser amigos acaso?

Syaoran: si lo quieres ver de esta forma... esta bien… pero dime que te tiene así de triste… confías en mi…

Sakura: (suspira): no te emociones con esto… estas a prueba…. nuestra amistad… veras… ayer hubo una fiesta aquí en casa, vino todo el colegio y yo… sabes que olvídalo no tiene importancia….

Syaoran: vamos cuéntame... si no tiene importancia, prometo no reírme, cuéntame...

Sakura: bueno… yo….conocí a alguien ayer… y pase unos de los momentos mas maravillosos de mi vida… (suspira), sabía que te reirías de mí… que patética puedo ser….

Syaoran: no me he reído de ti…. Sigue….

Sakura: veras yo... yo... bueno la fiesta fue de mascaras... si… y pues no se quien puede ser… pero él sabe quién soy... y yo sé que suena extraño pero siento curiosidad por quien puede ser EL…

Syaoran: y por qué querrías saber quién es el?

Sakura: porque… porque… el olvido algo ayer... si… eso… pero creo que salió corriendo de mí, creo que yo hice algo mal, porque huyo... huyo de mí con rapidez…

GENIAL olvide algo y noce a que se refiere… que perdí y aparte cree que soy un cobarde…

Syaoran (enojado): y porque tendría que huir de ti?

Sakura: creo que se dio cuenta, que no valía la pena... así que huyo, (suspira) lo entiendo, quien podría aguantarme, pero quiero devolverle eso... que perdió… espero poder hallarlo…

Syaoran: estoy seguro que lo encontraras ya verás (rio)…. Bueno porque no bajamos creo que nos esperan….

Sakura: adelántate… ( me miro de una forma extraña) descuida…. bajare (sonrió)

No sabía qué hacer con mis pensamientos pero al menos sé que ese misterioso encuentro no fue una casualidad…. Aun no estoy seguro de esto que siento pero…. Lo descubriré… me lo he decidido

**TOMOYO**

Desde que termino la fiesta note extraña a Sakura, se veía tan fuera de sí… y con la llegada de Yue me preocupo más... ellos son mejores amigos… llegamos a casa ese domingo tenía que preparar todo para la reunión en la piscina…. Pero antes me cercioraría lo que le sucedía a Sakura… subí a su habitación y la vi con su vestido verde… tan hermosa pero a la vez la vi triste me acerque…

Tomoyo: te sucede algo?

Sakura: yo… yo no lo sé…

Tomoyo: a que te refieres ¿?

Sakura: veras yo… conocí a alguien ayer….

Tomoyo: y te sucedió algo ¿? Te hizo algo ¿?

Por supuesto yo sabía la verdad ya que no pude evitar grabar esas escenas con Eriol… solo algunas… y sabía muy bien que Syaoran Li era esa persona….

Sakura: NO… Él se portó de lo más amable conmigo, en realidad todos en la fiesta… me divertí mucho pero… no sé quién es él... y la verdad muero de la curiosidad... quiero agradecerle el rato tan agradable… me sentí tan querida... ese sentimiento nunca lo había sentido...

Tomoyo: awwwwww…. Sakura, nunca pensé que te sentías así…

Sakura: yo... yo… no es que lo ande publicando donde sea, pero...

Tomoyo: entiendo mama también trabaja y siento lo mismo… pero descuida estaremos juntas a partir de ahora…. Y nunca más estaremos juntas.

Sakura: gracias (nos abrazamos)… lo necesitaba….

Tomoyo: puedes pedirlos cuando quieras (sonrió)… que bueno que ya estas mejor… veras invite a los Li a la piscina para conocernos mejor y creo que Meiling tiene que hablar contigo… así que mejor oportunidad que esta…

Sakura: Tomoyo QUE! Yo en realidad… estoy… aun cansada…

Tomoyo: vamos… debes despejarte… será en unas horas si quieres descansa y baja cuando estés mejor… que dices…

Sakura: está bien… pero mientras dormiré…

Tomoyo: está bien... te veo abajo... adiós…

Ayudaría a Sakura no cabe duda que siente algo por Li…. Y yo los ayudare hablare con Eriol… y juntos lograremos que esos dos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos….

Tomoyo: Eriol que bueno que llegaste temprano…. Necesito que me ayudes en algo…

Eriol: en lo que desees preciosa (sonríe)

Tomoyo: gracias… eres tan amable…

Eriol: por ti lo que sea…

Tomoyo: recuerdas lo que grabamos anoche la fase 2 entra en sesión…

Eriol: y cual esa fase 2 ¿?

Tomoyo: a su tiempo Eriol... mientras arreglemos todo para las visitas… vamos….

Adoraba a Eriol, tan amable, tan sensible y sobre todo tan lindo… lo amo de verdad… pasaban los minutos como si fueran horas con el… en definitiva había encontrado mi alma gemela… y no la perdería... jamás…. DE PRONTO Yue bajo e interrumpió nuestro momento…. Se fueron a la piscina a acomodar todo y... de pronto llegaron

Tomoyo: qué bueno que pudieron venir… pero pasen, ya estamos en el patio… Sonomi, llévalos, en un momento iré con ustedes, tengo que ir por mi hermanita (sonríe)…

Syaoran: acaso pasó algo ¿?

Tomoyo: no... solo que aún no baja… no te preocupes... Li, esta todo en orden (sonríe) y gracias por preocuparte)…

Meiling: sabes te ves muy bien así….

Syaoran: como así….(enojado).

Meiling: no te hagas ya sabes… pero vamos…. (toma su mano).

Creo que Meiling ya lo noto… solo falta que ellos se declaren… que felicidad…..Me apresure a ir con Sakura…. Toque en su puerta y nada ahí estaba dormida…

Tomoyo: Sakura... vamos despierta... ya estamos esperándote abajo…

Sakura: lo siento Tomoyo... no puedo… me siento en verdad muy mal…

Tomoyo: acaso te estas enfermando…

Sakura: me duele mucho mi pecho… siento que va a explotar….

Tomoyo (sonrió): tranquila eso es... AMOR...

Sakura: que de que hablas….?

Tomoyo: creo que ayer cupido te flecho… Sakura… que emoción...

Sakura: creo que es para preocuparse… moriré…

Tomoyo: descuida no eres la primera en el mundo... sonríe... es lo mejor que te ha regalado la vida... y apúrate… que esperan tu llegada abajo…

Me di prisa y llegue a la piscina vi a todos hablando y a un molesto Syaoran Li viendo a Yue… vaya esto sí que le sacaremos beneficio….

Tomoyo: disculpen, la tardanza….

Yue: y donde esta Sakura?

Eriol: pero que sucedió….

Tomoyo: no nada... pero díganme que me perdí….

Yue: de nada interesante, apenas nos estamos conociendo…

Tomoyo: oh, lo siento, no les he presentado a Yue Tsukishiro, es amigo de la familia… verán su padre…

Yue: mi padre es el casamentero de los Kinomoto y Amiyama…. Bravo… pero bueno, están todos en último año….

ODIO que se exprese así de las personas, sé que Yue no aprueba la relación e su padre pero encontró al fin el amor... es lo que importa…. Espero que se dé cuenta de su ingratitud con su padre….

Syaoran: podrían pasar a su baño….

Yue: wow, nuestro amigo habla…..

Creo que esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo por Sakura….

Tomoyo: por su puesto…. Sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha y ahí esta… (sonríe)...

Syaoran: gracias, con permiso….

Así es que me quedaría con las ganas de ver esa escena a continuación… nuestro querido Syaoran Li en el cuarto de Sakura Kinomoto…. Dios… pero creo que Eriol entendió el mensaje y….

Eriol: me permiten… iré a la biblioteca si me permiten necesito realizar una llamada…

Tomoyo: por supuesto... pasa…

Yue: en serio Meiling a mí también me gusta ir a esos eventos…

Meiling: en serio… podría invitarte al próximo…

Yue: me encantaría….

**ERIOL**

Llegue a casa el domingo antes de la invitación de Tomoyo, tenía que recoger unas cosas cuando de pronto….

Nakuru: hijo... como te fue hoy en la escuela…

Eriol: bien, madre... gracias por preguntar… pero a que debo su estancia este domingo….

Clow: de hecho hijo nos vamos al hipódromo a ver la carrera de los caballos con unos inversionistas y amigos…

Eriol: que les vaya bien padre, madre…

Nakuru: veras te esperábamos para ver si hay algún progreso con Kinomoto….digo Sakura…

Ya pronto comprendí su insistencia…

Eriol: pues es mi amiga…

Nakuru: veras Eriol, sé que está mal lo que hicimos lo de las flores, pero... mandamos vigilarte y...

Eriol: QUE HICIERON QUE ¿? COMO SE ATREVEN A…

Clow: somos tus padres y vemos tu bienestar… lo que tu madre quiere decirte, es que has pasado más tiempo con Tomoyo Amiyama que con Sakura Kinomoto, sé que es su hermanastra pero ella no heredara la fortuna Kinomoto…. Es Amiyama su madre es solo diseñadora...

Nakuru: es buena muchacha, pero no tan buena como Sakura…. Comprendes...

Eriol: comprendo…

Clow: espero que administres muy bien tú tiempo… y nos retiramos hijo…

Eriol: adiós…

Sé que mis padres quieren mi bienestar, pero no permitiré que me alejen de Tomoyo no de ella… la amo... y no permitiré que NADA NI NADIE NOS SEPARE NUNCA…..antes muerto…. Tome mis cosas con ira y me fui en el mercedes Benz a la mansión Kinomoto…. Me baje y la vi de pronto apurada cocinando, limpiando… tan hermosa…. La sorprendí al llegar….

Tomoyo: Eriol que bueno que llegaste temprano…. Necesito que me ayudes en algo…

Eriol: en lo que desees preciosa (sonríe)

Tomoyo: gracias… eres tan amable…

Eriol: por ti lo que sea…

Y en realidad eso es cierto... todo lo que me pida haría por ella….

Tomoyo: recuerdas lo que grabamos anoche la fase 2 entra en sesión…

Eriol: y cual esa fase 2 ¿?

Tomoyo: a su tiempo Eriol... mientras arreglemos todo para las visitas… vamos….

Esa tarde fue la mejor de todas… al lado de mi amada… la vi sonreír y no sé cómo logra sacar una risa de mi… estoy LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI…. Y el momento se interrumpió gracias a Yue… lo quería matar pero bueno… así son las fiestas….nos dirigimos los dos al patio….

Yue: vaya veo que tú y Tomoyo…. Tienen mucha química…

Eriol: en realidad si…

Yue: qué envidia…

Eriol: acaso ya te gusta alguien… en Paris… pero si apenas llevas unas horas en el país…

Yue: en realidad es un amor que volvió a brotar como las flores en primavera… sé que suena cursi pero nuestras madres tenían toda la razón…

Eriol: a que te...Buenas tardes, Li

De pronto ya no pude preguntarle nada más a Yue pero lo averiguaría

Tomoyo: disculpen, la tardanza….

Yue: y donde esta Sakura?

Eriol: pero que sucedió….

Tomoyo: no nada... pero díganme que me perdí….

Note de pronto su expresión, no le sucedía nada a Sakura… acaso le incomodaba ver a Li… acaso ya sabía que él era el misterioso hombre enmascarado que huyo de la fiesta… me quede con la interrogante y…

Syaoran: podrían pasar a su baño….

Yue: wow, nuestro amigo habla….

Tomoyo: por su puesto…. Sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha y ahí esta… (sonríe)...

De pronto lo entendí... mi querida Tomoyo mando a Li a la habitación de Sakura, conocía esa casa a la perfección…. me miro y me hizo la señal de la fase dos….

Syaoran: gracias, con permiso….

Eriol: me permiten… iré a la biblioteca si me permiten necesito realizar una llamada…

Tomoyo: por supuesto…. Pasa…

Me levante lentamente y después de haber ingresado a la mansión… corrí y cerré la puerta de Sakura estarían ahí un largo tiempo… Syaoran amigo no digas que no hice nada por ti… lo mismo digo Sakura mi mejor amiga… nos lo agradecerán…. baje 10 minutos después….

Eriol: perdón la tardanza….

Yue: veo que ya manejas los negocios de la familia…

Eriol: algunos….

Meiling: qué raro Syaoran ya se tardó mucho…

Eriol: oh lo siento… me lo tope cuando salía y se sentía un poco mal y se retiró… pidió disculpas...

Meiling: pero que desconsiderado….

Tomoyo: oh pobre Syaoran…

Meiling: creo que me retirare… mi primo podría necesitar algo…

Tomoyo: Meiling quédate quería platicar contigo acerca de unos diseños que tengo pensado con mi madre y nos faltan modelos… por favor…

Yue: te verías hermosa Meiling si me lo permites…

Meiling: (sonrojada) en serio….

Veo que Yue no pierde el tiempo… aún tengo que averiguar la conversación anterior….hay algo turbio en eso… y lo averiguaría…

**SAKURA**

VAYA ESTE NO ES MI DIA…. Primero YUE…. DERROTADA en esgrima, Segundo soy ahora popular que acaso no tienen casa esos … invadiendo mi casa... bueno Tomoyo los invito, pero aun así… que fastidio invitar a mi enemiga y mi enemigo a mi casa después de lo de ayer no cabe duda que Tomoyo me odia….. Después le cuento lo ocurrido a mi querida hermanita y con lo que me sale YO ENAMORADA ¿? Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real y menos a mí… no quería bajar y de pronto escucho como la puerta se abre de nuevo… dios... no a mi tortura… giro sobre mi cama y veo a Li entrando a mi baño… dios.. Acaso se equivocó de puerta… no cabe duda que es un DESPISTADO peor que yo… sale de mi baño y

Subí las escaleras, visualice la 2 puerta y entre de pronto… una recamara estilo victoria, color amarillo con rosa, muy elegante, vi la puerta y entre al baño….iba tan absorto, que solo entre y me moje la cara, aun sentía frustración y aun no la veía ahí….. Creo que pondría una excusa, ya no me apetece estar aquí….si ella no está conmigo no tiene sentido seguir aquí…. Limpie las gotas de mi cara con una almohada y Salí….

Sakura: creo que te equivocaste?

Syaoran: a que te refieres…

Sakura: hablo del baño… a que te refieres tú ¿?

Syaoran: ah... nada… dime que haces aquí….

Lo noto muy nervioso… sé que le incomodo esta situación pero no es para tanto….

Sakura: pues, es mi cuarto….

Syaoran: yo decía, que porque no bajas… acaso…

Sakura: acaso ¿?

Syaoran: no te agrada la idea de que estemos aquí… si te molestamos, con gusto nos vamos…

Sakura: no es eso, simplemente estoy un poco triste….

Y vaya que lo estaba….

Syaoran: y porque lo estarías?

Sakura: creo que no somos amigos, ni llegamos a conocidos para poder contarte….

Bravo Sakura, que sutileza tienes al hablar… aparte de patética eres Grosera gracias….

Syaoran: pero podemos serlo ¿? Mi nombre es Syaoran Li... vengo de Hong-Kong…

Sakura: amm... creo que soy nueva en esto, pero lo que me pides es una nueva oportunidad para ser amigos acaso?

Soy lenta en estas cosas, perdón… pero quiere ser mi amigo….

Syaoran: si lo quieres ver de esta forma... esta bien… pero dime que te tiene así de triste… confías en mi…

Sakura: (suspira): no te emociones con esto… estas a prueba…. nuestra amistad… veras… ayer hubo una fiesta aquí en casa, vino todo el colegio y yo… sabes que olvídalo no tiene importancia….

Syaoran: vamos cuéntame... si no tiene importancia, prometo no reírme, cuéntame...

Sakura: bueno… yo….conocí a alguien ayer… y pase unos de los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida… (suspira), sabía que te reirías de mí… que patética puedo ser….

Sé que está riéndose de mi…. porque te pones nerviosa con Syaoran Li… Sakura vuelve….

Syaoran: no me he reído de ti…. Sigue….

Sakura: veras yo... yo... bueno la fiesta fue de mascaras... si… y pues no se quien puede ser… pero él sabe quién soy... y yo sé que suena extraño pero siento curiosidad por quien puede ser EL…

Syaoran: y por qué querrías saber quién es el?

Sakura: porque… porque… el olvido algo ayer... si… eso… pero creo que salió corriendo de mí, creo que yo hice algo mal, porque huyo... huyo de mí con rapidez…

Syaoran (enojado): y porque tendría que huir de ti?

De pronto lo note molesto… porque se molesta… debería ayudarme no regañarme….

Sakura: creo que se dio cuenta, que no valía la pena... así que huyo, (suspira) lo entiendo, quien podría aguantarme, pero quiero devolverle eso... que perdió… espero poder hallarlo…

Syaoran: estoy seguro que lo encontraras ya verás (rio)…. Bueno porque no bajamos creo que nos esperan….

Sakura: adelántate… ( me miro de una forma extraña) descuida…. bajare (sonrio)

Syaoran: am… esta atorada la puerta…

Sakura: a que te refieres con atorada….

Syaoran: que no abre…

Sakura: se que significa eso… apártate…. Esto no puede estar pasando….

Syaoran: que sucede…

Sakura: la perilla se rompió… estamos atrapados…

Syaoran: acaso nadie puede sacarnos…

Sakura: si no te diste cuenta solo Sonomi trabaja los domingos… mañana tal vez nos rescaten o posiblemente Tomoyo… espera... traes tu celular…

Syaoran: no… lo olvide en casa…Meiling tenía prisa en venir…

Sakura: demonios…

Syaoran: usemos el tuyo…

Sakura: el mío lo extravié…solo tenemos que esperar Tomoyo sé que vendrá por nosotros…

Definitivamente allá arriba les gusta reírse de mí...

**CONTINUARA….**

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO….

Anna que bueno que te gusto…. Feliz cumple…

Tommyzombie-chan: gracias y si seguiré subiendo lo que sigue gracias por seguir leyendo lo siento por la espera pero hubo dificultades técnicas es decir mi lap falleció y con ella mis documentos


	8. Chapter 8

**MEILING**

NUNCA EN TODA MI VIDA vi tanta rapidez de Syaoran…. Parecía maniático sacando unas cosas tras otra…. Nos tardamos menos de 10 minutos y estaba extasiado lo veía en su rostro quería verla... estaba ENAMORADO… y lo ayudaría... solo si Kinomoto no lo valoro... juro que la matare…. Bajamos y nos recibieron….

Tomoyo: que bueno que pudieron venir… pero pasen, ya estamos en el patio… Sonomi, llévalos, en un momento iré con ustedes, tengo que ir por mi hermanita (sonríe)…

Syaoran: acaso pasó algo ¿?

Tan enamorado… preocupándose por ella… sonreí internamente me daba mucho gusto….

Tomoyo: no... solo que aún no baja… no te preocupes... Li, esta todo en orden (sonríe) y gracias por preocuparte…

Meiling: sabes te ves muy bien así….

Syaoran: como así…. (enojado).

Meiling: no te hagas ya sabes… pero vamos…. (toma su mano).

Me encanta molestarlo… amo molestar a Syaoran… llegamos a la piscina y de pronto comprendí que estábamos en otra parte del patio, porque claramente esa piscina no la vi ayer….

Eriol: Buenas tardes, Li

Meiling: hola, Hiragizawa… amm…

Yue: Tsukishiro… Yue Tsukishiro….

YUE TSUKISHIRO…. Hermoso... divino... un adonis….hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro amante o novio de Touya Kinomoto…. Su fortuna era magnifica estábamos al mismo nivel, lo conocía por su carácter rebelde... toda nuestra sociedad lo conocía… y vaya que su atractivo le hacia el honor…

Meiling: oh, tu eres hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro acaso?

Yue: así es…. Conoces acaso a mi padre ¿?

Meiling: si, bueno solo de vista, mi familia y ellos tienen algunos negocios... acaso tu...

Yue: no, Srta. Li, no se de negocios aun…, pero teniendo una Srta. como usted no tendría problemas en hacer negocios con usted… (sonríe).

Definitivamente mi nuevo objetivo era YUE… no cabe duda que el amor a primera vista existe, no me importo que fuera rico, no… pero su actitud rebelde me cautivo… me encantaría hacer travesuras con el…

Tomoyo: disculpen, la tardanza….

Yue: y donde esta Sakura?

Y pronto lo comprendí…. vi sus ojos como la nombraba mi ilusión se rompió una a una…. La amaba a ella... sé que prometí no enojarme ni molestarme con Sakura, pero que acaso también Yue…. no Kinomoto, perdón… pero Yue será mío….

Tomoyo: ella… ella... bajará en unos minutos (sonríe) eso espero…

Eriol: pero que sucedió….

Tomoyo: no nada... pero díganme que me perdí….

Yue: de nada interesante, apenas nos estamos conociendo…

Me miro de pronto… y no pude evitar sonrojarme…

Tomoyo: oh, lo siento, no les he presentado a Yue Tsukishiro, es amigo de la familia… verán su padre…

Yue: mi padre es el casamentero de los Kinomoto y Amiyama…. Bravo… pero bueno, están todos en último año….

Meiling: si, estás tú en EXCELLENCE?...

Yue: a partir de mañana (le sonríe).

Genial…. Lo amo…. Y estará cerca de mí, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad… NO…

Syaoran: podrían pasar a su baño….

Yue: wow, nuestro amigo habla….

Creo que no se lleva bien con Syaoran creo que mi primito sabe que está enamorado Yue de Sakura…. Tranquilo Syaoran Yue será mío….

Tomoyo: por su puesto…. Sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha y ahí esta… (sonríe)...

Syaoran: gracias, con permiso….

Yue: y que hacen en Excellence para divertirse….

Meiling: aparte de los eventos sociales a los que asistimos por nuestras familias realizamos eventos ¨especiales ¨para entablar relaciones a futuro… ya sabes invertir el tiempo alejado de los padres, vacacionar y por supuesto gastar dinero en ropa, carros... lo típico… vacaciones en la nieve, playa, practicar deportes extremos… el año pasado fuimos a esquiar y hace unas semanas a la playa a surfear tal vez te …

Yue: en serio Meiling a mí también me gusta ir a esos eventos…

Meiling: en serio… podría invitarte al próximo…

Yue: me encantaría….

Eriol: perdón la tardanza….

Yue: veo que ya manejas los negocios de la familia…

Eriol: algunos….

Salí de mi nube soñadora y note que faltaba alguien…

Meiling: que raro Syaoran ya se tardó mucho…

Eriol: oh lo siento… me lo tope cuando salía y se sentía un poco mal y se retiró… pidió disculpas...

No lo creo…

Meiling: pero que desconsiderado….

Tomoyo: oh pobre Syaoran…

Meiling: creo que me retirare… mi primo podría necesitar algo…

Lo iré a matar… como me deja sola aquí….

Tomoyo: Meiling quédate quería platicar contigo acerca de unos diseños que tengo pensado con mi madre y nos faltan modelos… por favor…

Yue: te verías hermosa Meiling si me lo permites…

Meiling: (sonrojada) en serio….

Me quede… no lo resistí... moda y un chico guapo… definitivamente estaba en el cielo… platique todo el momento con Yue, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban en su mundo y no me importo… platicamos muy bien Yue y yo que decidimos ir a caminar por el terreno y conversar…

Meiling: y dime que te trae aquí… he oído rumores de que nunca te quedas quieto en un solo lugar… acaso has cambiado…

Yue: en realidad no…. Vine porque hace tiempo le prometí algo a mi madre…

Meiling: es algo en lo que te puedo ayudar…

Yue: no… no es eso... solo que es una promesa de amistad... si podría llamarse a eso... pero dime como una Li como tú me sigue hablando… acaso te lo permiten

Meiling: en realidad no… con un Tsukishiro no… somos rivales en las empresas y mi tío Hien no le agrada demasiado tu padre… perdón...

Yue: descuida… creo que nadie debido a

Meiling: creo que esa no es la razón… veras Yue tu padre es un genio d ellos negocios y eso es envidiable para cualquiera…

Yue: ya veo…

Meiling: y dime Sakura y tu son buenos amigos?

Yue: en realidad… nuestros padres son los buenos amigos y nuestras madres lo eran… hasta que murieron en un accidente las dos… ellas estaba en el cuerpo de paz y viajaban

Meiling: yo lo siento si te incomode…

Yue: descuida… eso fue hace tiempo… veras Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos…

Meiling: en serio…

Yue: en realidad no... Del todo... mi madre me hizo prometerle que la cuidaría… y creo que es la única forma… veras ella

Meiling: lo entiendo la amas?

Yue: la quiero… pero... aun noche si la ame… cómo definirías el amor Meiling?

Meiling: yo….

Yue: tu…

Meiling: veras nunca me he enamorado… pero el amor debe ser como verlo y tener las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y acompañarlo hasta el fin de los días… que te robe el aliento en cada momento y levante suspiros… no importa la clase ni el dinero… solo importa el..

Yue: wow… es muy...

Meiling: se que es cursi… pero...

Yue: descuida lo entendí… y espero que encuentres a esa persona Meiling…

Meiling: créeme lo sabrás… porque somos amigos verdad ¿?

Yue: si tú lo deseas si… y me encantaría serlo… (Me abrazo)

Meiling: gracias Yue eres mi primer amigo en realidad con el que me he sincerado antes….

Yue: al igual tu Meiling… al igual tu…

Meiling: regresemos ya es muy noche y tengo que volver…

Yue: tienes razón…

**YUE**

Baje y pronto vi a Eriol y Tomoyo riendo viéndose mucho… y sonrojándose… patético… se enamoraron... el amor... nunca lo he conocido y no es que quiera conocerlo… pero créanme este galán… aún le falta mucho y no se doblegara ante una... no necesitaría ser as hermosa que mil mujeres… sé que Sakura es hermosa pero si me llegara a casar con ella no funcionaría... lo ce muy en mi interior… sé que dije que quería conquistarla… lo ce pero… es que ese tipo.. Ese Li… sé que le hará daño…. Hay cierta rivalidad entre los Li y nuestra familia debería saberlo Sakura… pero como ella siempre anda en su mundo aun no lo sabe y sé que ese Li se quiere aprovechar de la situación y no lo permitiré… no mientras yo esté aquí…. Interrumpo la escena de Tomoyo y Eriol y salgo a la piscina viene Eriol siguiéndome…

Yue: vaya veo que tú y Tomoyo…. Tienen mucha química…

Eriol: en realidad si…

Yue: que envidia…

Si claro…. Sobre todo quien querría estar idiotizado…

Eriol: acaso ya te gusta alguien… en Paris… pero si apenas llevas unas horas en el país…

Yue: en realidad es un amor que volvió a brotar como las flores en primavera… sé que suena cursi pero nuestras madres tenían toda la razón…

Sé que no es amor… pero las peleas constantes que tenía y ahora retome con Sakura me hacen vivir feliz y si mi madre lo dijo... sé que no se equivocaría…

Eriol: a que te...Buenas tardes, Li

Li.. demonios... que hace el aquí…

Meiling: hola, Hiragizawa… amm…

Yue: Tsukishiro… Yue Tsukishiro….

Ahí la vi por primera vez MEILING LI la conocía de revistas, una mujer de alta sociedad refinada… conocida por todos los diseñadores… eventos sociales…hermosa… un cuerpo hermoso, cada curva era un 100 esta mujer nos va infartar…. Con su sola presencia me derretía, me ponía a experimentar sensaciones nunca antes exploradas… la deseaba en ese momento….

Meiling: oh, tu eres hijo de Yukito Tsukishiro acaso?

Y de pronto me desilusione... la típica niña rica de siempre… catalogando a la gente más superficial que nada... pero sacaría provecho de esto… si Li quiere aprovecharse de mi Sakura lo pagara Meiling….

Yue: así es…. Conoces acaso a mi padre ¿?

Meiling: si, bueno solo de vista, mi familia y ellos tienen algunos negocios... acaso tu...

Yue: no, Srta. Li, no se de negocios aun…, pero teniendo una Srta. como usted no tendría problemas en hacer negocios con usted… (sonríe).

Tomoyo: disculpen, la tardanza….

Yue: y donde esta Sakura?

Claro que debía cuidarla... mi preocupación pronto salió… interrumpiendo un momento hermoso con Meiling…

Eriol: pero que sucedió….

Tomoyo: no nada... pero díganme que me perdí….

Yue: de nada interesante, apenas nos estamos conociendo…

Mire de pronto a Meiling… debía actuar rápido si no la perdía…. por qué me importa eso es una Li... Yue por favor enfócate….

Tomoyo: oh, lo siento, no les he presentado a Yue Tsukishiro, es amigo de la familia… verán su padre…

Yue: mi padre es el casamentero de los Kinomoto y Amiyama…. Bravo… pero bueno, están todos en último año….

Meiling: si, estás tú en EXCELLENCE?...

Yue: a partir de mañana (le sonríe).

Listo ya lo arroje… lo siento Li... pero no será fácil conquistar a Sakura... no mientras este yo ahí… lo juro….

Syaoran: podrían pasar a su baño….

Yue: wow, nuestro amigo habla….

Tiene que ver que soy su enemigo... así que prepárate Syaoran Li….

Tomoyo: por su puesto…. Sube las escaleras y la segunda puerta a la derecha y ahí esta… (sonríe)...

Syaoran: gracias, con permiso….

Veo que se retira… huye todo lo que quieras porque Sakura es mía….

Yue: y que hacen en Excellence para divertirse….

Meiling: aparte de los eventos sociales a los que asistimos por nuestras familias realizamos eventos ¨especiales ¨para entablar relaciones a futuro… ya sabes invertir el tiempo alejado de los padres, vacacionar y por supuesto gastar dinero en ropa, carros... lo típico… vacaciones en la nieve, playa, practicar deportes extremos… el año pasado fuimos a esquiar y hace unas semanas a la playa a surfear tal vez te …

Yue: en serio Meiling a mí también me gusta ir a esos eventos…

Mentía… esas salidas eran de niños ricos, sé que soy uno, pero jamás haría eso... salvo los carros a cualquier hombre le gusta la velocidad… los viajes tal vez, pero me gustaba más divertirse a la manera de Yue… ya sabrán como es eso…

Meiling: en serio… podría invitarte al próximo…

Yue: me encantaría….

Eriol: perdón la tardanza….

Yue: veo que ya manejas los negocios de la familia…

Eriol: algunos….

Meiling: que raro Syaoran ya se tardó mucho…

Ese li donde se metió…

Eriol: oh lo siento… me lo tope cuando salía y se sentía un poco mal y se retiró… pidió disculpas...

No lo creo… huyo de mi presencia creo que lo asuste… corre niño... porque apenas esto empieza…. jajajajaja

Meiling: pero que desconsiderado….

Tomoyo: oh pobre Syaoran…

Meiling: creo que me retirare… mi primo podría necesitar algo…

Tomoyo: Meiling quédate quería platicar contigo acerca de unos diseños que tengo pensado con mi madre y nos faltan modelos… por favor…

Yue: te verías hermosa Meiling si me lo permites…

Si Yue tu puedes….

Meiling: (sonrojada) en serio….

Platique con Meiling mientras los tortolos de Tomoyo y Eriol decían te quiero yo mas no yo más…. Definitivamente no lo entiendo…. Decidimos recorrer el jardín de la mansión y conversar…

Meiling: y dime que te trae aquí… he oído rumores de que nunca te quedas quieto en un solo lugar… acaso has cambiado…

Acaso sabe de mi ¿? Como ¿? Si he mantenido mis asuntos en secreto….

Yue: en realidad no…. Vine porque hace tiempo le prometí algo a mi madre…

Porque le dije eso… porque soy sincero con ella….

Meiling: es algo en lo que te puedo ayudar…

Yue: no… no es eso... solo que es una promesa de amistad... si podría llamarse a eso... pero dime como una Li como tu me sigue hablando… acaso te lo permiten

Y ahí lo arroje no lo pude evitar mi vomito verbal… pero es que odio que me hablen solo por mi padre y sus negocios a mí eso no me agrada….

Meiling: en realidad no… con un Tsukishiro no… somos rivales en las empresas y mi tío Hien no le agrada demasiado tu padre… perdón...

Yue: descuida… creo que nadie debido a

TOUYA…. NO ME AGRADA ESE SUJETO…. EL URSUPO EL LUGAR D EMI MADRE….

Meiling: creo que esa no es la razón… veras Yue tu padre es un genio de los negocios y eso es envidiable para cualquiera…

Yue: ya veo…

NO lo creí del todo, pero su tono de voz, fue sincera… que me está pasando... porque mi corazón palpita mucho… acaso tengo corazón... nunca había sentido esto….

Meiling: y dime Sakura y tu son buenos amigos?

Yue: en realidad… nuestros padres son los buenos amigos y nuestras madres lo eran… hasta que murieron en un accidente las dos… ellas estaba en el cuerpo de paz y viajaban

Meiling: yo lo siento si te incomode…

Yue: descuida… eso fue hace tiempo… veras Sakura y yo estamos comprometidos…

Meiling: en serio…

Vi como ella se entristeció…. Así que le dije la verdad… rayos esto no va a funcionar… espero que Li no le haga nada a Sakura porque no podré hacerle daño a Meiling…. Creo que me estoy loco... o es el sol... exacto... sufro de deshidratación…

Yue: en realidad no... Del todo... mi madre me hizo prometerle que la cuidaría… y creo que es la única forma… veras ella

Meiling: lo entiendo la amas?

Amar ¿?Acaso noto celos… tranquilo... solo quiere ser amable conmigo….

Yue: la quiero… pero... aun noche si la ame… cómo definirías el amor Meiling?

Meiling: yo….

Yue: tu…

Meiling: veras nunca me he enamorado… pero el amor debe ser como verlo y tener las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y acompañarlo hasta el fin de los días… que te robe el aliento en cada momento y levante suspiros… no importa la clase ni el dinero… solo importa el..

Yue: wow… es muy...

Meiling: sé que es cursi… pero...

Yue: descuida lo entendí… y espero que encuentres a esa persona Meiling…

Me entristeció decirle eso… quisiera ser yo… esperen yo… no... Dios me afecto estar mucho en el sol….

Meiling: créeme lo sabrás… porque somos amigos verdad ¿?

Claro amigos….

Yue: si tú lo deseas si… y me encantaría serlo… (Me abrazo)

Meiling: gracias Yue eres mi primer amigo en realidad con el que me he sincerado antes….

Yue: al igual tu Meiling… al igual tu…

Meiling: regresemos ya es muy noche y tengo que volver…

Yue: tienes razón…

De pronto… vi cómo se marchaba a su casa al igual que Eriol…

Tomoyo: veo que te gusta?

Yue: quien ¿? Yo ¿? Esta loca te afecto el sol…

Tomoyo: no quieras o intentes engañarme…. No podrás... no tiene nada de malo Yue… espero que esta vez sea cierto y no una de tus tantas conquistas….

Yue: buenas noches Tomoyo… me retiro…

Tomoyo: buenas noches….

**SYAORAN**

Seguimos en espera que alguien nos rescate…. Sakura y yo conversamos, sé que le gusta todo tipo de música… mientras tenga sentido la letra y el ritmo eso es genial... a mi también me gusta eso, leer... me fascina y a ella igual... odia quedarse sola y veo que los últimos años se ha quedado sola… acaso su padre no sabe que... podría pasarle algo… definitivamente su padre está en mi lista negra… esperen si mi familia está igual… pero bueno ella es mujer... es frágil… hermosa…

Sakura: Syaoran me escuchas?

Syaoran: que pasa?

Amo que diga mi nombre…

Sakura: te decía que son las 10 pm y que probablemente mañana nos rescaten… y creo que dormirás aquí…

Syaoran: juntos?

No tengo inconveniente, pero es muy apresurado creerá que soy un pervertido...

Sakura: oh... lo siento... pero si no te das cuenta… solo duermo yo sola aquí… así que dormirás en el piso o en el sofá si te parece... por qué junto a ti no… eso sería muy inapropiado…

Syaoran (rojo): si...

Sakura: bueno descansa… yo dormiré ahhhh… hasta mañana

Syaoran: hasta mañana

Mire como dormía… hermosa… me pare y Salí del balcón… una caída desde esa altura me mataría… prefería quedarme y verla dormir…

Sakura: no te vayas… dime quien eres….

Creo que habla dormida….

Sakura: dime quien eres…. Tu misterioso...

Syaoran: soy yo…

Sakura: quien….

Syaoran: tú lo sabes…

Vi como sonreía….

Sakura: prometes que…. Nunca… me abandonaras ¿?

Syaoran: nunca….

Sé que se ve patético hablar con un sonámbulo pero…quiero que me ame por lo que soy…no por las apariencias….

Dormí en el piso junto a ella… y sujetaba su mano…. dormí tan bien esa noche….

**NADESHIKO**

Desde que me case con Fujitaka he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi trabajo ha prosperado en estos últimos meses y tengo al fin a mi hija a mi lado y sobre todo tengo una nueva hija Sakura, ella es muy reservada… pero todo se debe a Fujitaka ya que tiene demasiado trabajo no lo culpo pero la empresa Kinomoto ha tenido grandes ganancias y es imposible dejarla sola… entiendo eso… he tratado algunas veces de acercarme a ella, pero aún sigue siendo seria…. Y casi nunca se quiere abrir conmigo… con la ayuda de Tomoyo pienso yo que podremos ayudarla a salir a delante… los negocios de Fujitaka terminaron en Monte Carlo y yo termine los míos…. Así que volvemos a Paris... con nuestras hijas… suena casi imposible pero queríamos viajar y darles una sorpresa el lunes antes de que se marcharan a la escuela….

Fujitaka: cariño tranquila…. Llegaremos si no en la comida les daremos la sorpresa…

Nadeshiko: no cariño… muero de ansias por verlas… sé que han pasado unos días pero quiero verlas... las extrañe…

Fujitaka: yo también cariño….

Llegamos a la mansión y subí esperando respuesta de Tomoyo… toque y la vi aun dormida…

Nadeshiko: cariño (bese su frente) es hora de despertar… desayunaremos todos juntos… baja….

Tomoyo: mama... esta bien…

Nadeshiko: no demores…. (Salí de la habitación)...

Vi a Fujitaka frente a la habitación de Sakura…

Nadeshiko: sucede algo?

Fujitaka: es extraño esta atorada la perilla… le dije a Sandy que trajera el juego de llaves….

Nadeshiko: crees que ella... que algo sucedió…

Fujitaka: eso lo averiguaremos ahora…. (Toma el juego de llaves)

Abre la puerta y lo que vimos a continuación… no pude describir la escena…. Solo oí…

Fujitaka: Sakura pero que sucede aquí….

**Continuara…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**CONOZCAN A FUJITAKA KINOMOTO**

Sé que sido un mal padre en los últimos años… varios desde que murió mi bella esposa Natalie tenía su cabello castaño corto liso…. con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que me cautivaban a mí y cualquiera que la veía… hermosa… me case con ella muy joven a los 19 años ella era maestra y trabajaba de modelo medio tiempo para pequeñas firmas….y yo era un simple repartidor de pizzas y aun estudiando en la universidad economía…. Y como nos conocimos….

**FLASHBACK**

Era un simple estudiante de economía que consiguió una beca en la Universidad Kyoto era huérfano de familia y junto con mi hermano Touya trabajábamos y estudiando claro él era más pequeño que yo… pero apenas nos alcanzaba para subsistir…. Habíamos pasado hambre… varios días hasta semanas para salir a delante…. Bueno estaba en el parque Korakuen estudiando para un difícil examen con el profesor Kinomoto una leyenda en la historia de la Economía… tenia negocios por todo el mundo… así que decidí estudiar y demostrarle que podía y nací para esto… solo necesitaba una oportunidad…. Me senté y vi el lago junto con los patos en plena Primavera… era hermoso… después la vi a ella con un vestido verde y un sombrero alimentando a los patos…. Y consigo un libro de Arte…. Unos pinceles… al parecer estudiaba Arte…. La observe por un momento y después me sonrió, solo le devolví la sonrisa y me dedique en mis estudios… y…

Natalie: excuse…

Fujitaka: dígame señorita….

Natalie: disculpe el atrevimiento Señor, podría acaso sentarme aquí… no lo molestare… solo que debo pintar el lago para un proyecto… podría…

Fujitaka: descuide… si quiere podría irme…

Natalie: no señor… quédese es buena la compañía….

Fujitaka: entonces me quedare aquí… Fujitaka Matsumoto…

Natalie: me llamo Natalie Florit.

Fujitaka: tiene un hermoso nombre... Natalie... viene acaso de Francia…

Natalie: así es... me dieron una beca en Kyoto

Fujitaka: veo que está alejada de su familia….

Natalie: sí... mi familia es muy pobre vera… soy su única hija y mi padre es pintor y mi madre se dedica a la casa… y aun así no alcanza para vivir y me ofrecieron una beca y me independice de ellos... era una carga por eso Kyoto se me hizo un lugar perfecto… aunque vivo en Tomoeda…

Fujitaka: yo también vivo en Tomoeda con mi hermano… Touya somos huérfanos y Kyoto también me ofreció una beca en Economía…

Natalie: wow… me encantaría tener un amigo en Tomoeda, vera soy aun nueva y no conozco...

Fujitaka: descuide... yo la ayudare….

La conocí en Japón…. Pero en Tomoeda yo me enamore de ella, salíamos a todos lados... después le presente a mi hermano y salíamos los 3 juntos a todos lados…mi amigo Tsukishiro nos acompañó una vez y ahí conoció a la amiga de Natalie… Angelique y éramos los 4 contra el mundo…. Me case con ella y nos acompañaron solo la gente más cercana… los padres de Natalie no nos acompañaron pero aun así me mandaron su bendición… éramos muy felices… después me gradué a los pocos años y conocí al Profesor Kinomoto y le fascino mi trabajo y me ayudo con un trabajo en su empresa Kinomoto Corporation… empecé desde abajo pero eso no me importo... Natalie y yo nos teníamos el uno al otro... y después nació Sakura la llamamos así por las flores de cerezo que le gustaban a Natalie... en ese tiempo el profesor Kinomoto enfermo y como no tenía familia me consideraba como su hijo... y me otorgo la empresa a cambio de que me cambiara el nombre a Fujitaka Kinomoto... Accedí por los años de conocerlo y pronto me convertí en el mayor empresario de Japón…teníamos dinero y decidimos ir a Paris y conocer al fin a la familia de Natalie pero nos enteramos que fallecieron y era un momento doloroso para mi esposa decidimos quedarnos un tiempo en Paris y así nos quedamos años yo me dedicaba en la empresa y Natalie ayudaba a las personas que no tenían recursos por todo el mundo... era voluntaria en el cuerpo de paz… junto con Angelique una noche viajaba de su viaje de Marruecos a Paris en el jet y hubo muchas turbulencias y murieron las dos.. Dejando a mi Sakura sin madre a los 5 años y al pequeño Yue Tsukishiro sin Angelique… fue muy doloroso... que no lo aguante no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y me metí solo en mi trabajo…. Abandonando a Sakura…. Pero no podía verla tía que cada vez que la veía durmiendo lloraba no podía decirle ni demostrarle que estaríamos bien si yo no lo estaba…. Viaje a Tomoeda como todos los años el día que conocí a Natalie recordarla… y ahí conocía Nadeshiko y todo paso tan rápido que nos casamos solo éramos ella y yo... fue algo egoísta de mi parte no invitar a nadie, pero no lo teníamos previsto ninguno de los dos…Nadeshiko me dijo que quería vivir en Paris al principio me sorprendió y me dijo que Tomoyo su hija y ella estaban de acuerdo porque querían estar con Sakura en familia… me puso muy contento… le conté a Nadeshiko que no tenía relación con mi hija y me dijo que ella me ayudaría… desde que llegamos a la casa nos limitamos a cenar en familia pero veo como ella empieza poco a poco a reír y me dan tantas ganas de llorar de felicidad por mi hija…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hoy regresamos de Monte Carlo y Milán y subo a ver a mi hija y veo atorada la manija... es extraño… Sakura nunca la cierra y más porque yo la visito de noche para darle su beso en su frente y... es extraño…. llamo pero nada... mi hija tiene el sueño muy pesado así que le pido a Sandy las llaves….

Nadeshiko: sucede algo?

Fujitaka: es extraño esta atorada la perilla… le dije a Sandy que trajera el juego de llaves….

Nadeshiko: crees que ella... que algo sucedió…

Fujitaka: eso lo averiguaremos ahora…. (Toma el juego de llaves)

Fujitaka: Sakura pero que sucede aquí….

Ver a mi niña en el piso envuelta en sabanas con un joven de cabellera castaña… fue lo último que me imagine encontrarme… vi como poco a poco despertaban ante mi enojo y solo se vieron y gritaron…. Mi audacia me dijo que no sucedió nada... y que tal vez paso algo de lo cual estaba atrás Tomoyo... sonreí... y...

Nadeshiko: Sakura estará listo el desayuno en unos minutos baja y por favor joven…

Syaoran: li... Señor Señora Kinomoto…. Yo...

Fujitaka: descuide joven… entiendo…. Y por favor acompáñenos a desayunar… lo esperamos abajo… (Cerré la puerta y nos alejamos)…

Nadeshiko: creo que aquí huelo que fue...

Fujitaka: Tomoyo y tal vez el joven Hiragizawa en esto…

Nadeshiko: me leíste la mente… después hablaremos con ellos... creo que Sakura y el joven Li están confundidos... creen que tu...

Fujitaka: lo ce son algo despistados... vayamos al comedor querida...

**SAKURA**

HACE 5 MINUTOS ESTABA FELIZ EN MI SUEÑO... soñaba con mi enmascarado misterioso... sus ojos... estaba un poco obsesionada… tanto que escuchaba su voz tan cerca… y de pronto oigo un grito y era mi padre….

Fujitaka: Sakura pero que sucede aquí….

Talle mis ojos y me vi en el piso…tengo a moverme en las noches y a veces termino aquí... pero de pronto vi a alguien invadiendo mi piso.. Syaoran Li… gritamos los dos… y de pronto comprendí todo anoche él y yo... la puerta… dios… mi padre me matara me mandara a un internado en Suecia o Rusia

Nadeshiko: Sakura estará listo el desayuno en unos minutos baja y por favor joven…

Syaoran: li... Señor Señora Kinomoto…. Yo...

Fujitaka: descuide joven… entiendo…. Y por favor acompáñenos a desayunar… lo esperamos abajo… (Cerré la puerta y nos alejamos)…

Entiende… aguarden que paso… me perdí de algo…

Syaoran: Sakura creo que me retirare en vista de este asunto... yo...

Sakura: NO…

Que estoy haciendo…. Porque no quiero…

Sakura: ya oíste tenemos que bajar al comedor…. No te salvaras Li… mi padre podría ir por ti hasta China por tu trasero… así que bajemos...

Creo que lo asuste un poco pero se veía tan guapo nervioso… aguarden guapo…. Basta Sakura... aun sigues con los efectos del sueño…. Bajamos y ahí nos encontramos en el comedor con mi padre, Nadeshiko, Tomoyo y Yue….

Yue: que hace el aquí….

Fujitaka: Yue donde están tus modales yo invite al joven Li a desayunar…

Yue: es inaceptable... (Recibió la mirada de mi padre) perdón Sr Kinomoto... pero es inaceptable que el vista de esa manera así…

En realidad Syaoran aun traía la ropa que portaba ayer... unos shorts o bermudas beige con una camisa playera que dejaba a visualizar a la mente esos abdominales… Sakura tranquilízate….

Fujitaka: el joven Li durmió anoche aquí así que no porta consigo su vestimenta... así que por favor siéntense… para mí no hay problema con la vestimenta ni la etiqueta pero si te molesta Yue podrían llevarte el desayuno a tu habitación… bueno.. Siéntense muchachos…

Nos sentamos de pronto y comimos… esperaba la voz de mi padre pero nunca llego...

Fujitaka: y dígame joven Li… le gusta Paris…

Syaoran: sí... de hecho… desde que llegue me enamore de esta ciudad...

Fujitaka: ya veo... Hien Li debe estar orgulloso de ti, eres un buen chico por lo que me han contado de ti... (Mira a Tomoyo)... hace mucho que no los veo pero me gustaría verlo...

Syaoran: disculpe Sr Kinomoto, eso no puede ser posible ya que ellos se encuentran en Hong-Kong

Fujitaka: que lastima… pero en cuanto lleguen… están invitados a cenar en mi casa... (Sonríe)...

Ya no aguantaba más...

Sakura: padre… que sucede... no entiendo esta reacción tuya...

Nadeshiko: Sakura creo que no...

Sakura: padre dime para que quieres esa audiencia… acaso es matrimonial… dímelo… acaso encontrarlo a él me hace a mi ser miserable a mí por el resto de mi vida casada…. Ese es mi castigo

Vi como Syaoran estaba enojado... Créanme yo también… sé que mi padre no es tonto…

Yue: acaso tú te aprovechaste de Sakura noche bastardo…. dímelo…

Fujitaka: de hecho Sakura... sé que no sucedió nada de eso… debido a que la manija de tu puerta está rota… eso quiere decir que te sentías muy mal y este joven fue a verte y en el transcurso se rompió y no salieron de su habitación… o dime me equivoco...

Sakura: yo... no padre.

Vaya mi padre es muy listo... brillante…

Fujitaka: entonces porque tendría que haber un castigo... si solo fueron cosas del destino… y sé que el joven Li no te haría nada malo...

Sakura: perdón yo...

Fujitaka: descuida…terminemos de desayunar y vayan a la escuela… Sr Li me tome la molestia de mandar a James por su uniforme y enseguida lo escoltaremos a una habitación para que se prepare…

Syaoran: gracias Sr Kinomoto...

Nadeshiko: comamos... tienen que mantenerse despiertos en la escuela…

Terminamos y a los pocos minutos bajamos de nuevo para ir a la escuela… dios...después del show de esta mañana no podía ver a Syaoran….

Sakura: Syaoran yo...

Syaoran: descuida Sakura (enojado).

Vaya que estaba enojado... pero que paso ahora….

Tomoyo: listos…

Yue: esperen se olvidan que yo también voy…

Sakura: en serio… pensé que venias de vacaciones... el gran Yue estudiando... wow daría toda mi fortuna por verlo…

Yue: pues me veras todos los días querida…

Sakura: súbete… ya o si no te quedas... que sería otro gusto para mí no soportarte…

Yue: vamos Sakura si me amas…. Lo ce...

Sakura: vamos Yue… besaría el piso primero antes de amarte…

Yue: ya veremos…

Sakura: ni en tus sueños….

De pronto bajamos y estábamos ya en la escuela… vaya que las peleas con Yue eran intensas… bajamos nos encontramos con Eriol...

Eriol: buenos días señoritas... Yue…

Yue: buenos días Eriol.

Eriol: oh... buenos días Syaoran…

Syaoran: buenos días…

Eriol: porque bajaste con ellos… acaso me perdí de algo (sonriendo).

Sakura: él fue invitado a desayunar en casa por mi padre.

Eriol: debiste hacer algo muy bueno Syaoran... ya que no he sido aún invitado yo…

Syaoran solo se sonrojo y se fue al salón… no entendí muy bien esas palabras dejándome con confusión así que me limite en ir al salón…en el transcurso vi como Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, y otras personas me saludaban con cortesía hasta Meiling… wow... algo debió pasar que la esté haciendo tan educada… me senté y de pronto vi a Yue frente a mi asiento… estaba entre clases Syaoran y Yue…y Yue al lado de Meiling que extraño…en cada momento Yue me hablaba.. Sakura sabes la respuesta... Sakura me prestas un lápiz... una pluma... un color… diablos... me estoy hartando... después descubrí que Yue estaría conmigo en esgrima... al menos un día más... Mis Domingos… sacrificados... estaba en pintura y basquetbol… al menos no lo vería en mis clases... gracias dios… estábamos en Historia y teníamos que hacer un trabajo en equipo al parecer fue alfabéticamente y me toco con Jane Delancour… pero gracias a la intervención de Yue y sus cambios maléficos quede junto a el… diablos... mi buena suerte… Tomoyo y Eriol, Meiling y Syaoran y yo con el maldito de Yue… Yue era tan fastidioso… me obligo a ir a la biblioteca en el almuerzo… que debía salir bien si no su padre lo mandaría de vuelta... la verdad me alegro esa noticia… me pare y fui a buscar un escondite lejos de Yue... perdón un libro… me fui adentrando a la biblioteca... al cabo de unos minutos me perdí… que tonta... pero no podía ver donde estaba... solo veía libros tras libros… estantes... estantes... diablos nunca saldría de aquí… llegue a la sección de novelas y de pronto vi.. Un libro que conocía la perfección Orgullo y prejuicio por Jane Austen... estaba un poco alto y decidí tomarlo me pare de puntas y aun así no logre alcanzarlo, mi estatura era demasiado pequeña…. Subí a un estante más y aun así no conseguía alcanzarlo diablos…. Cuando lo alcance estaba tan feliz… y de pronto vi que caía... solo cerré mis ojos y…

Syaoran: deberías tener más cuidado….

Lo vi ahí sujetándome la espalda…. Y mi cabeza... no caí pero el aún me seguía sujetando... mis ojos se enfocaron a los de el... quería perderme un momento mas en su s ojos… y…

Syaoran: si quieres puedes besarme…

Sakura: QUE ¡! (Me aleje de él).

Syaoran: es que como estabas tan cerca de mí y sería un detalle muy lindo que me agradezcas de esa forma…

Sakura: gracias... pero paso…agradezco que evitaras mi caída…

Syaoran: de nada... y dime que hacias alla arriba...

Sakura: yo (sujete mi libro)…

Syaoran: vaya Jane Austen… creo que eso no lo pidió el maestro o sí...

Sakura: no te importa… (Me aleje)

Syaoran: y sabes donde está la salida…

Sakura: yo... yo... claro... seria una tonta si no lo ce...

Syaoran: ok... te seguire... porque llevo perdido un tiempo...

Sakura: en serio...

Syaoran: es demasiado grande esta Biblioteca… Meiling me mando por un libro y llevo 30 min perdido...

Sakura: yo… Está bien sígueme…

Diablos... no sabia donde estaba la salida... esto no me puede estar pasando…

**SYAORAN**

Debo decir que esta mañana me levante súper feliz… bueno salvo por que nos encontró el padre de Sakura juntos… nunca me había levantado tan contento… hasta que….

Fujitaka: Sakura pero que sucede aquí….

Salí de mi ensoñación y vi al padre de Sakura enojado al inicio después una sonrisa aprecio… y vi como ella despertaba y los dos gritamos... no sucedió nada... pero el padre de Sakura ha de creer que soy un pervertido dios….

Nadeshiko: Sakura estará listo el desayuno en unos minutos baja y por favor joven…

Syaoran: li... Señor Señora Kinomoto…. Yo...

Diablos estaba tan nervioso no nos creerían lo de la manija... que conveniente….

Fujitaka: descuide joven… entiendo…. Y por favor acompáñenos a desayunar… lo esperamos abajo… (Cerré la puerta y nos alejamos)…

Dios… algo sucede... diablos… esto me huele a mala espina… de seguro bajare y llmara la policía... o me mandara lejos a que me torturen... diablos... mi padre me ha dicho que Fujitaka Kinomoto tiene su carácter y varias personas han desparecido a quien se le enfrente y yo... aquí... acostado con su hija…. Diablos...

Syaoran: Sakura creo que me retirare en vista de este asunto... yo...

Sakura: NO…

Sakura: ya oíste tenemos que bajar al comedor…. No te salvaras Li… mi padre podría ir por ti hasta China por tu trasero… así que bajemos...

Diablos palidecí y me puse de lo más nervioso… gracias Sakura... con eso ya firme mi sentencia de muerte… bajamos y vi a Yue Tsukishiro… me enoje al verlo…

Yue: que hace el aquí….

Fujitaka: Yue donde están tus modales yo invite al joven Li a desayunar…

Yue: es inaceptable... (Recibió la mirada del Sr Kinomoto) perdón Sr Kinomoto... pero es inaceptable que el vista de esa manera asi…

Gracias Sr Kinomoto por poner a ese tipo en su lugar… esperen diablos. Aun traía mi ropa playera... diablos... ni mi padre me aceptaría en su mesa…

Fujitaka: el joven Li durmió anoche aquí así que no porta consigo su vestimenta... asi que por favor siéntense… para mi no hay problema con la vestimenta ni la etiqueta pero si te molesta Yue podrían llevarte el desayuno a tu habitación… bueno.. Siéntense muchachos…

Me sonroje en un principio… y después comprendí que el Sr Kinomoto no es como me lo describían muchas personas… era comprensivo…. Nos sentamos y comimos y...

Fujitaka: y dígame joven Li… le gusta Paris…

Syaoran: sí... de hecho… desde que llegue me enamore de esta ciudad...

Sobre todo de su hija….

Fujitaka: ya veo... Hien Li debe estar orgulloso de ti, eres un buen chico por lo que me han contado de ti... (Mira a Tomoyo)... hace mucho que no los veo pero me gustaría verlo...

La verdad a mi padre no... verán mi padre Hien Li tiene problemas con el Sr Kinomoto debido a que hace unos meses él le quito mejor dicho negocio más a favor de una empresa de diamantes en donde se vería beneficiada mi familia, pero el Sr Kinomoto ofreció mas y perdimos ese negocio… mi padre se enfureció y prometió algún día vencer a Kinomoto Corporation… tanto que después se casó con la Sra. Kinomoto antes Amiyama y sus diseños adorados por mis hermanas y mi madre… estaban prohibidos usar al menos en presencia de mi padre…

Syaoran: disculpe Sr Kinomoto, eso no puede ser posible ya que ellos se encuentran en Hong-Kong

Fujitaka: que lastima… pero en cuanto lleguen… están invitados a cenar en mi casa... (Sonríe)...

Sakura: padre… que sucede... no entiendo esta reacción tuya...

Nadeshiko: Sakura creo que no...

Sakura: padre dime para que quieres esa audiencia… acaso es matrimonial… dímelo… acaso encontrarlo a él me hace a mi ser miserable a mí por el resto de mi vida casada…. Ese es mi castigo

Sakura estaba furiosa y la verdad entiendo no es una reacción adecuada de un padre… esperen dijo matrimonio... eso no suena mal... Sakura Li… esperen… miserable…. Diablos… debe estar loca…. Un castigo casarse conmigo... me enfurecio oir eso…

Vi como Syaoran estaba enojado... créanme yo también… se que mi padre no es tonto…

Yue: acaso tú te aprovechaste de Sakura noche bastardo…. dimelo…

Que más quisiera... diablos... mi lado pervertido… ni un beso... ni uno….

Fujitaka: de hecho Sakura... se que no sucedió nada de eso… debido a que la manija de tu puerta esta rota… eso quiere decir que te sentias muy mal y este joven fue a verte y en el transcurso se rompió y no salieron de su habitación… o dime me equivoco...

Sakura: yo... no padre.

Vaya que listo es el sr Kinomoto…

Fujitaka: entonces porque tendría que haber un castigo... si solo fueron cosas del destino… y se que el joven Li no te haría nada malo...

Sakura: perdón yo...

Fujitaka: descuida…terminemos de desayunar y vayan a la escuela… Sr Li me tome la molestia de mandar a James por su uniforme y enseguida lo escoltaremos a una habitación para que se prepare…

Vaya… subestime demasiado al sr Kinomoto….

Syaoran: gracias Sr Kinomoto...

Nadeshiko: comamos... tienen que mantenerse despiertos en la escuela…

Terminamos y subí a la habitación asignada me cambie y suspire… diablos… baje y vi a Sakura en el recibidor….

Sakura: Syaoran yo...

Syaoran: descuida Sakura (enojado).

No tenía ganas de oírla no en este momento… estaba tan enojado... y pensando que no debía quedarme a su lado... no debía….

Tomoyo: listos…

Yue: esperen se olvidan que yo también voy…

Sakura: en serio… pensé que venias de vacaciones... el gran Yue estudiando... wow daría toda mi fortuna por verlo…

Yue: pues me veras todos los días querida…

Y para mi desgracia….

Sakura: súbete… ya o si no te quedas... que seria otro gusto para mí no soportarte…

Yue: vamos Sakura si me amas…. Lo ce...

Sakura: vamos Yue… besaría el piso primero antes de amarte…

Yue: ya veremos…

Sakura: ni en tus sueños….

Después de sus peleas llegamos. Y vi a Eriol esperando a Tomoyo… claro…

Eriol: buenos días señoritas... Yue…

Yue: buenos días Eriol.

Eriol: oh... buenos días Syaoran…

Syaoran: buenos días…

Eriol: porque bajaste con ellos… acaso me perdí de algo (sonriendo).

Sakura: él fue invitado a desayunar en casa por mi padre.

Eriol: debiste hacer algo muy bueno Syaoran... ya que no he sido aún invitado yo…

Diablos... lo matare a ese ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA…. Enfurecí y me dirigí al salón me senté y vi como uno a uno llegaban y vi a Yue sentarse frente a Sakura… molestándola a cada rato... me enfureció... diablos... quería matarlo lo hacía a propósito el muy maldito…. Siguieron las clase y no lo vi hasta Historia el maestro me asigno con Meiling ya que era alfabéticamente y vi como ese Yue cambio con Jane y era con Sakura… diablos…seguimos a la hora del almuerzo... ya que desayune preferí adelantar la tarea de Historia no quería problemas con mis padres sobre mis calificaciones… vi como Yue salía muy apurado de la Biblioteca… al parecer se le perdió Sakura y yo solo reí… me limite en hacer la tarea...

Meiling: Syaoran podrías traer un libro... es que la parte que me toco a mí... no le entiendo...

Syaoran: si quieres puedo... ayudarte…

Meiling: no... Tráelo... mejor así comparamos…

Diablos... me levante y me perdí en los títulos de los libros... el ultimo estante en el último pasillo diablos… regrese y vi en otro pasillo a una joven... la reconocería esa cabellera donde sea... mi Sakura al parecer no lo alcanzaba y diablos debe ser tan insistente, sin pedir ayuda y ahí... tan torpe iba a caer... corrí lo más que pude y la tome sobre su espalda y su cabeza… y la mire aún seguía aterrada… tan frágil... esa es la Sakura e la cual me enamore….

Syaoran: deberías tener más cuidado…. (Se estaba acercando ama... diablos olía tan bien) si quieres puedes besarme…

Diablos... debería haber mantenido mi boca cerrada…

Sakura: QUE ¡! (Se alejó de mí).

Syaoran: es que como estabas tan cerca de mí y sería un detalle muy lindo que me agradezcas de esa forma…

Sakura: gracias... pero paso…agradezco que evitaras mi caída…

Syaoran: de nada... y dime que hacías allá arriba...

Cambie de tema….

Sakura: yo (sujete mi libro)…

Syaoran: vaya Jane Austen… creo que eso no lo pidió el maestro o sí...

Sakura: no te importa… (Se alejó)

Syaoran: y sabes dónde está la salida…

Vamos... una excusa como esa... se reirá de ti….

Sakura: yo... yo... claro... sería una tonta si no lo ce...

Y comprendí ella estaba perdida... me perdería con ella…

Syaoran: ok... te seguiré... porque llevo perdido un tiempo...

Sakura: en serio...

Syaoran: es demasiado grande esta Biblioteca… Meiling me mando por un libro y llevo 30 min perdido...

Mentira….

Sakura: yo… Está bien sígueme…

Y ahí buscamos una salida… 1 hora y la hallamos...

Syaoran: pensé que sabias donde estaba la salida...

Sakura: diablos... no puede una perderse…

Syaoran: yo...

Sakura: adiós Li...

Diablos la hice enojar de nuevo… se alejó y ya era de noche… vi como subía a su camioneta y yo me fui en la mía… llegue a la mansión Li y vi un camioneta... al parecer mis tíos tenían visitas… baje y entre y vi…

**Continuara….**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS….**

** .31: **sorry es que aún estoy pensando en un final… espero que sigas leyendo… y gracias por leer mi historia


	10. Chapter 10

**HIEN LI**

Ser exitoso eso define ser un Li… qué más puedo decir. Nuestra familia por el paso de los años ha sido una de las No. 1 en Oriente y Occidente y con el paso de los años en el mundo… cuando empecé a trabajar a la edad de 18 años en la empresa era muy demandante pero todo salió muy bien. Me case con Leran por órdenes de mis padres… y con el paso de los años me enamore de ella… fue al principio un matrimonio arreglado pero aun así solo tenía ojos y aun los tengo en ella… mi familia creció con mis maravillosas Hijas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Femei mis preciosas hijas… con mi carácter alegre y mi único hijo varón Syaoran con el carácter de Leran…. Ha sido difícil estos años ya que como cualquier matrimonio tenemos nuestras altas y bajas pero hemos salido juntos adelante… Syaoran empezó a interesarse en la empresa Li y estuvo en algunas reuniones a mi lado… sé que fue algo exigente pero él debe velar por el futuro de sus hermanas y su madre si en un momento llego a faltar, soy un poco exigente con él en ese aspecto… así que lo mande a Excellence ya que la compañía está en proceso de irse a la quiebra.. Debo decirlo el único negocio que nos sacaría de aquí era uno con un inversionista ruso y sus diamantes… pero de pronto Fujitaka Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro se fijó en ellos y perdí ese negocio... no lo odio pero era mi única ventaja en este aspecto… siento un poco de rencor pero la vida sigue… y si me lo topo alguna vez no dudo en golpearlo… espero que Syaoran se busque una esposa adecuada o yo empezare a buscarla… ahora me encuentro en el jet de la familia Li llegando a Paris extrañamos a Syaoran y además debo mantenerlo al corriente de la empresa y que entienda lo que hace… contrate a un investigador y también debo de ver que está haciendo hoy en día… no es que no confié en el, pero son jóvenes sé que sus hormonas deben estar alborotadas … bajamos Leran y yo del jet y nos dirigimos a la Mansión Li …..y veo a mi hermano Han y su esposa Mina … nos reciben y estamos conversando amenamente..

Leran: y como se ha comportado Syaoran estos días?

Mina: es un joven muy educado y no nos ha dado problemas en ese aspecto...

Hien: y dime Han ha estado involucrado con alguna jovencita...

Han: eso debes saberlo mejor que yo no… hermanito ¿?'

Hien: aquí tengo el informe pero aún no lo abro…

Han: a decir verdad no vino a dormir ayer... Pero supongo que fue porque Eriol Hiragizawa el Hijo de Clow está en la ciudad... Supongo que paso allí la noche...

Hien: al menos ha entablado unas buenas amistades.

Abro el sobre y veo de pronto una jovencita hermosa de ojos verdes y su cabello castaño... y veo sus iniciales S. Kinomoto... Diablos... Que hiciste ahora Syaoran...

Hien: el informe demuestra que Syaoran ha estado ocupado con la Srta. Kinomoto... Sabias al respecto Han.

Han: a decir verdad no me sorprende… ella asiste a ese colegio, y es una de las amigas de Meiling

Leran: Meiling ¿?... su hija es amiga de ella…

Mina: sí… Es una buena amistad a futuro para ella.

Hien: a pesar de que arruino nuestra última inversión con los diamantes rusos permites esto…

Han: han sido amigas desde el preescolar y no creo que de la noche a la mañana sean enemigas… y es mejor tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mucho más cerca… no estás de acuerdo...

Hien: pero…

Han: además créeme nos vendría una buena fusión entre Kinomoto y Li… ella es una buena inversión… es el único heredero, a pesar que se halla casado con Nadeshiko Amiyama ella heredara todo... Ya que Touya Kinomoto por ser homosexual no podrá procrear familia.

Hien: es buena la inversión... Pero Fujitaka vera esto y no lo permitirá…

Han: no creo se ven en estas fotos que son el uno para el otro…

Leran: espero que funcione… Hien hemos perdido mucho estos meses.

Han: verán que funcionara…

Oigo un ruido en la puerta y era nada más que mi hijo…

Syaoran: que sucede aquí…

Leran: hijo hemos venido de visita…

Así pasamos al comedor en donde todos estaba perfecto hasta que….

Meiling: y dinos Syaoran donde estas ayer?

Syaoran: Meiling calla por favor…

Mina: sucedió algo ¿?

Meiling: bueno madre yo...

Leran: habla Meiling…

Meiling: es que ayer estábamos en una pequeña reunión en casa de los Kinomoto y desaparecido Syaoran... Debido a que se sentía muy mal y hoy llego con ellos en su camioneta... (Sonríe) así que cuéntanos... Que hiciste para ser privilegiado...

Syaoran: es que me quede dormido y…

De pronto note su nerviosismo...

Hien: Syaoran prefiero que me digas la verdad a que yo la descubra por mi cuenta…

Syaoran: (suspira) no me lo van a creer pero... Bueno…..ayer dormí en la mansión Kinomoto debido a que una manija se atoro y pase la noche allí... Junto con Sakura Kinomoto... Pero no sucedió nada padre... Madre, tíos... Meiling…

No lo creía... Pensé en el deshonor... Esto no podría sucedernos... Me levante y me fui al estudio… hice una llamada…

Hien: Charlese organiza una reunión con Fujitaka Kinomoto cuanto antes... Estoy en Paris...

Por una parte beneficiaba a nuestra familia pero si Syaoran cometió un error no sería bueno ante nuestra sociedad... Debía actuar cuanto antes ante cualquier error minúsculo que fuera… suspire y me quede todo el día pensando en que pasaría…

**SYAORAN**

Si las cosas hace un momento estaban normales si podría decirse así… ahora estaban peores…. Diablos porque Meiling no se pudo quedar callada…. Acaso quiere ponerme en más problemas con mi padre… no es que nos llevemos mal pero es un poco exigente conmigo y sé que en estos meses está intentando casarme con la hija de los Matsubara… dueños de una compañía petrolera y algunos negocios en la bolsa… sé que mi padre me mando investigar estos días en Paris lo sospecho… siempre lo hace con todos y yo no soy la excepción y si es así ya vio mis fotos con Sakura Kinomoto… no digo que me avergüence pero solo hay dos opciones en este asunto.. 1 Que me prohíba verla de nuevo a lo que nunca accedería y 2 que ya vio que es demasiado rica y quiera hacer una buena inversión... me convendría esa opción porque seguiría a su lado pero no quiero casarme con Sakura por el status al contrario… renunciaría a mi status por ella… mi cerebro trabaja demasiado rápido en este asunto… ya anocheció y mi padre aun no sale del estudio estoy muy preocupado no ce que pasara a partir de hoy…. No lo ce… solo sé que no será nada bueno….estoy tan preocupado que decido salir de la mansión Li en busca de algún consejo…. Bajo sigilosamente la escalera y…

Meiling: veo que saldrás…

Syaoran: como sabes que yo…

Meiling: vamos… huelo tu perfume desde mi habitación… a donde iras... vamos... te cubriré…

Syaoran: no ce si confiar en ti…

Meiling: lo de la tarde… me lo debes agradecer… a decir verdad me amaras a partir de hoy… pero iras con ella…

Syaoran: iré con Hiragizawa… tengo que pedirle un consejo

Meiling: ve yo te cubriré... pero a decir verdad el tío Hien no saldrá hasta mañana así que prepárate mentalmente para mañana…. Adiós…

Syaoran: a que te refieres….

Meiling: mañana lo sabrás… no seas ansioso... vete ya... oigo pasos…

Syaoran: gracias…

Así me escabullí en la oscuridad y corrí hasta la mansión Hiragizawa… como un ninja profesional o diría ladrón profesional me adrente al cuarto de Hiragizawa y….

Syaoran: Hiragizawa… Hiragizawa….Eriol… Eriol…

Diablos me tome la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre…sé que no somos muy Buenos amigos ya que tuvimos un inicio poco común pero es el único en el cual confió….

Eriol: Li….. Syaoran… pero que haces aquí.. Sabes que son las 3 am ¿? Diablos que te suceden…

Syaoran: necesito hablar contigo….

Eriol: no podrías haber esperado en la escuela.. Acaso es de vida o muerte….

Syaoran: a decir verdad sí.. Sakura.. Veras…

Eriol: si quieres confesarle su amor.. Estas en la habitación equivocada… y sobre todo en la casa equivocada…

Syaoran: mi padre se enteró de nuestro incidente…

Eriol: que incidente?

Syaoran: sé que fuiste tú y Tomoyo quienes planearon… encerrarnos en su habitación.. no tienes que fingir conmigo…

Eriol: no tienes que agradecernos

Syaoran: a decir verdad gracias a ustedes… mi padre se enteró de eso y cree que Sakura y yo… pues..

Eriol: si ¿?

Syaoran: está tomando las cosas en otro sentido.. cree que deshonre la familia..

Eriol: Syaoran nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso…

Syaoran: pero eso no paso.. simplemente dormimos y solo eso…..

Eriol: y que planea hacer tu padre..

Syaoran: no lo ce… tengo mucho miedo de que me separen de ella…

Eriol: deberías hablar con ella y confesarle tus sentimientos ya…

Syaoran: pero si me rechaza…

Eriol: nunca lo sabrás si nunca se lo dices…

Syaoran: pero no tiene caso.. Mi padre con este incidente me mandara a la Antártida incomunicado de ella.. Nunca más la volveré a ver…

Eriol: con mucha razón deberías decírselo.. Además i no lo haces.. morirás con la conciencia intranquila… encerrado.. Sin saber si acaso.. Ella decía que también te quería…

Diablos.. Odio que Eriol tenga tanta razón en estos momentos… me fui de su casa y regrese a la mansión Li, pensaran porque no le fuiste a confesar a Sakura todo.. Verán se preocupara mi familia por mi si sabe que salí de casa… aparte soy un completo cobarde.. Un maldito cobarde.. Que morirá en la Antártida por amor…. Simplemente eso seré… diablos.. Esa noche no dormí y no asistí al colegio no podía… verla y decírselo aún no.. Diablos… odiaba la angustia de saber que haría el poderoso Hien Li…

Leran: Syaoran tu padre quiere hablar contigo.. Está en el despacho..

Syaoran: madre acaso el..

Leran: aun no lo ce….

Diablos….

**FUJITAKA KINOMOTO:**

Esta mañana me he despertado temprano y tenía que ir a la compañía.. tenía unos asuntos; además me aviso Alice mi secretaria me aviso que Li Hien quería una reunión al mediodía… acepte que fuera en la hora de la comida y que nos sirvieran la comida en mi comedor principal de la compañía… me intrigaba esos misterios de Hien… él y yo no somos muy amigos y menos ahora que compramos el negocio de Diamantes con mi amigo Yukito, pero tenía que ser así, fue un favor que le hicimos a esa familia y los diamantes se utilizarían para un negocio millonario de Tsukishiro… solo lo ayude solo eso, después supe por rumores que Hien estaba molesto debido a eso, pero así son los negocios. Obviamente después le ofrecería a el un negocio, tampoco soy un despiadado Midas como todos creen… llego puntual a nuestra comida.. y ..

Fujitaka: muy bien.. Hien.. Podría llamarte así…

Hien: claro Fujitaka…

Fujitaka: que nos sirva el chef.. Bien Hien que necesitabas hablar conmigo..

Hien: veras.. Me he enterado ayer de lo que mi hijo Syaoran hizo en tu casa y yo..

Fujitaka: no le creíste.. Por lo que veo.. Pero así paso. Veras mi mansión perteneció a una Familia Rusa adinerada y la adquirí con los años de insistir en que la vendieran y veras, no está del todo modernizada, las puertas son algo viejas y por lo tanto suceden estos accidentes. Créeme no hay de que avergonzarse, no paso a mayores..

Hien: pero sabias de esto… tu ..

Fujitaka: lo sabía.. Además creo que no del todo fue un accidente veras.. Sospecho que mi otra hija Tomoyo junto con el joven Hiragizawa planearon esto.. es una ligera sospecha pero descuida no pasó nada, tu joven y mi hija se defendieron en los hechos y no hay porque hacer un escándalo.

Hien: pero porque motivo tu hija y el joven Hiragizawa harían eso?

Fujitaka: veras sospecho que tu muchacho está enamorado de mi hija y como es muy tímido.. No se atreve a decirle nada a Sakura, ella es muy despistada como su madre, algo terca como su padre, sabrás y creo que ella también se enamoró, pero… no lo quieren admitir ninguno de los dos…

Hien: vaya quien diría que mi hijo enamorada de tu hija..

Fujitaka: sé que somos rivales en los negocios, pero creo que en un futuro nos fusionaremos…

Hien: créeme eso no será posible Fujitaka, creo que no te has enterado. El negocio de los diamantes que me ganaste iba a sacarnos de la pobreza. He hecho unas malas inversiones y no queda casi nada para seguir adelante… Mande a Syaoran a que se consiguiera una esposa y que nos sacara de ese apuro, claro el no lo sabe…

Fujitaka: lamento oír eso, pero… tengo un negocio que proponerte…

Hien: de que se trata….

Fujitaka: veras….

**CLOW HIRAGIZAWA**

Mi nombre es Clow Hiragizawa y me dedico a la política graduado de Cambridge, mi familia tiene varios negocios millonarios por todo el mundo, y como es costumbre mi padre arreglo mi matrimonio con Nakuru Tsumomo. La conocí en un baile de sociedad inglesa y fue amor a primera vista, ame su espíritu libre, alegre y siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa, no dude en casarme con ella, vaya que podía hacerlo, pero no lo hice. Después vino mi alegría Eriol, casi no lo veía ya que tenía que asistir a varias reuniones y siendo un senador asistía a varios eventos sociales… llegamos a Paris y por su puesto estamos muy contentos aquí, nuestro hijo tiene un amor Tomoyo Amiyama no es que tenga nada en contra de ella, pero prefiero que socialice más con Sakura Kinomoto ella le conviene más. Verán hay un extraño rumor acerca de esa familia que no del todo encaja… pero bueno… solo espero que Eriol se cuide muy bien de eso… estoy a mitad de semana desayunando listo para salir cuando…

Sophie: Sr. Hiragizawa el Sr. Kinomoto al teléfono, dice que es algo urgente

Qué raro Fujitaka hablándome, en la hora de comida…. La última vez que lo vi fue hace 2 semanas en una cena de beneficencia y quedamos en jugar golf próximamente.. será eso…

Clow: si dime Fujitaka en que puedo ayudarte

Fujitaka: podrías venir a mi oficina a la principal… necesito comentarte algo muy importante.

Clow: hoy… veras tengo una reunión a las 4 con…

Fujitaka: con el Sr. Walters, ya le mande mis disculpas de parte tuya y mía.

Clow: en ese caso, salgo para allá.

Colgué. Como se atrevía a cambiar mi agenda… pero no dude Midas tiene sus razones porque hacer esto… Salí de la casa apurado y llegamos al edificio Kinomoto espectacular, monumental, con tanto poder, me adrente y..

Srta.: lo esperan en la sala de conferencia Sr. Hiragizawa.

Clow: gracias…

Subí en el elevador con mi escolta, Vladimir, Ian, Scott y Paul… se abrió la puerta cuando..

Sr: disculpe solo el Sr Hiragizawa puede pasar..

Vladimir: no podemos..

Sr.: son órdenes del Sr Kinomoto

Clow: tranquilos… estaré bien…

Me acerque a la puerta, gire la perilla y vi a Kinomoto en plena comida… junto a un hombre imponente… no ce donde lo había visto..

Fujitaka: qué bueno que llegaste, siéntate estamos a punto de ordenar…

Clow: a que se debe esto…

Fujitaka: pero que modales los míos, te presento a Hien Li…

Hien Li… debía saberlo uno de los mayores inversionistas millonarios de toda Asia y parte de Europa y América, superior a la empresa Hiragizawa….

Clow: mucho gusto, Sr Li.. Pero me tienes en duda… esto es…

Fujitaka: quiero hablar de negocios, pero por lo pronto comamos… adelante

Me senté y sentía que esto no podía ser bueno, no podía….

**SAKURA**

Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño, no he visto a Li, falto.. y la razón una incógnita…Yue ha estado molesto y la razón la misma su padre… Eriol y Tomoyo siempre están en la luna suspirando el uno por el otro y aquí me encuentro en el comedor y veo una sonriente Meiling que se acerque.. no por favor..

Meiling: puedo sentarme…

Yue. Por supuesto

Vaya tendré que matar después a Yue…. Por qué invita a mi rival a mi enemiga a nuestra mesa…

Meiling: A decir verdad yo Kinomoto…. Veras Sakura quisiera pedirte perdón… por todo lo que te he hecho

Sakura: yo..

Meiling: no tienes que responder ahora, pero quisiera que lo consideraras, actué todos estos años de una forma malvada podría decirse, pero a decir verdad me sentía celosa… hasta hace poco lo comprendí y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para reparar el daño..

Sakura: Meiling ( vi sus ojos llorosos ) descuida, no te guardo rencor..

Crean o no, hace 5 minutos planeaba golpearla y algún día vengarme, pero… vi su arrepentimiento y no pude simplemente.. No podía decirle que no…

Meiling: bueno me retirare y gracias Kino.. Sakura…

Tomoyo: porque no nos acompañas… tenemos mucho espacio

Y era verdad esas mesas eran para 10 personas solo ocupadas por Tomoyo, Eriol, Yue y yo…

Meiling: no quiero causarles tantas…

Sakura: vamos, como símbolo de paz..

Meiling: de acuerdo…

Después de ahí mi cabeza se fue muy muy lejos, pensando en ese misterioso enmascarado, deseaba verlo de nuevo… cuando me di cuenta y volví a la realidad ya estaba rumbo a casa, noche como paso todo eso… llegue y nos recibió mi padre, algo muy extraño…. No debía estar en la oficina a estas horas…

Fujitaka: buenas tardes hijas… Tomoyo veras Nadeshiko se sintió un poco mareada porque no subes a ver como esta…

Tomoyo: en seguida…

Me tomo mi mano, en señal de que si estaría bien y solo asentí…

Fujitaka: Sakura porque no entramos al despacho deseo hablar contigo…

Sakura: y porque no en la sala…

Fujitaka: es sumamente importante y deseo que tomes una decisión que dices…

Sakura: está bien…

Lo seguí al despacho desde hace años que no entro a ese lugar ya que verán solo en ese lugar sucedían cosas terroríficas, podía jurar que había fantasmas, o alguien murió ahí con lo tenebroso de esa habitación…. Mi padre tomo asiento y

Fujitaka: toma asiento, querida.

Sakura: prefiero estar de pie…

Fujitaka: como desees, pero será una plática muy larga….

Sakura: lo prefiero así.. Habla…

Fujitaka: igual que tu madre, directo al punto.. Bueno como comenzare…

**CONTINUARA…..**

Lo siento muchísimo por actualizar después de mucho mucho tiempo… surgieron inconvenientes 1ro mi computadora murió junto con todos los archivos 2ndo retomando la historia volvi a escribirlos y tarde un tiempo en recordar que pasaba 3ro alguien me hackeo mis cuentas de todo y apenas volvi a entrar …. Gracias a los que continúan leyendo gracias por los hermosos reviews que he recibido y espero que terminen de leer porque apenas esta historia comienza lo emocionante.. me despido y espero actualizar mas seguido ya que son vacaciones y podre hacerlo con tiempo.. saludos


	11. Chapter 11

**MVC11**

**SYAORAN**

Y ahí estaba yo dirigiéndome al despacho de mi padre, toque la puerta y solo oí un ligero ¨pase¨… vi a mi padre absorto en la ventana del despacho, en busca de alguna solución cuando...

Hien: he oído que no asististe hoy al colegio…

Syaoran: no estuve del todo bien padre… a que se debe esta plática…

Hien: acaso no puedo platicar con mi hijo… y a solas…

Syaoran: padre, lo conozco muy bien para saber que algo se trae entre manos… y si no me equivoco tiene que ver con la charla de Meiling de ayer en la comida… acaso me equivoco...

Hien: no... Veras, estuve pensando y después del todo ya eres un adulto, a tu edad ya manejaba toda la empresa y veras…. Quiero que manejes una nueva inversión que tengo en manos, esto nos sacara de algunos problemas financieros que enfrenta la familia Li y no solo eso…

Syaoran: que desea padre…

Hien: he hecho este negocio pensando en ti Syaoran y veras… la familia Walters se ofreció a ayudarnos…no podemos perder esta oportunidad y sobre todo es momento en donde tú te establezcas…. Tu tío Han te ayudara en la empresa después de la escuela y espero que demuestres la capacidad de un Li

Syaoran: entiendo...

Hien: muy bien... puedes retirarte….

Me retire me asombre por la declaración de mi padre, pensé que era algo de temer pero no ha sido así... algo esconde mi padre y lo averiguare mis tíos siempre se les escapa algo… se que estamos pasando por un mal momento en la compañía Li pero no solo eso estamos en la quiebra eso quiere decir… quebrados…. Y nadie quiere ayudarnos porque la Familia Walters de la noche a la mañana lo hace, una poderosa empresa en Alemania, inferior a los Hiragizawa y sobre todo muy inferior a los Kinomoto…. algo me olía muy mal en este asunto, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque mi felicidad a lado de cierta esmeralda peligraba….

**SAKURA**

Mi padre aún sigue dándole vuelta al asunto y aun no me dice nada….

Sakura: hablaras ya….

Fujitaka: bueno querida… la cosa esta así... sabes que mi imperio Kinomoto será para ti cierto…

Sakura: no me sorprende eso padre…

Fujitaka: bueno sé que eres capaz de dirigirlo sabiamente… pero aun no me siento muy seguro ya que necesitas ayuda en esto...

Sakura: y el plan es?

Fujitaka: si aceptas heredar mi Imperio quiero que te comprometas...

Sakura: acaso necesito de un hombre para tomar decisiones padre? Acaso por eso te volviste a casar después de tantos años… solo porque una persona no puede pensar al lado de su pareja... quieres decir…

Fujitaka: amor sabes que esa no es la razón de la cual me case... yo he decidido esto, ya que no estaré toda la vida contigo y temo que te refugies sola en el trabajo como alguna vez lo hice yo… quiero verte felizmente casada y sobre todo necesito ver mis nietos…

Sakura: padre pero es una barbaridad lo que me propones…

Fujitaka: es mi única condición… puedes negarte…

Sakura: y si me negara que pasara conmigo….

Fujitaka: heredaras solo un 10% de mis bienes y el resto se lo quedara Yue Tsukishiro a su disposición, ya que él es y será el único heredero de los Tsukishiro, con quien tenemos varios tratos…

Sakura: y si aceptara…. Quien sería ese prometido…

Si dice Yue lo mato… esto no tiene salida….

Fujitaka: aún no he decidido, pero lo encontrare en definitiva… te lo informare cuando lo haga y mientras tanto puedes irlo pensando… pero si ya tienes novio o algún pretendiente puedes optar por él y heredar mi imperio...

Sakura: yo enamorarme ¿?'? (Me sonroje) eso no existe padre… para mí no… pero no es justo que lo que me pertenece se deduzca a tu chantaje de matrimonio…

Fujitaka: entiéndeme, no quiero verte sola….

Sakura: pero si me condenas a que decline en soledad no crees…

Fujitaka: veras yo…

Sakura: son pensamientos machistas padre… soy capaz como cualquiera en manejar la empresa no por ser mujer… simplemente porque nunca me tienes confianza en nada de lo que hago…desde cuando pensaste esto… dímelo..

Fujitaka: de algunos años, pero...

Sakura: y el detonante fue Li acaso… lo haces porque probablemente quede embarazada de un bastardo y como es tu enemigo pierda mi fortuna con él... será eso...

Fujitaka: el joven Li y tú aclararon que no tienen ningún amorío Sakura... o acaso me mintieron…

Sakura: n..no... (Sonrojada) pero…

Fujitaka: sabes que puedes negarte si lo deseas, y si te enamoras en el transcurso de alguien más me sentiría muy feliz, pero tienes que aclararlo conmigo…. Y si aceptas quien dice que no te enamoraras… eso me haría feliz también…

Sakura: contigo no se puede... todo debe hacerse como dice el gran Midas…. Verdad

Fujitaka: te di dos opciones hija... toma la que más te conviene…

Sakura: lo pensare (suspire) me retiro…

Fujitaka: aguarda solo una cosa más…Cambridge te acepto para estudiar ahí este verano, así que

Sakura: gracias y con permiso...

Me retire algo confusa, aun no entendía el comportamiento de mi padre, se supone que el venia de clase baja y mi madre igual… porque este repentino remordimiento a quedarme sola… me he quedado años sola sin nadie... Sonomi y yo siempre solas… subí a mi alcoba y llore como nunca podía negarme pero eso sería ver a mi padre triunfar y no podía... una mujer también puede liderar en un hombre de machistas… enamorada para declinar… nunca me he enamorado… aunque esa fiesta de antifaces… ese hombre misterioso movió algo dentro de mí... pero amor… no lo creo… y aun si así fuera no podría enamorarme a estas alturas de ahí... estaría condenándolo…. A una vida de miseria a mi lado y sobre todo de soledad… donde nunca... nunca amaría… una don nadie sin amigos y sin vida social… frustrante…. Me recosté de nuevo y….

Tomoyo: disculpa Sakura…. Me preocupe por ti… no bajaste a cenar y… pero que…. Por qué lloras… acaso paso algo...

Sakura: te ha dicho algo mi padre, ha comentado algo esta noche…

Tomoyo: no... Algo paso…

Sakura: Tomoyo... fue horrible mi padre quiere comprometerme con un completo desconocido…

Tomoyo: pero de que hablas…

Sakura: quiere que me comprometa con alguien a quien no amo, no conozco ese sentimiento pero aun así me siento muy mal para aceptar… que debería hacer dime…

Tomoyo: explícamelo todo desde el inicio…

Y ahí estaba relatando palabra por palabra cada oración, cada frase, hasta la sonrisa que mostraba mi padre con orgullo desde el inicio hasta el final… esa mirada de hacer lo correcto y todo bajo su poder…

Tomoyo: Sakura… puedes negarte…

Sakura: la única forma de negarme seria si me enamorara… si no lo hago me casare de todas formas…

Tomoyo: y que tal ese hombre misterioso… si lo buscamos tal vez el…

Sakura: el desapareció… se esfumo... se fue… vio que no valía la pena y huyo antes…

Tomoyo: no lo creo… descuida Sakura te ayudare…

Me quede abrazada con Tomoyo un rato más, después se retiró y obviamente no baje a la cena, estaba muy sensible en estos momentos… vi el reflejo de la luna atravesó de mi ventana y solo me pregunte donde estaba mi hombre enmascarado… donde….

**ERIOL**

Este día ha sido de lo más extraño, Syaoran falto hoy a clases, algo raro en el, Meiling pidiendo perdón a Sakura y Yue comportándose extrañamente con Meiling… llegue a casa y mi madre estaba muy angustiada…

Nakuru: Eriol, acompáñame un rato, estoy muy angustiada tu padre aun no llega de su reunión y creo que empezare a hablar a toda la policía francesa…

Eriol: que ocurrió..

Nakuru: Fujitaka lo cito muy temprano hoy en la mañana y no aparece… he oído rumores de que es como tratar con la mafia.. Acaso tu padre no se comunica porque..

Eriol: conozco al Sr Kinomoto y no pasara eso madre, solo que ha sido una negociación prolongada…

Así mismo me pregunte porque el Sr Kinomoto citaría a mi padre, tenemos varios negocios, pero ninguno que le convenga al Sr Kinomoto o desconozco de algo, algo raro sucedía

Clow: que bueno que están los aquí presentes debo hablar con ustedes…

Nakuru: que paso.. Estas herido.. Que paso…

Clow: descuida cariño, siéntense… verán el Sr Kinomoto y yo charlamos un tiempo y quiero fusionar la industria naviera con la Kinomoto es una buena negociación…

Eriol: muy buena padre, pero creí que se la venderías al Sr Walters…

Clow: Ya hable con Walters y recibió una mejor oferta así mismo nadie pierde… y nosotros ganamos, lo único malo, es como estaré ocupado en el senado estos días con tu madre he decidido dejarte a cargo Eriol…. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto y debes responsabilizarte de las empresas tarde o temprano…

Eriol: padre, pero es una gran responsabilidad… yo..

Clow: confió en ti…

Haber rebobinemos.. Confió.. En ti.. Palabras de la boca de mi padre, mi madre se sobresaltó sobre esas palabras, pero no quise indagar y solo acepte….

Clow: sabía que podía confiar en ti…. Mañana Takashi Yamazaki tu compañero de clases.. te ayudara en la empresa, él trabaja ahí mismo y quiero que enorgullezcas el nombre de tu familia… bien puedes retirarte Eriol que mañana será un gran día para ti….

Me retire pero aun con la incógnita de que algo mas sucedía en esto, debía hablar con Yamazaki el tendría más información de esto…. Dormí pensando en los movimientos que me joderian tarde o temprano…. Gracias padre…

**NADESHIKO:**

Desde que Fujitaka llego percibí que algo raro sucedía.. lo vi en su semblante y después lo escuche…

Fujitaka: querida sé que no estás de acuerdo a lo que le propondré a Sakura, pero es necesario…

Nadeshiko: y si no consigue a nadie…. La obligaras a casarse con alguien que no ama…

Fujitaka: medidas extremas…

Nadeshiko: basta…. No quiero oír nada más, pensé que eras diferente…

Fujitaka: es una inversión que quiero hacer a futuro y espero que me apoyes…

Nadeshiko no lo hare, y si me disculpas….

No podía soportar más de esto, así que subí a mi habitación y llore, veía como mi hija seria casada por dinero.. Me entristeció…. Después de un tiempo Tomoyo vino y..

Tomoyo: madre que sucede.. Me dijeron que te sentías mal.. Sucedió algo?

Nadeshiko: no puedo contártelo Tommy… pero no es del todo de mi agrado… y estoy un poco triste solo eso..

Tomoyo: a que te refieres que no me puedes contar?

Nadeshiko: Fujitaka hablo conmigo hace un rato y una noticia sacudirá esta casa, solo espero que seas un soporte para tu hermana y no la abandones… promételo…

Tomoyo: sabes que nunc ala abandonaría, la quiero mucho…

Nadeshiko: gracias Tomoyo… sabía que no podías fallarme… ( me abrazo)

Tomoyo: iré a buscar a Sakura mama, estarás bien…?

Nadeshiko: anda ve.. si solo estoy sensible.. Apóyala tommy…

**TOMOYO**

Todo lo que se avecinaba era un caos.. Sakura comprometida y tenía menos de 1 año, diablos.. Syaoran era nuestra única escapatoria… pero no podía decírselo, ya que era muy delicado así que hablaría con el mañana a primera hora.. el enmascarado debía volver y ya…. Maldito Yue sabía todo esto desde el comienzo así que salí del cuarto de Sakura y me dirigí al de Yue y ni si quiera toque y lo escuche…

Yue: no me importa todo los sacrificios que hiciste.. Te odio… (Colgó)

Tomoyo: problemas Yue…

Yue: no son de tu incumbencia Tommy..

Tomoyo: basta de decirme así.. ajora me dirás toda la verdad… dímela… lo exijo, por eso estas en esta casa verdad.. Para mortificar a Sakura…

Yue: Sakura.. A que te refieres….

Tomoyo: no te hagas el inocente y dime que planeas hacer…

Yue: veras Tomoyo estoy aquí en Paris por órdenes de mis padres y hablo de padres porque los dos quieres un bien para mí.. No lo soporto… y peor aún, no tengo ni un centavo hasta que acepte trabajar en la empresa de mi padre…por eso estoy aquí, y no solo eso cualquier nota baja en la escuela, o una llamada de atención de la directora o de Fujitaka hasta la tuya me mandaran a un internado militar.. Eso sucede…

Tomoyo: entonces no..

Yue: si tengo algo con Sakura, no.. Ella está más interesada en su mundo y de Li no me preocupo porque no tiene el valor de declarársele, me cae muy mal ese tiempo que quiere quitarme a mi única amiga, pero sé que no es de cuidado… aparte si no lo notaste estoy tras de otra…

Tomoyo: entonces no sé qué sucede en esta casa…

Yue: a que te refieres…?

Tomoyo: te enteraras de toda manera por tu padre, Fujitaka quiere comprometer a Sakura antes de que se vaya a Cambridge…

Yue: está loco o que le sucede…

Tomoyo: no lo ce, pero quiero que lo averigües en secreto… hazlo por Sakura…

Yue: me estas pidiendo que hable con mi padre…

Tomoyo: hazlo se lo debes.. o no recuerdas tu promesa…

Yue: como sabes lo de mi promesa….

Tomoyo: eres un libro abierto querido Yue… así que no demores… y esta conversación nunca sucedió..

Me fui marque al número de Eriol, pero nada, creo que estaba dormido, eso espero.. Diablos, un drama en esta casa, pero descubriré el plan de Fujitaka.. Tarde o temprano me enterare…

**YUE**

Llegue de la escuela, maldita escuela y sobre todo solo, ya que cierta disque amiga me abandono… la busque por toda la biblioteca y no estaba y no era el único abandonado también Meiling lo estaba…

Yue: también te abandonaron Li…

Meiling: si… y ya veo que a ti también, no me digas Sakura y el.. debí imaginármelo… me da rabia.. No porque se amen si no porque no me avise…

Yue: descuida, tu primo es muy bobo.. Nunca se le declarara…

Meiling. Lo ce, el es algo complicado.. Al igual que Sakura..

Yue: tal para cual, pero es divertido molestarlo….

Meiling: he visto que lo molesta mucho… debido a…

Yue: Sakura es mi amiga y yo como su amigo debo protegerla

Meiling: sabes que Syaoran no le haría nada..

Yue: lo ce, pero no quiero que la aleje de mi, recién llegue y estoy recuperando a mi vieja a miga y no quiero que nadie me la quite…

Meiling: pensé que lo hacías… porque estabas enamorado de ella…

Yue: no te miento, desde que la volví a ver, quede hipnotizado por ella, pero paso el tiempo y me doy cuenta que ella no me amaría de la misma forma, me estoy aferrando a ella… pero aun no pierdo las esperanzas con alguien mas

CONTIGO.

Meiling: deberías dejar a Sakura y Syaoran en paz, no se llevan del todo bien y su amor no podrá..

Yue: y no pasara Meiling, la amo tanto para dejarla ir, pero no para dejarla con tu primo, yo se que él no es el indicado.

Meiling: y como lo sabes…

Yue: una corazonada….quieres que te lleve a tu casa…

Meiling: gracias, pero prefiero irme sola.. Adiós…

Ahí se fue mi amor, estoy confundido en este momento, verán amo a Sakura también a Meiling y no puedo decidirme y no puedo… Sakura se que nunca me haría caso y eso provoca a mi orgullo de tenerla y Meiling está más a mi alcance pero a la vez tan lejos porque mi estúpida boca la aleja… llegue a la mansión y subí a mi habitación y recibí una llamada..

Yue: diga..

Yukito: qué bueno que te encontramos..

Yue: hola, padre..

Yukito: iremos la próxima semana a ver tu avance, y también por unos negocios, solo para avisarte… y Touya tiene boletos para ir a la semana de moda para que invites amigos y así los conozcamos…

Yue: paso..

Yukito: pensé que ir a Paris cambiaria tu carácter, acaso sigues siendo el mismo..

Yue: el mismo padre, si querías reformarme debiste mandarme a uno militar…

Yukito: si no progresas sabes que lo hare, no tientes a tu suerte.

Yue: no lo dudo, padre

Yukito: me duele todo los sacrificios que hemos hecho para que seamos felices y tu..

Yue: no me importa los sacrificios que hiciste.. te odio ( colgué)

Como lo odiaba

Tomoyo: problemas Yue…

Yue: no son de tu incumbencia Tommy..

Y no eran sus asuntos… odiaba a Tomoyo siempre metiendo sus narices donde no la llamaban..

Tomoyo: basta de decirme así.. Ahora me dirás toda la verdad… dímela… lo exijo, por eso estas en esta casa verdad.. Para mortificar a Sakura…

Yue: Sakura.. A que te refieres….

Estaba confuso no entendí nada de lo que me decía…

Tomoyo: no te hagas el inocente y dime que planeas hacer…

Yue: veras Tomoyo estoy aquí en Paris por órdenes de mis padres y hablo de padres porque los dos quieres un bien para mí.. No lo soporto… y peor aún, no tengo ni un centavo hasta que acepte trabajar en la empresa de mi padre…por eso estoy aquí, y no solo eso cualquier nota baja en la escuela, o una llamada de atención de la directora o de Fujitaka hasta la tuya me mandaran a un internado militar.. Eso sucede…

Tomoyo: entonces no..

Yue: si tengo algo con Sakura, no.. Ella está más interesada en su mundo y de Li no me preocupo porque no tiene el valor de declarársele, me cae muy mal ese tiempo que quiere quitarme a mi única amiga, peor sé que no es de cuidado… aparte si no lo notaste estoy tras de otra…

Se lo aclare, no he hecho nada estos días para ganarme su odio.

Tomoyo: entonces no se qué sucede en esta casa…

Yue: a que te refieres…?

Tomoyo: te enteraras de toda manera por tu padre, Fujitaka quiere comprometer a Sakura antes de que se vaya a Cambridge…

Yue: está loco o que le sucede…

Tomoyo: no lo ce, pero quiero que lo averigües en secreto… hazlo por Sakura…

Yue: me estas pidiendo que hable con mi padre…

Tomoyo: hazlo se lo debes.. o no recuerdas tu promesa…

Yue: como sabes lo de mi promesa….

Tomoyo: eres un libro abierto querido Yue… así que no demores… y esta conversación nunca sucedió..

Maldita se fue y me dejo Sakura comprometida y lo peor, creo que se quién es ese comprometido… yo… diablos, por eso mi padre venia.. Diablos… no pude dormir esa noche no pude…. Verán dije desde un inicio que me casaría con Sakura, pero era a voces no un hecho, la verdad, privar a este galán de las hermosas señoritas solteras no no no… y menos en plena juventud nunca…. Quiero mucho a Sakura pero me amo más a mí para no hacerlo…. Aparte ella no aceptaría nos caemos muy mal.. Somos amigos pero malos amigos… solo eso... un matrimonio… diablos mi padre y Fujitaka deben estar locos….

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**MVC12**

**TOUYA KINOMOTO**

Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto, y he sido huérfano desde que tengo memoria, mi única familia es mi hermano Fujitaka Kinomoto, antes Matsumoto, cambiamos nuestros apellidos debido al profesor Kinomoto quien adopto a dos huérfanos. Con el paso del tiempo mi hermano me apoyo en mi carrera soy actor, el villano de las películas, el misterioso, y he ganado algunos premios en la academia, todo marchaba muy bien hasta que mi cuñada Natalie y Angelique murieron… un accidente trágico para toda la familia, mi querida sobrina Sakura… se quedó sin su madre y el pequeño Yue igual, todo debido a mi culpa verán….

FLASHBACK

Tenía un importante evento en el cuerpo de paz, era de lo más agotador así que pedí ayuda y mi familia fue y ayudo en todo lo posible desde llevar ropa, alimentos y agua a lugares tan remotos de la faz de la tierra, lo hicimos con un gusto y nos retiramos a nuestras casas, pero… como siempre mi manager me hablo de último momento teniéndome que presentar en Los Ángeles…

Touya: lo siento Natalie, Angelique, discúlpenme pero tengo que asistir tomen el jet y yo volare en primera clase…

Natalie: Touya si gustas puedes llevártelo, nosotras podemos irnos después, tú tienes prisa…

Angelique: vamos Touya no pasara nada…

Touya: ustedes me ayudaron bellas damas, y como el caballero que soy vayan, aparte me sentiría muy mal si la pequeña Sakura o el pequeño Yue no tienen a sus madres antes del día…

Angelique: eres un ángel….

Touya: vayan antes de que se haga más tarde….

Natalie: gracias Yue y que dios te bendiga…

Me despedí de las dos y aguarde unas horas y tome el avión más próximo a Los Ángeles en clase turista, ya que era el único disponible, bajando del avión vi a mi manager, se me hizo de lo más extraño y ….

Charles: tienes que ir a Paris…

Touya: odio que hagas siempre esto…

Charles: no entiendes Touya ha ocurrido algo.. tu cuñada…

Touya: que paso con ella….

Touya: el avión en donde viajaban…. Fue un accidente…

Llore todo el transcurso hacia Paris, todo fue mi culpa si… por mi culpa mi única familia había muerto, no pude ver los rostros de los niños, me debatí mucho y estuve ahogándome en alcohol por un tiempo hasta que Yukito mi mejor amigo me salvo. Estuve en terapia y logre seguir adelante con su apoyo y por fin ya superado todo volví al mundo del espectáculo, con el tiempo me case con Yukito y fue un gran escándalo pero nuestro amor surgió después de la tempestad con la que fuimos abatidos…Tengo 8 años de casado con Yukito Tsukishiro, he vivido de la manera más feliz, pero bueno no todo en la vida es de color de rosa, verán mi hijastro Yue Tsukishiro me ha odiado y lo entiendo, la noticia no le agrado del todo cuando iniciamos nuestra relación ni cuando nos casamos, hemos enfrentado sus travesuras al máximo… desde conducta indecorosa en clase, groserías, choques, desastres en la mansión Tsukishiro, viajes en donde se pierde y sobre todo el regreso doloroso para Yukito. Hemos intentado de todo estos años, pero el aun así sigue en su mundo, mandamos a Paris a Yue con mi hermano Fujitaka y su esposa Nadeshiko y sobre todo con mi bella sobrina, recuerdo que antes eran muy buenos amigos, así que eso le enseñara a comportarse… cabe decir que Yukito no quería dejarlo ir, ya que lo ama tanto que no quería perderlo, pero vimos su bienestar y ahí se encuentra desde hace semanas… cabe decir desde que se fue no hemos recibido ninguna llamada de la directora, ni de Fujitaka ni de Nadeshiko, ni de la pequeña Sakura ni de Tomoyo, ni siquiera de la policía, ni CIA, eso es un avance… las cosas aquí en Alemania están tranquilas, ya los reporteros están calmados, ya que Yue está fuera del país…estaba pensando en la semana de la moda en Paris y he sido invitado y me pareció buena idea llevar a Yue ya que a él siempre le ha llamado la atención las modelos, que manera de acercarme a él cuándo oí…

Yukito: qué bueno que te encontramos.. Iremos la próxima semana a ver tu avance, y también por unos negocios, solo para avisarte… y Touya tiene boletos para ir a la semana de moda para que invites amigos y así los conozcamos…pensé que ir a Paris cambiaria tu carácter, acaso sigues siendo el mismo…si no progresas sabes que lo hare, no tientes a tu suerte. Me duele todo los sacrificios que hemos hecho para que seamos felices y tú.. (Suspiro)

Touya: pasó algo ¿?

Yukito: nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.. Nunca cambiara….

Touya: dale tiempo…

Yukito: esperemos…

En eso sonó mi teléfono…

Yukito: no contestaras…

Touya: es Fujitaka… deja lo pongo en altavoz… diga…

Fujitaka: qué bueno que te encuentro hermano, necesito platicar contigo…

Touya: sucedió algo…

Fujitaka: solo quiero informarte de unos asuntos que he hecho…

Touya: pero no deberías decírselo a Yukito, sabes que no manejo yo la empresa…

Fujitaka: ponme en altavoz…

Yukito: ya lo estas Fujitaka…

Fujitaka: bueno, seré directo, he tomado la decisión de comprometer a Sakura en 1 año

Touya: de que hablas… aun es una niña…

Fujitaka: veras me puse a pensar que mi hija es un poco tímida en estos asuntos así que le propuse que se comprometiera en 1 año antes de irse a Cambridge

Yukito: pero…

Fujitaka: verán… hubo un tiempo en donde estaba encerrado en los negocios..

Touya: lo recuerdo..

Fujitaka: mi hija… no quiero que pase por lo mismo así que decidí esto

Touya: esa es la verdad… o nos ocultas más hermano…

Fujitaka: verán hay un secreto detrás de esto, pero es todo lo que tienen que saber…

Yukito: siempre he confiado en tus decisiones, pero es muy apresurado esto… pero aun así te apoyo…

Fujitaka: gracias Yukito y que hay de ti hermano….

Touya: (suspiro): debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo, pero te apoyare….

Fujitaka: gracias a los dos…

Touya: iremos en unos días a visitarlos, espero que no sea molestia..

Fujitaka: sabes que no… preparare todo para su bienvenida y gracias de nuevo… (Colgó)

Touya: algo trama mi hermano…

Yukito: pero creo que será mejor así, dejarlo en el misterio… tranquilo, tu hermano quiere lo mejor para Sakura…

Touya: lo ce…

Yukito: si quieres podemos viajar hoy si lo deseas… no hay problema por mi…

Touya: en serio…

Yukito: vayamos (sonríe)

Y ahí nos encontrábamos tomando un avión a Paris, era la primera vez que volvía después de años, no había visto a mi sobrina y por vergüenza, pero espero que esta vez sea diferente para todos, noche lo que planea mi hermano con esa decisión, pero sé muy bien que oculta algo dentro de todo….

**SYAORAN**

Desperté hoy con una sensación un poco extraña, me dolía mucho mi pecho, mi corazón palpitaba a no más poder…. Me arregle y baje encontrándome con la sorpresa de que mis padres se fueron a Hong-Kong… sin despedirse como siempre…Meiling me esperaba y subimos juntos para la escuela, íbamos de lo más serios cuando…

Meiling: y dime que harás ahora Syaoran…

Syaoran: acatar las órdenes de mis padres y averiguar más de esos planes..

Meiling: crees que te estén ocultando algo…

Syaoran: es de lo más sospechoso…

Meiling: te ayudare en lo que pueda, sabes en clase todos sueltan un poco de todo…

Syaoran: gracias…

Bajamos y llegue al salón pensando en cómo encontraría la solución…

Eriol: buenos días Syaoran…

Syaoran: buenos días Eriol…

Eriol: veo que esta mañana estas muy pensativo…

Syaoran: ( suspire) si… estoy buscando una causa.. de las cuales mis padres me dejaron asumir los negocios de forma repentina…

Eriol: veo que no soy el único…

Syaoran: a que te refieres ¿?

Eriol: este día empezare en la empresa de la familia también…la naviera será de lo mas complicado

Syaoran: yo con la empresa Li…

Eriol: no es raro Syaoran, casi somos adultos y deben darnos esta responsabilidad…

Syaoran: tienes razón….

Tomoyo: muy buenos días… Li, Eriol…

Syaoran: buenos días

Eriol: muy buenos días… veo que Sakura no nos acompaña hoy….

No lo había notado hasta ahora…

Tomoyo: verán ella…

Srta. Claire: tomen sus asientos empezaremos…

Tomoyo: les contare más al rato….

Toda la mañana encontraba la razón por la cual Sakura había faltado hoy, acaso seguía enferma, le paso algo… demonios… fuimos al comedor y ahí…

Eriol: veo que Yue tampoco nos acompaña

Meiling: acaso paso algo Tomoyo

Tomoyo: verán ayer Fujitaka nos dio una noticia de lo más incómoda, de la cual no puedo hablar, estoy silenciada en estos momentos

Eriol: pero que paso….

Tomoyo: no lo ce, solo sé que Fujitaka perdió la razón

Eriol: y vaya que la perdió ayer se reunió con mi padre e hicieron negocios con la naviera declinando la oferta de Walters..

Syaoran: Walters ¿? Ayer mi padre me informo que los negocios que manejare será con la familia Walters…

Tomoyo: esto es del todo confuso, pero nada encaja en nada con Sakura….

Syaoran: en que no encaja…

Sé que sabía, pero no podía hablar….

Tomoyo: no puedo decirlo Li, lo siento… solo debo pedirte un favor..

Syaoran: cual

Tomoyo: es para ayudar a Sakura.. Prométeme que lo harás…

Asentí

Tomoyo: debes disfrazarte de nuevo, del hombre enmascarado….

**MEILING**

Desde ayer las cosas en casa han estado intensas, primero la noticia de que Syaoran ayudaría en la empresa, no era de sorpresa o algo parecido, simplemente mi tío Hien era tan desconfiado que no accedía a eso, había algo de misterio en su decisión, algo de lo cual Meiling Li averiguaría… note que Sakura ni Yue asistieron hoy a clases… pasaría algo… basta Meiling deja de pensar en Yue no puedo pensar más en él, ya no, el esta y seguirá enamorado de Sakura… lo ce.. nunca cambiara… suspiro y de pronto de tanto pensar me encuentro en el comedor, en donde Tomoyo nos cuenta lo sucedido, o al menos algo de lo que sucedió pero lo más sorprendente es que mi tío Hien, el Sr Hiragizawa y el Sr Kinomoto, se reunieron los 3 ayer… que paso algo de lo cual cambio todo así como muchas decisiones, y lo peor nadie sabía, me frustre nada vendría bueno a partir de hoy… suspire y ahí me encontraba en el patio caminando lentamente hacia mi clase de teatro… no podía asistir… no con esta situación… cuando de pronto recibo una llamada….

Meiling: si… diga…

Yue: soy yo Meiling… Yue necesito verte…

Meiling: sucedió algo… donde estas….

Yue: veras estoy en la cafetería cerca de la escuela, necesito que vengas pero que nadie se de cuenta….

Meiling: y como lo hare….

Yue: preciosa.. Toma prestado el vestuario del taller de actuación.. te espero…

Diablos… para el era fácil decirlo.. me escabullí en el vestidor y tome una peluca roja junto con el uniforme de las profesoras que consistía en un vestido negro entallado, con una pañoleta en el cuello azul con lila, unas gafas y unos tacones negros… nadie noto mi presencia al salir antes del colegio y por fin llegue a la cafetería y lo vi con gafas oscuras, un suéter que ocultaba su cabello y algo nervioso….

Meiling: dime que se te ofrece…..

Yue: vaya profesora… debería darme clases particulares…

Meiling: me llamaste solo para jugar conmigo…

Yue: no… necesito que me ayudes….

Meiling: que sucede… Sakura y tú no han venido al colegio paso algo…

Yue: Sakura no fue… diablos.. También lo debe de estar pasando mal…

Meiling: que sucede… porque Tomoyo no puede decir nada….

Yue: y no podemos divulgarlo, solo…

Meiling: porque no…

Yue: (suspira)…. Me meteré en problemas, pero si no hay de otra…. Sakura tiene que comprometerse antes de terminar la escuela…

Meiling: pero que…

Yue: no hables tan alto…

Meiling: lo siento… peor eso es menos de un año…

Yue: pero eso en que te afecta….

Lo sabía seguía enamorado de Sakura…

Yue: en todo… sabes quién es ese prometido…

Meiling: pero que…

Yue: sé que Fujitaka me ama tanto, que ha pensado en esto desde año….

Meiling: pero estas seguro de esto…

Yue: lo presiento querida Meiling, y lo peor no estoy listo para asumir este cargo, así que simplemente huiré lejos muy lejos….

Meiling: pero esto es algo ridículo…. No puedes simplemente irte…

Yue: pues lo hare… no necesito una vida.. Una vida forzada…

Meiling: Yue siempre hay una solución…

Yue: no lo creo querida… solo vine a despedirme… y desearte buena suerte…

Meiling: te iras simplemente…

Yue: me despido, nunca conocí a una mujer tan bella, sensible e inteligente como tu Meiling…

Meiling: yo… Yue…

Yue: no digas nada… simplemente olvida que has venido a verme… y olvida también esto ( me beso)

Ese beso fue mágico, me dio escalofríos, mi corazón palpitaba mucho… y fuegos artificiales salían a mi alrededor todo al mismo tiempo y me di cuenta que lo amaba…

Yue: me voy…

Meiling: espera simplemente no puedes dejarme así…

Yue: lo siento querida, lo nuestro no puede ser…

Meiling: (lo abrace) por favor .. No te vayas solucionaremos todo…

Yue: no podremos…

Meiling: vamos… para todo hay solución…. Confía en mi y en Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran y en Sakura, ella no aceptara porque si… ella está enamorada Yue… solo hay que darles tiempo…

Yue: pero yo…

Meiling: vuelve a la mansión, pensaremos en algo pronto…

Así vi cómo se iba cuando…

Yue: Meiling yo…

Meiling: si… dime..

Yue: lo de hace rato… si quiere olvidarlo, pero si no… aun me gustaría decirte que te amo… ( se fue)…

Meiling: y yo también Yue…

**TOMOYO:**

Desde que desperté pensaba en alguna solución en nuestro problema… Sakura comprometida, jamás…. Le di muchas vueltas al asunto cuando sabía cuál era.. Syaoran Li.. el enmascarado misterioso de Sakura, el mismo del cual estaba enamorada, solo necesitaba decírselo, en el almuerzo se lo pregunte cuando…

Tomoyo: debes disfrazarte de nuevo, del hombre enmascarado….

Hubo unos momentos en silencio…

Tomoyo: Li.. dime que me respondes..

Syaoran: yo… yo… lo siento Tomoyo no puedo..

Meiling: pero porque…

Syaoran: no creo que sea una buena idea, ella me odia…

Eriol: creo que simplemente no vez las cosas como son..

Y era cierto… ella estaba enamorada de Syaoran Li…

Syaoran: lo siento, no puedo, debe de haber otra solución…

No podía decirle la verdad, era un secreto de Sakura y ella me mataría o ya no confiaría en mí…

Tomoyo: al menos piénsalo, Sakura nos necesita….

Syaoran (suspirando) lo pensare, pero sigo insistiendo que no es la respuesta… ( Se fue)…

No es posible que Li nos haga esto y menos en esta situación, me levante enojada y me dispuse a llorar cuando…

Eriol: se que estas molesta por la reacción de Syaoran, pero tomara la decisión correcta

Tomoyo: es que no lo entiendo Eriol, todo está saliéndose de control y no puedo mantener la cordura

Eriol: Tomoyo… tranquila, todo pasara y lo mejor se solucionara….

Tomoyo: (llorando) solo espero mantenerme firme en esto… y sobre todo no defraudar a Sakura…

Eriol: así pasara… desconozco el motivo Tomoyo, y no te pido que me lo digas, solo mantente firme por Sakura y por mí, odio verte sufrir…

Tomoyo: gracias por tu ayuda Eriol…

Después de esto, volvía a la mansión necesitaba apoyar a Sakura lo necesitaba….. Pero no la encontré, fui a buscar a Yue y encontré una nota…

_Perdón por irme sin despedirme Fujitaka y Nadeshiko gracias por su hospitalidad, pero no puedo seguir con todo lo que está pasando… perdón piensan que soy muy fuerte pero no soy un total cobarde que no puede ver sufrir a la persona que quieres atacada… me voy muy lejos y espero que no me busquen… estaré mas lejos despídanme de Sakura y de Tomoyo y díganle que las quiero… y a mis padres que simplemente me iré para no ocasionar más problemas.. Adiós. Yue…_

Ese bastardo… huyo antes…

Tomoyo: maldito…

Yue: que sucede…

Tomoyo: regresaste o aun no te vas…

Yue: más bien regrese… no puedo hacerle esto a Sakura, aparte no puede casarse conmigo verdad.. si no me ama..

Tomoyo: eres un estúpido… sabes que no eres el prometido de Sakura..

Yue: que… y por qué no me lo dijiste anoche…

Tomoyo: eres un imbécil.. lo averiguarías con tu padre, si ella no acepta tu serás el heredero no el prometido..

Yue: dios.. qué bueno que Meiling me hizo volver… pero porque mis padres vienen de Alemania.. Eso no tiene sentido..

Tomoyo: firmaran el acuerdo… bueno aclarado este asunto hay que romper esto y pensar en cómo ayudar a Syaoran y Sakura a encontrarse…

Yue: ese bastardo de li… me rehusó.. No…

Tomoyo: es nuestra única alternativa…

Yue: porque el.. Acaso no hay más.. Que tal Yamazaki o Eriol…

Tomoyo: Yue Syaoran es el indicado. Entiéndelo…

Yue: pero el..

Tomoyo: quieres a Sakura o no…

Yue: si..

Tomoyo: entonces tienes que ayudarlos… a ambos…

**YUE**

Después de esta mañana me sentía de lo más estúpido y cobarde, pero no quería que Sakura accediera ante esto, cite a Meiling seria de la única de quien me despediría, pero como sabrán no pude irme, no sin ella, había cambiado algo muy dentro de mi… que por fin comprendo esos libros y películas cursis.. el amor, algo de lo cual yo desconocía … la cite fuera de la escuela, donde me disfrace y me escabullí lo mejor posible para que nadie me siguiera… esperaba con ansias como un adicto a su droga y mi droga simplemente se llamaba Meiling

Meiling: dime que se te ofrece…..

Y la vi ahí vestida como nuestras profesoras, de una manera tan sensual y esa película pelirroja, me hacia deseara y más difícil despedirme de ella….

Yue: vaya profesora… debería darme clases particulares…

Meiling: me llamaste solo para jugar conmigo…

Yue: no… necesito que me ayudes….

Meiling: que sucede… Sakura y tú no han venido al colegio paso algo…

Yue: Sakura no fue… diablos.. También lo debe de estar pasando mal…

Descuida Sakura todo terminará hoy..

Meiling: que sucede… porque Tomoyo no puede decir nada….

Yue: y no podemos divulgarlo, solo…

Meiling: porque no…

Yue: (suspira)…. Me meteré en problemas, pero si no hay de otra…. Sakura tiene que comprometerse antes de terminar la escuela…

Y me metería en problemas, verán no es por Fujitaka.. es por Sakura ella quiere mantenerlo en secreto… y es algo que queremos respetar…

Meiling: pero que…

Yue: no hables tan alto…

Meiling: lo siento… peor eso es menos de un año…

Yue: pero eso en que te afecta….

Yue: en todo… sabes quién es ese prometido…

Meiling: pero que…

Yue: sé que Fujitaka me ama tanto, que ha pensado en esto desde año….

Meiling: pero estas seguro de esto…

No lo dudaba el mismo me ha dicho que sería el mejor candidato para Sakura…

Yue: lo presiento querida Meiling, y lo peor no estoy listo para asumir este cargo, así que simplemente huiré lejos muy lejos….

Meiling: pero esto es algo ridículo…. No puedes simplemente irte…

Yue: pues lo hare… no necesito una vida.. Una vida forzada…

Meiling: Yue siempre hay una solución…

Yue: no lo creo querida… solo vine a despedirme… y desearte buena suerte…

Meiling: te iras simplemente…

Yue: me despido, nunca conocí a una mujer tan bella, sensible e inteligente como tu Meiling…

Meiling: yo… Yue…

Yue: no digas nada… simplemente olvida que has venido a verme… y olvida también esto ( la bese)

Ese beso me termino… ahora como me iría, quería más de ella, quería todo con ella, mi mundo..

Yue: me voy…

Meiling: espera simplemente no puedes dejarme así…

Yue: lo siento querida, lo nuestro no puede ser…

Meiling: (me abrazo) por favor .. No te vayas solucionaremos todo…

Yue: no podremos…

Cuando Fujitaka se empeña en algo lo consigue… siempre sin dudarlo.

Meiling: vamos… para todo hay solución…. Confía en mi y en Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran y en Sakura, ella no aceptara porque si… ella está enamorada Yue… solo hay que darles tiempo…

Yue: pero yo…

Meiling: vuelve a la mansión, pensaremos en algo pronto…

No ce porque mi intuición y mi instinto la obedecieron pero antes e aclare mis sentimientos…. No podía perder ya nada en este punto…

Yue: Meiling yo…

Meiling: si… dime..

Yue: lo de hace rato… si quiere olvidarlo, pero si no… aun me gustaría decirte que te amo… ( se fue)…

Meiling: y yo también Yue…

Hasta hoy… estaba muy feliz… llegue a la mansión y después de que Tomoyo me dejo muy en claro todo, me sentí muy estúpido… el mayor de todos…

Yue: y que quieres que haga…

Tomoyo: quiero que hables con Li…

Yue: bien.. lo hare ( suspiro)

Tomoyo: pero párate, sabes su dirección búscalo y pídele que aparezca el enmascarado… es hora..

Yue: de qué demonios hablas… quieres que vaya hoy…

Tomoyo: estamos perdiendo tiempo Yue.. Tienes que hacerlo hoy…

Yue: no me escuchara… aparte no puedo decirle la verdad, necesitamos pensar en otra cosa, y si disfrazamos a alguien.. y simulamos que es Li..

Tomoyo: Sakura lo notaria, y eso sería engañar…

**SAKURA**

Desperté esta mañana muy mal, no podía pararme.. así que decidí faltar, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al patio trasero, a pensar bajo los árboles de cerezo, me senté bajo uno y pensé que haría… que sería mi vida a partir de hoy… suspire limpie mis lágrimas y decidí que esto no me afectaría, así que Salí tome las llaves de mi porche y Salí oculta bajo unas gafas oscuras por la ciudad pasee por la bella Paris, llorando en cada parada… suspire un buen rato… que pasaría a partir de hoy… llegue a Excellence y fui a las caballerizas, le pregunte al maestro si podía usar a Kero un rato y así lo hice un rato, era el único que me comprendía en estos momentos.. Mi fiel caballo…

Sakura: sabes Kero eres el único que me comprende… me has visto llorar todo este tiempo y aun así me apoyas en cada decisión que tomo, pero esta vez no sé qué hacer, di tan solo me dijeras que debería hacer….

Syaoran: no se lo has planteado bien…

Sakura: que haces aquí?

Syaoran: vengo aquí, cuando estoy aburrido y quiero pensar…

Sakura: has oído todo….

Syaoran: solo lo último… dime porque no has venido a clases…

Sakura: estoy un poco triste… pero Tomoyo no se los conto?

Syaoran: ella dijo que no podía, pero si quieres puedes contármelo y podre ayudarte….

Sakura: no te ofendas pero nadie puede ayudarme en este momento…

Syaoran: todo problema tiene solución…

Sakura: lo ce, pero esta solución demorara mucho…

Syaoran: sabes que puedo ayudarte…

Sakura: gracias, pero esta vez declino… si me permites debo regresar (me fui)…

El camino de regreso fue eterno… suspire antes de bajar y subí con rapidez, no quería platicar con nadie, me di una ducha y estaba lista para dormir o mejor dicho para seguir llorando… mi padre me hacía vivir un infierno a su regreso… pero debía ser fuerte… me senté en la cama y de pronto vi una nota envuelta en un listón negro junto a una rosa roja….. la abrí y…

_Querida Sakura… sé que esta no es manera de dejar una nota, pero he logrado escabullirme dentro de tu habitación y dejarte esta bella flor, pero no tan hermosa como tu… desde el día que te conocí me cautivaste y con el paso de los días sigo pensando en ti… no hay momento en que deje de hacerlo y esta tortura me está matando… Sé que corrí como cobarde el día de la fiesta de máscaras, pero tuve que hacerlo… para mi es difícil sincerarme y sobre todo decirte que te amo… así que con esta carta me he armado de valor para pedirte que nos veamos en la torre de Paris en dos días… Si no llegas supondré que has decido olvidarme y si llegas espero que podamos conocernos más… _

_Atentamente…_

_El hombre enmascarado…_

**Continuara…..**

Que pasara a partir de hoy…. Que emoción solo para actualizar y espero que les siga gustando mi historia espero sus reviews, ya que esta próximo el fin…. Si el fin…


	13. Chapter 13

**MVC13**

**SYAORAN**

Se preguntaran que cambio en mí para volver a ser el enmascarado…. Pues sucedieron muchas cosas…. Empezare desde el inicio después del almuerzo y mi rotundo NO me fui caminando en el patio hacia las caballerizas, me gustaba ir a pensar y meditar, que era lo que le pasaba a Sakura que nadie podía decir… yo podría ayudarla, pero tiene razón Tomoyo si ella no quiere decirlo es que aún no confía en nadie…. Camine hacia las caballerizas y entre quería ver a Rayo.. Mi caballo negro con una macha simulando un rayo.. Original nombre no creen.. Hasta que la vi…. Sakura junto a su caballo que me odiaba ese caballo…. Me acerque y

Sakura: sabes Kero eres el único que me comprende… me has visto llorar todo este tiempo y aun así me apoyas en cada decisión que tomo, pero esta vez no sé qué hacer, di tan solo me dijeras que debería hacer….

Syaoran: no se lo has planteado bien…

Sakura: que haces aquí?

Syaoran: vengo aquí, cuando estoy aburrido y quiero pensar…

Sakura: has oído todo….

Syaoran: solo lo último… dime porque no has venido a clases…

Sakura: estoy un poco triste… pero Tomoyo no se los conto?

Syaoran: ella dijo que no podía, pero si quieres puedes contármelo y podré ayudarte….

Sakura: no te ofendas pero nadie puede ayudarme en este momento…

Syaoran: todo problema tiene solución…

Sakura: lo ce, pero esta solución demorara mucho…

Syaoran: sabes que puedo ayudarte…

Sakura: gracias, pero esta vez declino… si me permites debo regresar (se fue)…

No sin antes notar su semblante triste, demacrado, no era aquella Sakura alegre que vencía al mundo con tan solo una sonrisa… suspire unas cuantas veces y acaricie a Kero….y lo metí de nuevo a su sitio…. Camine y me senté cerca de un árbol de cerezos que contaba la escuela…. Debía estar loco pero de pronto empecé a escribir una tras otra nota, pero de mi no salía ninguna palabra.. Diablos hasta que por fin la hice… pero llegue al punto que no podía firmarla no podía…. La metí de nuevo a mi bolsillo y fui a la empresa Li, cabe decir que todo era un desorden, todo un caos, pero estaba ahí con mi tío Han pero aun pensando en como ayudaría a mi amada…..

Han: estas bien Syaoran

Syaoran: si, tío.. Tengo algunos pendientes en la escuela así que, me preocupa un poco…

Han: descuida eres un excelente alumno lograras solucionarlo…

Syaoran: Tío.. Podría decirme a que se debe este cambio en mi padre…

Han: a decir verdad no estoy informado del todo.

Syaoran: a que te refieres tío…

Han: veras, tu padre solo me dio órdenes y las estoy cumpliendo, pero aun así no me trago de que el Sr Walters aceptara después de todo lo que le insistimos los últimos años….

Syaoran: entonces esto es raro…

Han: muy raro…. La única explicación que le encuentro es…

Y ahí nos interrumpió la secretaria de mi tío..

Andie: Sr Li. El Sr Walters lo espera en la sala de juntas.

Nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas y ahí vi al Sr Walters, una especie de hombre gordo con cabello canoso, su mirada era muy penetrante sus ojos azules podrían describirse como dagas, penetrantes, daba escalofríos junto a una muchacha de unos 18 años a su lado rubia y de ojos grises muy penetrantes….

Walters: Han.. Perdón por la demora, pero mi hija Cloe y yo queríamos ver como van los negocios…

Han: estamos por empezar… y bienvenidos a la empresa…

Walters: para mi ha sido un honor y debo suponer que el que te acompaña es el hijo de Hien verdad…

Syaoran: Li, Syaoran Sr.. mucho gusto.

Walters: tan guapo y educado, como lo suponía… Syaoran te presento a Cloe, ella manejara los negocios de mi compañía a tu lado y espero que juntos nos enorgullezcan…

Syaoran: si..

Cloe: prometo aprender mucho Li…

Walters: vayan a trabajar…

Y así nos retiramos Cloe y yo hacia una oficina en donde estábamos viendo algunas cifras, pero no podía concentrarme hasta que….

Cloe:: y dime quien es ella ¿?

Syaoran: como…

Cloe: vamos… eres como un libro abierto querido Li… es acaso tu novia….

Syaoran: no.. no es mi novia…

Cloe: ya veo.. y porque tardas tanto para pedírselo.

Syaoran: tengo miedo que no me corresponda…

Cloe: si nunca se lo preguntas… nunca lo sabrás…

Syaoran: crees que el momento adecuado….

Cloe: nunca hay momento adecuado para el amor…. Si te tardas podrías perderla…

Syaoran: tu lo crees.

Cloe: por supuesto anímate, y concéntrate en el trabajo que mi padre, podría entrar en cualquier momento…

Pasaron las horas en la oficina… y por fin era de noche, me despedí de mi compañera y saque mi nota.. Sin firmar.. Después de tantas horas no podía firmarla así que me arme de valor, suspire…cerré los ojos… y escribí… cuando mis ojos por fin se abrieron vi que firme bajo el nombre de ¨el hombre enmascarado¨. Debía estar loco…. Pero ya no había marcha atrás….. Suspire y me di una ducha eterna, mis problemas no se iban con el agua…. Salí y de pronto lo vi…

Syaoran: que haces aquí…

Yue: esperándote… pareces niña tardando tanto llevo una hora esperando

Syaoran: yo no quiero hablar contigo así que si me disculpas…

Yue: no te lo permito… y tendrás que escucharme…

Syaoran: y que si no lo hago…

Yue: mira Li.. Para mí también es difícil hablar contigo.. Así te guste o no hablaremos.. De Sakura…

Syaoran: que con ella…

Yue: ahora si quieres hablar conmigo verdad…

Syaoran: déjate de juegos.. si no lárgate…

Yue: está bien…. Veras esto sucede… Sakura, mi adorada amiga ha estado un poco deprimida por un asunto

Syaoran: cual asunto…

Yue: veras, Fujitaka quiere comprometerla antes de 1 año

Syaoran: QUE!

Yue: lo ce el viejo se le zafo un tornillo…. Pero no solo eso, el le dio la opción de que si estaba enamorada declinaría esto, pero como es tan terca y orgullosa no lo hará… quiere comprobarle a su padre que puede con todo .. Sola.

Syaoran: pero… porque me lo dices…

Yue: mira si no acepta, será comprometida con el primero que se pase por la frente de Fujitaka.. y descuida no entro en los candidatos

Syaoran: al menos una noticia buena…

Yue: basta de esto… si no acepta todo será para mí, ahí es donde entro yo..

Syaoran: tú no podrías dejarla sin nada…

Yue: mira sé que no puedo, pero Fujitaka encontrara la manera que acepte tiene sus métodos, por nada es el midas en los negocios…

Syaoran: y que quieres que haga yo en este asunto…

Yue: primero guardar silencio… segundo no nos hacemos idiotas los dos… sé que estas enamorada de ella, y aunque no lo creas ella de ti..

Syaoran: ella lo dijo..

Yue: hay cosas que no se dicen con palabras Li…

Syaoran: aun no lo ce…

Yue: mira Li si no te animas, ella terminara muy lastimada en este asunto… así que dices… Tomoyo me dijo que sería mejor que te presentaras como el príncipe encantador de la fiesta y así comenzar desde 0 sin represarías… que dices..

Syaoran: esta tarde la vi y no la vi muy bien

Yue: y créeme no la está pasando bien

Syaoran: aguarda y porque viniste aquí….

Yue: lo creas o no.. Sakura es mi amiga y aunque me duela admitirlo eres el único que la haría feliz…

Syaoran: crees que ella me ame…

Yue: por su puesto… así que en vista que ya hablamos me voy….

Vi como Yue atravesaba la ventana… tome la nota y decidí entregársela aun era antes del anochecer…. Así que me aventure hasta su habitación y estuve unos momentos ahí… y cuando por fin me arme de valor la abandone en su cama y Salí deprisa de ahí…. Ahora solo quedaba ver como organizar todo esto… saque mi celular y marque….

Syaoran: ya lo hice… solo espero que funcione….

**ERIOL**

Después de clases me despedí de Tomoyo y me dirigí a la naviera en donde conocí al padre de Yamazaki… El Sr Yoshiro Yamazaki… un hombre muy serio, al contrario de mi amigo que siempre estaba con una sonrisa, me asignaron a una oficina junto a unos papeles muy importantes hasta la hora del almuerzo

Eriol: y dime…Yamazaki como manejas todo esto tan fácil..

Yamazaki: años de experiencia, mi padre solía traerme desde niño y desde entonces estoy aquí.. sabias que desde la antigüedad los jóvenes varones tenían que tomar la vocación del padre de familia…

Eriol: en el siglo XIV… lo ce amigo…

Yamazaki: me encantara trabajar contigo… Hiragizawa…

Eriol: dime Eriol… y sabes a que se debe este nuevo negocio..

Yamazaki: solo se que el Sr. Kinomoto le pareció espectacular invertir, sabes casi la naviera se vale por si sola, pero aun así ha habido muchos inversionistas como el Sr Walters quiso hace un mes hacer negocio, pero al parecer declino hace unos días…

Eriol: ya veo… y no sabes porque no lo quiso hacer…

Yamazaki: se rumorea que la empresa Li era mejor en esto, así que decidió invertir

Eriol: que raro que de la noche a la mañana haya cambiado de parecer….

Yamazaki: mira hay mas rumores pero no creo del todo, pero si me entero de algo te lo notificare

Eriol: me parece una grandiosa idea….

Yamazaki: además veras a Kinomoto aquí por unos días, al parecer tomara ella y Tsukishiro las riendas en unos días…

Eriol: en serio..

Yamazaki: solo que aun no esta el papeleo… me lo informo mi padre hace unos días, será grandioso trabajar con los compañeros… bueno a trabajar ya hemos tomado mucho tiempo libre…

Nos fuimos a la oficina y las cifras aun eran demasiadas, esperaba encontrar algún documento, pero mi padre era muy meticuloso en este aspecto, tendría que entrar a su despacho y averiguarlo por mi cuenta…. Salimos ya muy noche de trabajar y como era de esperarse mis padres fueron requeridos en la fiesta de beneficencia en Mónaco y salieron al atardecer, me escabullí dentro de mi casa como vil ladrón y me adentre al despacho de mi padre, en donde estaba prohibido para todos tener contacto con el, no podía ni mirarse la puerta porque era un riesgo, me adentre y poco a poco revise los papeles y encontré por fin el indicado… pero mis ojos debían estar fallando en lo absoluto…. Tome una foto con mi celular y Salí como si el mismísimo diablo me persiguiese…. Tenia que leer con cautela este documento…

**TOMOYO:**

Cabe decir que la plática de Yue con Syaoran funciono, ya que sonó mi celular y era nada más y nada menos que el diciéndome que había entregado a Sakura una nota, estaba muy feliz, así que empecé a llamar a mantelería, a arreglos, joyería, florería todo lo adecuado para la primera cita de Sakura, todo estaba marchando conforme al plan…. Dormí muy feliz y por fin el día nos invadió era viernes… y teníamos algunas clases, me dio gusto que Yue nos acompañara a clases al igual que Sakura….

Tomoyo: buenos días Sakura.. Ya te sientes mejor…

Sakura: fabulosa, veras Tomoyo yo.. Todo lo que me dijiste anteriormente era verdad…

Tomoyo: a que te refieres…

Sakura: el hombre enmascarado me invito a salir.. El aún está interesado en mi… (Feliz)

Tomoyo: te lo dije…

Sakura: solo me pregunto si asistir

Tomoyo: por supuesto, a lo mejor él puede solucionar tu problema…

Sakura: no quiero que lo solucione Tomoyo… solo quiero conocerlo, nadie puede echarse ese paquete conmigo…

Tomoyo: tal vez te amé demasiado que acepte..

Sakura: no lo creo, pero quiero saber quién es el…

Tomoyo: me parece perfecto…

Yue: basta de hablar, me dolerá la cabeza antes de entrar a la escuela con sus susurros… todo lo escuche…

Sakura: deja de meterte en lo que no te importa…

Yue: eres molesta….

Sakura: y tú eres… más molesto….

Yue: wow, con eso me sentiría ofendido.. wow… lo conseguiste…

Bajamos de la camioneta y vaya decir que fue un día de lo más normal… todos felices y contentos, esto me agradaba… llegamos al almuerzo y..

Meiling: y Sakura, Yue como están hoy…

Sakura: a que te refieres Meiling

Meiling: es que ayer faltaron y pensamos que estaban enfermos…

Yue: gracias por preocuparse, pero han surgido unos problemas en casa….

Sakura: en realidad no veo el problema Yue… pero me sentía un poco indispuesta….

Syaoran: no te afecta en lo absoluto…

Sakura: porque debería afectarme…

Syaoran: entonces estas bien con todo esto…

Sakura: yo…

Yue: disculpen… Sakura tenemos que regresar a la mansión los dos… acabo de recibir un mensaje de mi padre necesitan vernos a los dos…

Sakura: entonces si me disculpan….

Se levantaron los dos y ahí…

Syaoran: aun quieres seguir con el plan?

Tomoyo: ella se muestra fuerte, pero sabemos muy bien que está evitando todo esto a toda costa..

Meiling: acaso ya se resignó…

Tomoyo: espero que no, porque no podría verla caminar hacia el altar con una persona que no la ama…

Eriol: me disculpan, tengo que retirarme….

Tomoyo: sucede algo…

Eriol: lo siento, tengo que irme… ( Se fue)

Meiling. Creo que Eriol le afecta también

Tomoyo: no es eso.. Creo que algo paso…. Discúlpenme…

Me levante y fui a buscarlo, pero solo alcance a oír que llamaba a alguien…

Eriol: necesito verte ahora, no quiero nada de excusas, me dirijo hacia allá… (Colgó)

Tomoyo: sucede algo…

Eriol: me tengo que ir, prometo explicarte después (se fue).

Algo sucede, y Eriol sabe o está apunto de averiguarlo, y lo peor nos afecta a todos… esto debía ser una broma, espero que se solucione todo esto lo más pronto posible…..

**SAKURA**

Llegamos a la mansión Kinomoto y vi de pronto una camioneta recién llegada, debía ser de mi tío y su pareja, bajamos los dos y….

Yue: todo estará bien Sakura, lo ce.. Te protegeré, aunque no lo creas somos amigos y siempre te apoyare, aunque es más divertido molestarte te sigo queriendo…

Sakura: gracias Yue…

Avanzamos al despacho de mi padre.. Ese lugar terrorífico en donde nunca he recibido una buena noticia en esa oficina….

Fujitaka: Bienvenidos…

Yukito (sonriendo) pero que hermosa estas Sakura…

Touya: muy hermosa…

Sakura: gracias (hice una reverencia) a que nos has llamado padre, que era tan urgente para perder clases…

Fujitaka: y muy inteligente… veras Sakura, quiero saber tu respuesta ahora de la propuesta que te hice… hace unos días.

Sakura: yo padre….

Yukito: si quieres podemos posponer esto si lo deseas…

Sakura: gracias, peor no… lo he pensado con claridad y he decidido comprometerme…

Fujitaka: acaso has encontrado ya pareja…

Sakura: no padre, quiero comprometerme con quien tu elijas para mi… tu eres mi padre y siempre velaras por mi bien, así que acatare tus ordenes…

Touya: estas segura de esto…

Sakura: si es la única forma de ver los bienes de mi familia en orden lo hare…

Fujitaka: muy bien, entonces me dedicare a buscarlo… y… como todo sigue en orden… te asignare a Yue y a ti unos trabajos que tengo.. a partir de hoy entraran en la empresa y ver sus bienes… así que todo lo dicho…. Firmemos para ser más formal….

Y ahí Yue firmo varios papeles y cuando fue mi turno.. Sentí como un pedazo de mi corazón helado.. Se iba con mi alma hacia un acuerdo con el mismísimo diablo.. y nada menos que era mi padre el que lo hacía.. dude en firmarlo, pero no me rendiría, le demostraría a mi padre que no soy más esa niña que dejo hace tiempo sola triste y abandonada ya no más… soy una mujer inteligente y sobre todo se me valer por mí misma… firme y…

Fujitaka: muy bien… vayamos a la empresa…

Siempre pasaba por la empresa en el auto, pero nunca en mi vida había entrado…nunca… era un edificio monumental, muy grande, ventanales enormes, con diseños dorados… donde sobresalía una K enorme… muy ostentoso y poderoso… nos adentramos y fuimos asignados a una oficina enorme claro ahí trabajaríamos Yue y yo todo el tiempo, empezamos con lo más básico, que era conocer al personal, unos cuantos acuerdos y documentos y así hasta ponernos al día.. No sabía que los negocios de la familia abarcaba millones y millones de dólares.. Empezamos y pronto era de noche y abandonamos la empresa….

Yue: pudiste haber declinado.. Sabes que te hubiera ayudado…

Sakura: quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy más esa niña abandonada y me puedo valer por mí misma…

Yue: sacrificando tu felicidad… eso es algo… estúpido y ridículo..

Sakura: tal vez, pero respeta mi decisión…

Yue: lo hago solo la critico…

Sakura: entonces no lo hagas…..

Regresamos a la mansión y me fui a mi habitación… leía una y otra vez la nota hasta quedar profundamente dormida y pensando en el hombre enmascarado….

**MEILING**

Cabe decir desde el inconveniente del almuerzo mi primo estaba ahora confundido se que Sakura no quiere aun decirnos, pero averigüe algo ayer verán…

Rika: y ya sabes la nueva…

Chiharu: de que hablas….

Naoko: sobre Kinomoto…

Meiling: que sucede con Kinomoto….

Rika: pues resulta ser que soy amiga de Cloe Walters y su padre declino su oferta en la empresa Hiragizawa y se fue a la empresa Li…

Meiling: pero que tiene que ver Kinomoto en todo esto….

Naoko: un acuerdo prenupcial acaso…

Rika: eso me temo… solo espero que acepte si no Kinomoto será desheredada de todo…

Meiling: y quien es el heredero

Rika: aun no ce sabe…. Espero que sea muy guapo… pobre Kinomoto…

Así que de eso se trataba, mucho misterio, pero aun así Sakura seguía bajo las condiciones de su padre, las acepto desde un inicio… eso era mucho mas grave y sobre todo para mi tío… Salí de clase muy rápido y me tope con Tomoyo…

Meiling: sabias todo desde un inicio verdad….

Tomoyo: a que te refieres….

Meiling: no me quieras ver la cara Sakura esta comprometida y aun así mandaste a Syaoran a ser el ridículo..

Tomoyo: no es lo que crees… quiero que Sakura se de cuenta de su error, Syaoran es el único que puede impedir esto…

Meiling: pero si no pasa, sabes como quedara mi primo solo.. y devastado por todo…

Tomoyo: es un riesgo en el cual tenemos que probar…

Meiling: pero la oíste en el almuerzo, ella esta bien…

Tomoyo: lo oculta, no quiere que nadie la ayude en esto..

Meiling: aun así es una misión suicida….

Tomoyo: Syaoran acepto desde un inicio todo…

Meiling: el lo sabe?

Tomoyo: si..

Meiling: no puedo dejar que haga esto… tengo que impedirlo, saldrá lastimado.

Tomoyo: el aun así acepto…

Meiling: acepte desde un inicio, pero todo ha cambiado, hablare con el… y no trates convencerme… ( me fui)

Lo busque por toda la escuela, es imposible que no se encontrase, hasta que me di por vencida y lo espere en la camioneta….

Meiling: sabias todo desde un inicio de Sakura…

Syaoran: ayer me entere, pero aun así lo decidí…

Meiling: sabes que podría decir que no…

Syaoran: lo ce ( suspira)

Meiling: entonces porque lo haces…

Syaoran: aun no pierdo las esperanzas en el amor…

Meiling: estas muy seguro de hacerlo…

Syaoran: si lo estoy….

Meiling: entonces te ayudare… pero no digas que no te lo advertí…

Syaoran : gracias…

Meiling: sabes que haría todo por ti..

No estaba del todo de acuerdo en mandar a Syaoran a sufrir, pero el aun así quería ver los sentimientos de Sakura, espero que ninguno de los dos sufra…. Deje a Syaoran en la empresa Li y me fui a la mansión donde hable con Tomoyo y me asigno unas tareas para realizar para la cita de Syaoran… todo estaba pasando de lo mas rápido cuando me di cuenta ya era un nuevo día… y algo pensativa decidí ir al lugar donde fue citada un hermoso parque japonés que en esta temporada los cerezos estaban en su esplendor así como una Tomoyo muy emotiva mandando a los empleados de un lado a otro…

Tomoyo: que bueno que llegaste aun falta mucho que hacer….

**TOUYA**

Ver a mi sobrina firmar esos documentos fue lo mas doloroso que pude ver en mi vida, mi hermano debe tener sus razones para hacerlo, pero espero que lo revele ya, quería romper esos documentos y quemarlos.. la pobre Sakura estaba muy triste, fuimos a la empresa y aun su mirada era de muerto…. No leyó ningún documento así que debía de haber artimaña en todo esto mi hermano no lo llaman midas por nada…. Después de ese incidente hable a solas con mi hermano….

Touya: me dirás cual es la trampa después de todo..

Fujitaka: si lo hiciera no funcionaria el plan…

Touya: plan.. de que se trata todo esto, es tu hija…

Fujitaka: por que es mi hija hago todo esto hermano…

Touya: y que ganaras después de todo esto…

Fujitaka: solo diré que mucho…

Touya: eres un bastardo… si sale afectada después de esto no te seguiré apoyando

Fujitaka: créeme es por su bien…

Llegue a la mansión y pronto vi a Tomoyo ir de un lado a otro con otra niña… hablando de preparativos, parecía que organizaban una boda, hablando de manteles, servilletas, hasta que lo capte, acaso ya preparaban la boda de mi sobrina me enfureció que todos estaban felices por la noticia y mi pobre sobrina muriendo en un mar de lagrimas…

Touya: Tomoyo nunca pensé que te alegrarías de esto no tu…

Tomoyo: Touya no es lo que parece…

Touya: te alegra que Sakura sufra y tu organizando la boda que clase de hermana eres…

Meiling: creo que se equivoca…

Touya: no quieran tapar el sol con un dedo…

Tomoyo: tranquilízate… no es lo que parece…

Touya: entonces como lo explican…

Yukito: podemos explicarlo…

Touya: las ayudas…

Yukito: cálmate.. te lo explicaremos…

Ahí me explicaron todo el plan, los sucesos que tuvo mi pequeña sobrina con ese mocoso de Li, ese bastardo… lo odiaba sin aun conocerlo, pero debía ser un li y de pronto entendí porque mi hermano hacia todo esto, me levante muy rápido

Yukito: aguarda Touya no hagas una estupidez..

Tomoyo: espera…

Subí muy rápido al auto y conduje como loco y regrese a la oficina de mi hermano….

Touya: todo esto lo haces por ese mocoso.. de Li..

Fujitaka: a que te refieres…

Touya: no soy tonto, quieres separarla de Li no es así… por eso quieres casarla

Fujitaka: creo que deberíamos hablar..

**ERIOL**

Después de que encontré ese documento no pude dormir y lo principal.. Acuerdo matrimonial.. Retumbaba en mi… no dormí de la desesperación y todo por pensar en que estaba mi padre pensando cuando firmo le mande un mensaje mas bien miles de mensajes pero no respondía…. Al día siguiente asistí a la escuela y estábamos en el almuerzo pero una u otra razón no pude concentrarme y me fui tenía que hablar con mi padre tarde o temprano…. Después de la interrupción de Tomoyo…

Eriol: necesito verte ahora, no quiero nada de excusas, me dirijo hacia allá… (Colgó)

Tomoyo: sucede algo…

Eriol: me tengo que ir, prometo explicarte después (me fui).

Subí de pronto a la camioneta y el trayecto fue de lo mas lento y preocupante hasta que llegue a la mansión y corrí hacia el despacho y lo dije…

Eriol: quiero que me expliques esto padre…

Clow: así que lo hallaste….

Eriol: cuando pensabas contármelo, cuando ya estuviera a días de la boda…

Nakuru: boda… quien se casa…

Eriol: apoco no lo sabias madre, que me voy a casar…

Nakuru: acaso dejaste embarazada a esa Tomoyo…

Eriol: madre con ella no es, pregúntaselo a mi padre….

Nakuru: a que se refiere Eriol, querido…

Clow: creo que debemos guardar la calma y

Eriol: no padre, no puedo guardar la calma, no me comprometeré con nadie, sabes que yo amo a Tomoyo…

**Continuara….**

Sorry por la tardanza pero prometo ya terminar esta historia solo quedan ya pocos capítulos y la historia se tornara mas y mas interesante lo prometo

**July1anime: **gracias por leer , me da mucho gusto que te emociones, como yo al escribirla…


End file.
